Thunderstruck
by BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Professional stunt driver, Samantha Greene, ventures out into the dessert one night. When a mysterious orb falls from the sky, her entire life changes. She recieves inhuman powers and the government comes looking for her. A year later after her escape, they come back for her but things are different. She joins a group called the Avengers and gets into a schuffle with a God. Thor/OC
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door sounded and its sound echoed down the hallway. Subconsciously, my foot twitched and my breathing hitched as I resumed consciousness. My eyes slowly opened and I stared up sleepily at the ceiling. With a mumbled groan, I tumbled off the couch and I shuffled down the hard wood floor that led to the front door.

A mirror was in the hallway and as I walked passed, I caught a glimpse of myself. I was in an oversized, blue and grey sweatshirt and a pair of baggy basketball shorts. My dark blonde hair was up in a messy bun that was high up on my head. Multiple strands of hair had escaped the bun and they framed my face. I mopped a hand over my face and I cursed under my breath at whoever was waking me up in the morning.

My hand grasped the cool doorknob, a bit of static shooting from my fingers. I opened the door anyway and I leaned lazily against the door frame. My eyes narrowed at the bright light that streamed in through the doorway.

"How can I help you?" I quietly asked. As my eyes adjusted I could make out the figure before me.

"Samantha Greene?" asked the slightly familiar man.

My eyes opened completely and I took in his face. "No… I think you have the wrong house…" I said, my eyes narrowing once more. I tried to shut the door but he stopped me. "Miss Greene, I'm Agent Coulson…"


	2. Chapter 2

It all started about a year ago.

"Adam! I'm going to go driving!" I said as I grabbed the keys to the silver Corvette Stingray that was sitting out in the street. I sprinted out the front door and I vaulted across the sidewalk. I swung the car door open and climbed inside.

Turning the keys, the engine started with a nice purr. I pulled away from the curb and I drove out of town and into the dessert. I drove out on the old cracked pavement and I drove for about an hour. Figuring that I had gone far enough, I slowed down and I pulled off the pavement and onto the red dessert sand. I reached into the passenger seat and I put on the helmet that my boss required me to wear.

You see, my occupation is quite hazardous if you're not good at it. I'm one of those professional stunt drivers that they use in movies. The only reason I had this car was because I had to practice before the producers began to film the movie.

I found a good, wide open area and I stopped the car for a moment so the dust could settle. I turned on the electronic tablet and I closely examined the car stunts that I had to do. I shifted down into first gear and I spun the tires, simple enough. And so I began to work my way down the list of all the stunts I had to do.

The sun was setting and the sky was growing dark, but not because of the lateness of the day. There were dark storm clouds brewing and I grew a little wary. I didn't really enjoy storms. I decided that I probably needed to head back so I turned my car back towards the direction of the pavement.

Lightning began to dance around in the sky and a couple low rubbles sounded, making my unease grow even more. Suddenly, something fell from the sky right next to my car. The impacts of the crash made the car fishtail away from the object. I slammed on the breaks and I sat in the car for a moment, slightly shaking because of the adrenaline. My eyes darted up to the rear view mirror and I saw the ground suddenly disappear.

Gathering all my bravery, I threw open the car door and I looked on in amazement at the huge hole that suddenly appeared in the ground. In the center, something was perched on top of an earthen pedestal. Being the stupid-crazy- just-out-of-college woman that I was, I decided to venture down into the hole.

I looked around at the up churned ground and my eyes fell upon a dazzling bright blue ball. I slid down the side of the crater and I took a few steps closer. "What the hell?" I asked as I carefully moved across the ground. I stopped when I was only a few feet away from it. I couldn't pull my eyes away and I subconsciously reached a hand out and picked it up.

Boy, did I regret that.

It felt like a million bolts of lightning went shooting through my body. I let out a howl of pain but I couldn't drop it. I peeled my eyes away from it and I looked around. It seemed as though a tornado descended upon me. It looked like I was in the eye of a storm but there were things inside the rotating storm. Not objects but like, colors and images. I slowly twirled around and I heard an old man's voice inside my head.

"Whoever wields this ancient weapon shall possess the powers of the ancient goddess Ran…" The voice slowly faded and I looked down at it.

Lightning, wind, and water seemed to crawl from the glowing orb and up my arms and throughout my body. I watched with wide eyes as it engulfed my body. My face was distorted in a silent scream and I wanted more than anything to just drop the orb. Without warning, the storm suddenly collapsed upon me and I was shoved to the ground by natures force. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing head. The shone brightly in my face and I reasoned that I must have fallen asleep and I had spent the night in the dessert. That wasn't just a little dangerous, considering how cold it normally got.

I groaned and I sat up, cradling my head in my hands. I felt hung over but I never had anything to drink.

It was kind of a rule for stunt drivers.

What the hell happened last night? I looked around and I saw that I was sitting in a giant crater and everything from last night came flashing back, the orb, the storm, the man's voice.

I shook my head thinking that I was going crazy and I stood up from the ground and dusted myself off. My whole body ached as I straightened up to my full height. Why am I so sore?

The blue orb was nowhere to be seen and I kicked around the dirt to see if I had somehow lost it. Sighing, I walked back to my car and I found that it was locked and the keys were inside. I growled and with a kick of the tire, I began following my own tire tracks back to town.

I was slow moving and it felt like I got hit by a bus. My clothes were dirty and tattered. My hair felt like a rats nest and I could feel the red dust that had settled in my honey locks. If someone were to drive up on the side of the road and see me they would probably think I was a hobo.

Some dust must have found its way into my nose and I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. I sneezed and I flew back into the open air and I skidded on my butt for at least ten feet. I just lay on the ground for a few minutes, dealing with the pain. What the hell just happened?

I slowly gathered all my left over strength and I climbed to my feet. I stumbled forward a little but I regained my balance. I thought flashed through my head. I had my cell phone in my pocket. I reached down and pulled it out. It was a touch screen and I was about to touch the screen when lightning suddenly shot forth from my finger and shocked my phone. I let out a yelp, hoping that it didn't fry my phone because it was the only way I would be able to get back to town.

Luckily it didn't die and I checked the battery and it said that it was fully charged. I smirked down at my phone and I called for help. About an hour later I was sitting in Adam's car, exhausted and dirty. "What?" he began but I lazily held up a hand. "Don't even… It's a long story…" I said as my eyes rolled back into my head.

An hour later, I woke up and we were just pulling into the drive way of his house. Adam walked around the side of the car and opened the car door. He offered me a hand, and being huge and muscular, he just pulled me from my seat and led me inside the house. He gave me strict orders to go shower up and take a nap while he went to work. Now, I know what you're all thinking. Adam is not my boyfriend. We have just been friends ever since high school and we both needed roommates to pay apartment bills. So, after showering I was about to head off to bed when my stomach sudden rumbled. I placed a hand on it and I wondered how I hadn't noticed it.

With being as tired as I was, I moved remarkably fast to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of pop tarts and I poured myself a glass of milk. After the pop tarts were gone, I was still hungry. So I sprinted back to the kitchen and I basically devoured everything in sight. Adam was going to be made when he saw how much food I had eaten.

After a bunch of bananas, three apples, a box of frosted flakes, three bologna sandwiches, and a bag of chips I decided I should probably stop. Smiling happily now because I was full, I climbed into bed and I gratefully let sleep over take me.


	4. Chapter 4

What I didn't know was that the government was looking for me.

They found the abandoned car in the dessert and they called my boss but they said they couldn't find me anywhere. So they decided to look me up.

And so, they came racking upon my door.

I marched down to the front door and opened it after waking up. I was in an extremely good mood because of how good I felt. I opened the front door, ready to greet whoever was patiently waiting for me. A smile adorned my features but it soon fell as the radiation detector was shoved in my face.

"Sir, the levels are off the chart…" said the man dressed in black to the man standing next to him. "Levels?" I quietly mumbled under my breath.

"Samantha Greene?" asked the dark haired man standing next to him. "Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Agent Coulson and we need you to come with us…" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Wait! What did I do!" I screeched and a few of my neighbors looked out their windows at the commotion.

I yanked my arm away from him and I staggered back a few feet. "What did I do wrong?" I asked once more. Agent Coulson looked at me for a moment. "You trespassed on government property and we just need to ask you a few questions…" He grabbed my arm again.

"I can walk!" I said as I yanked my arm away and I walked to one of the black suburbans. I was about to grab the door latch when I suddenly remembered something. That orb thingy did something to me and I had no clue what it was. What if these government people were going to take me away and make me a science experiment?

"Miss Greene?" asked Agent Coulson.

Without thinking, I bolted and I sprinted down the street. I hadn't realized how fast I was because when I looked over my shoulder, the Feds were a long ways behind me. I heard a shot ring out and I froze. I slowly turned around and I saw Agent Coulson holding a gun up, smoke coming from the barrel. A sharp pain was coming from the back of my neck and I reached back and I felt a dart sticking out.

I examined the small object and when I realized what it was I collapsed onto the hard pavement. It must have looked quiet comical to see me simply keel over like a domino. I couldn't fight the darkness any longer and I finally shut my eyes and I drifted off into a calm haze.

A slight buzzing brought me out of the fog.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, a bright light temporarily blinded me. I let out a low hiss as the bright light brought pain to my senses. "Oh, I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable…" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes wider, and I glanced around the room.

One wall was made of glass and the others had computers on them. I tried to get up but I was restrained. I raised my head up and I looked down at my hands. Steel braces were successfully holding down my arms and legs.

I laid my head back down on the hard table and it vibrated with a loud thud. I turned my head to the side and saw Coulson looking at an electronic tablet. I struggled and strained against the restraints and eventually they began to groan.

Coulson's eyes suddenly shot to the restraints and he quickly exited the room. I bit down on my tongue as I continued to strain and my face scrunched up in concentration. When did I become so strong? Just when I was getting cocky, Coulson returned but this time he had friends. They wore surgical masks and radiation suits but I thought nothing of it as they shoved a needle into my neck and I passed out, once more.

When I woke up, I found that I was still bound to the table but the restraints were different. They were thicker and stronger and when I tried to get out, they didn't groan. I struggled and struggled but I finally gave up, sweat dripping down my face.

Coulson wasn't in the room and I relaxed against the cool table and I turned my head to the side so that I was facing the glass. This was the first time that I had actually looked out the glass windows.

Across the way was another room with a glass window too. A blonde man was seated in a chair, not strapped down at all. I scoffed at him, he got off easy. "Lucky…" I mumbled out weakly.

His clothes were muddy and form fitting. The light from the outside world shone in through the plastic and lit up his silhouette perfectly. His facial features were well defined and they looked like they had been chiseled out of stone. Blonde stubble lined his jaw and a perfect mane of golden hair fell to his shoulders.

I giggled when I compared his hair length to mine; his was almost the same length! His eyes were a deep blue and they were filled with sadness. Lots and lots of sadness. My heart swelled for this stranger and I wanted to ask him what was wrong but we were in separate rooms.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, the man turned and his eyes directly met mine. I probably looked terrible right now and I was still half drugged out anyway. I watched as his eyes traced my face and then they held a look of understanding and worriment.

I blinked and for a moment I thought I could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile but I think it was a figment of my imagination.

Our gaze was broken as Coulson walked between us, entering my room. He looked down at me, seeing how I was distracted, he followed my gaze. He snickered and caught my attention. "Do you two know each other?" He asked as he examined a file in his hands.

I glanced back at the man and I noticed he was looking at me with fascination. I blushed and looked away. Coulson must have seen the blush because he glanced back over at the man and then back at me with his lips in a firm line. "Hmm… That's interesting…" He shook his head and looked back down at the file.

"Miss Greene, if that's what who you really are… Where are you from?" He asked, eyes never leaving the file.

"Uh… Iowa?" I said my statement more like an answer.

"Well that's what your records say but based on some research of your genetics… You aren't even from this planet…" He said as he picked up a vile of my blood.

I think my heart stopped beating for a moment as I stared at the blood. They probably took samples when I was knocked out.

Did this mean that I was going to be a lab experiment?

"Uh… I'm 100% sure that I'm from Iowa and not Mars…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I never said you were from Mars…" He replied coolly.

I swallowed and I looked up at him. "Your body is also filled with high levels of radiation, the same radiation that we found on an unidentified object in the dessert… We also picked up signs of that radiation during an electromagnetic storm a few miles away from here…" He paused and looked up from the file.

"Your vehicle was located near the site containing radiation… You wouldn't have happened to be there would you?" He asked but I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer.

I didn't respond and he cleared his throat. "Well, if we bring in the radioactive object, maybe that would jump start your memories of the last few days…" I watched him leave the room and immediately I began to struggle once more with the restraints.

I gritted my teeth and with all my might, the one on my right wrist began to give a little. It wasn't much but it was better than anything.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" I hissed out through gritted teeth.

There wasn't much left that the brace could do. Just as I was about to rip through, Coulson walked back into the room. I stopped abruptly and I put on a poker face. A few more people carried in a glass box with the blue orb suspended in midair.

I traced it with my eyes and I watched them place it on a table before me. "I've never seen it before…" I lied.

"Based on our research, you're lying to us…" Coulson replied calmly.

My eyes darted up to him. He bunched some buttons on a computer and the table I was strapped to bent and it allowed me to sit up so that I could see. They swung the table across my lap and placed the orb extremely close to me.

As it moved closer, the orb grew brighter and it started to jostle around with excitement. A few sparks of electricity pulsed off the orb and slightly cracked the glass box. I only gave an innocent half-smile to Coulson and he rolled his eyes.

Whatever the hell this thing was, it was glad to see me.

"Take it away…" He ordered and immediately they people removed the box from my sight. My mood slightly drooped as the little energetic ball left. It was almost as if a part of me left with it.

"I'm sorry, Miss Greene but you will have to remain here until further notice…" He said as he gave me an apologetic smile and he left the room after returning the table to its normal position.

Damn him! Damn the government! And damn that man sitting in the other room watching this entire sequence unfold! I thumped my head back against the steel table and a few tears fell from my eyes. Inside me, my anger just kept building up until I couldn't handle it anymore. I was so pissed that I shut my eyes and just…


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what today is? My 16th birthday! It would really make my day if you guys reviewed! But this is my gift to you! :)**

~Thor's POV~

When the agent left her room I could feel the tension build up in the air. Something big was going to happen.

They had visited the woman and asked her about Ran's orb. My father must have sent it down somehow but… Why? I saw the way it lit up and sparked around for her.

If only Mjӧlnir showed the same excitement for me. My heart panged with sadness to know that my hammer refused my own commands because of my own disobedience to father.

So was this mystery woman now the owner of Ran's orb and her powers? I personally hadn't known the goddess but everyone spoke of her great powers and how she was highly worshiped by the mortals.

I knew not of how great the power of the orb was but I had heard tales of it. The user carried the sea were ever they went and they could summon water with just a thought.

My eyes drifted to the woman now and she looked distressed. She only wanted to be out of here. I could tell that she had lied to her captors but I knew that she was different.

It was a God thing.

A few tears slipped from her eyes and I actually felt sorry for this stranger.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden flash of lightning and the loud clap of thunder. It shook the small building we were in and then everything went black. All the machinery quite working and I doubted a mortal could even see in this blackness.

The same tension hung in the air and I turned to look back at the woman to see how she was coping. Her body remained still for a moment before her eyes burst open and they shone an eerie white. They looked almost clouded over and blind but I could tell that she could see perfectly.

She pulled her limbs free of the restraints like they hadn't been holding her back at all. She sat up on the table and her bare feet touched the ground.

One would think that the mortals would be scurrying about; trying to restore light but everything was dead silent.

The blonde woman ghosted through the building, her feet not making a single sound. It was quite terrifying really and I remained still in my room. She continued to walk through the machinery in the building until she stopped just outside my door. I held in a breath as I waited for her to pass. She turned her head to look at me with those ghostly eyes and her brow suddenly creased. The glass to my room shattered as hurricane like winds forced their way into my room. I covered my face with my arms and I watched as the woman continued.

She just set me free.

She stretched out a muscular arm and opened her hand. She was beckoning the orb. My eyes shot to the glass box and I smirked as it erupted into a shower of glass as the blue ball of energy broke through and came into contact with its master's palm.

The woman's face remained emotionless as she walked forward with the orb in her left hand. It glowed brightly as it seemed to be teeming with joy to be reunited with its owner. She disappeared from my gaze and I hate to admit it, but my curiosity got the best of me. I stepped through the frame of a blown out window and I followed her trail. I could feel the electricity that she must have been giving off.

She walked out a door and I noticed that it had begun to rain heavily once more. The smirk fell from my face as she walked into the confinement where Mjӧlnir was seated firmly in the ground. She walked out into the storm; the rain drenched her dark blonde hair.

My senses kicked in as I noticed a man perched in an archer's nest. His bow was pulled back and he was aiming it directly at the woman. She didn't seem to worry about him and just carried on with her task. I held my breath as she approached Mjӧlnir.

"What's this brother? A mortal about to test your dearest hammer's strength?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of my brother. "Loki, she is no mere mortal… She has Ran's orb…" I said quietly as my eyes flickered back to the woman.

Now she stood directly before the hammer. She reached out and placed her hand on the leather handle. Please don't let her… Please don't let her…

My eyes widened as the stone hammer was easily pulled free from the pedistal. She lifted it easily but no emotion graced her features. My heart sank as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle before she raised it towards the sky. Lightning flickered across the sky and it shot down and connected with my hammer.

The blue bolts gracefully danced around her like a waterfall. Her eyes were still clouded over and I know that the triumphant look on her face was not imaginary this time. She brought the hammer down and looked around for a moment before she began to walk towards the exit.

The man up in the archer's nest released the arrow in his bow. My heart stopped beating as I followed the arrow with my eyes. Just as it was about to connect with her, a shield of blue lightning surrounded her and successfully deflected the arrow. She slowly turned her head to the side and if I were the archer, I would have run from my fear of her. The shield disintegrated and for a moment all was calm. The archer stirred uneasily in his nest.

The orb in her hand glowed brilliantly and then water shot forth from it. It traveled through the air and swept away the archer. The huge wave washed away part of the platic building and I caught no other glimpse of the archer. The girl smirked triumphantly and turned her face towards the sky. She crouched down low to the ground for a moment. She twisted her arms around to get momentum and then after releasing a huge gust of wind, she flew off.

I stood speechless by Loki's side. "Interesting… Very, very interesting…" Loki said quietly before disappearing entirely.

Light was restored to the base and soon men came rushing back into the base. Immediately, I was forced back into a holding room where I would wait out my imprisonment without my hammer.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sam's POV~

Woah.

I sat up but winced as my head throbbed. What the hell? Last night was… weird. I… Honestly, I didn't know what I did. After they took the orb away I just got so angry and I couldn't think. I almost went into this psychopathic rage and I almost tore that place apart.

I was conscious but I wasn't entirely me. My body wasn't under my control. I don't know if was possessed or I was just kind of angry because they kept me locked up away from the… orb…

My mind suddenly snapped back to reality. The orb. Where was the orb? I frantically felt around me as I examined my surroundings. I was on top of a roof. Whose roof you might ask?

That was a bit unclear.

My entire being was being draw down to the gutters. I slowly crawled down the shingles and I looked down into the leaf filled gutters to find the orb. I smiled as I picked it up, my being feeling whole once more.

Last night, I flew. I controlled a storm. Last night, I controlled water, wind, and lightning. Was that what this little blue ball of energy did to me?

And the hammer.

I also brought a large hammer into my possession. I spotted it a few feet away but when I looked at it, a guilty feeling entered my gut. I felt like I had taken someone else's possession and my conscience was getting the best of me.

A thought occurred and I wondered what would happen if I dropped the orb off the roof. Without thinking much about it, I released it and it landed with a thud into the dirt. Well, that was what I expected to happen. Last night, I could almost call the orb to me and it would return back to my hands.

So, I tested my hypothesis. I stretched out my arm and I just kind of willed the orb to move and come back to my hand.

And it did.

Right now, I was giddy as hell. I giggled when I discovered my newly found powers. I finished laughing and I lay on my back, clutching the ball tightly in my hands. This was crazy. I had two things on my mind 1) Was I one of those superhero people now? 2) How was I going to get off the roof?

I pondered the second one quite a bit. I really had to use the bathroom and there was no way I was going to pee off of someone's roof.

Alright, second hypothesis of the day: If I am a superhero, jumping off the roof a house wouldn't kill me.

Let's try this shall we.

I leapt out into the open air and the ground rushed up quickly beneath me. My legs landed with a soft thud and I waited for the pain to come.

After a few moments of pain free bliss, I nodded and I looked up at the house. I laughed out loud when I discovered it was my own, well Adam's and mine. Whatever.

I walked in the front door to find that it was unlocked and Adam's car was gone so I was home alone. "Becca?" I called out. "Good morning, Miss Greene. How can I help you?" asked my technological invention. She was like an electronic butler that was wired throughout the entire house. She was connected to all the electronics but she had no real form.

Guess I forgot to mention that I was a genius when it came to electronics.

"Please arrange a hot shower for me and make breakfast… I'm starved…" I smiled as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The warm water was already running when I entered the bathroom and I began undressing. I glanced up and I looked in the mirror at myself. I still had my shorts on and a sports bra.

What I did notice was the legit six pack that was covering my stomach. I reached down and touched the toned skin and I marveled at it. "Damn!" I said as I looked at my reflection. I must be in really good shape or something! I also flexed my arms and I laughed when I noticed how large my muscles were.

I guess that explained the titanium braces.

After checking out my muscles, I took my shower and pondered over many things as the hot water rinsed off the mud from the night before.

Right now, the government was probably looking for me, frantically. I had escaped and they had seen what I could do. I also basically stole two alien artifacts that they wanted badly.

Panicking, I quickly finished my shower and threw on some new clean clothes. "Becca!" I shrieked as I ran through the house. I frantically searched for my laptop. "Yes, miss?" She replied. "Download all my information onto a hard drive and then wipe everything clean… Except yourself… Don't forget to download yourself or else countless years of work would be lost…" I smirked as I began packing up clothes.

A few minutes later I had all my systems packed up into boxes. I pulled the emergency hard drive from the wall and I began stuffing everything into my real car but then a thought occurred to me. People could track my license plate. I let out an agitated cry as I realized that I would have to make more than one trip to where ever I was going. I was going to have to fly again but I didn't know how.

I recalled how I did it last night, I just got low to the ground and I twisted my arms around to gain momentum. Then I would summon a large gust of wind and I would fly I guess.

"Alright, let's have a go…" I took a deep breath, crouched low and I pushed off the ground. I smiled because I thought I was flying but I only sailed a few feet before I came crashing into the ground. I mumbled a few curses under my breath and I brushed the dirt from my face. I pushed myself from the ground and this time I actually was air born.

I found the task quiet difficult considering I had to really concentrate on controlling the air currents around me. I decided that I would stay at my friends' house for a while. They were off in the Congo doing missionary work and they were going to be gone for a few years so they wouldn't care. At least I hoped they wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

After a day of carrying everything from Adam's house to my friends' house, I was exhausted. I could hardly fly anymore and my eyelids were heavy. I decided that I would start unpacking in the morning but I was just too tired to do it tonight.

I collapsed quietly on the couch and I wrapped my arms around a pillow. I pulled a blanket over my legs and basked in the warmth.

The house was extremely quiet and empty without my friends here. I flipped on the TV and I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I did a mental check over of everything I had to do to hide from the government.

My computer files were secured by Becca, my cell phone had a chip installed that scrambled the code, I didn't have my car anymore, I made it necessary to avoid all cameras, and I logged out of my Facebook. Sighing, I buried my head into the pillow and I quietly drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, I woke up at 11 o' clock, happily refreshed. I was about to call for Becca but I remembered that I hadn't installed her into the housing system yet. I pushed my hair back into a pony tail and I started in on setting up my entire system. I set up all my desktop computers and I wired it all together through the main electrical power. I even hacked into the Wi-Fi and I sat on the couch with my laptop.

Now was the moment of truth.

I rubbed my hands together as I plugged in Becca's hard drive to the laptop. It took a few moments before I had to type in the password and I heard a loud electronic whirl as everything started back up. I listened quietly and once I heard the familiar electric lull of all the systems running, I knew I had set things up right.

"Good morning, Miss Greene. How may I serve you?" asked my AI companion. I smiled at the familiarity of her voice. "I just wanted to make sure that your systems were working properly and I would appreciate it if you set up the security grid…" it was silent for a moment.

"It would be my pleasure…" she was silent once more as she set off on her task. I smiled as I put on some clean clothes and I pondered my thoughts.

I could control the components of a storm which included water, wind, and lightning…

**Time jump...**

It had been about a week of practicing my abilities until I actually began to hurt. When I would try controling the lightning, it would sometimes electrocute me and that was not a pleasant experince. So, I decided to take actions.

"Becca!" I asked and I waited for her answer. "Yes, miss?" She asked and the holographic computers in the room lit up. "I'm tired of being shocked and I want to take precautions…" I said as I examined the dark burn marks on my arms and legs. "So you want to make a suit to protect yourself I presume?" This AI could read my mind. "Exactly… Now I kind of thought of some ideas and I wanted to try them out…" I held up a drawing and her systems scanned it.

Right next to me, a holographic figure wearing my suit popped up. I turned to it and I spun it around, examining every detail. I changed a few things here and there but I liked the idea of the entire suit.

It was a dark grey fabric but there were blue stripes that would light up and glow when I used lightning. It was sleeveless but most of my arms were covered by long fingerless gloves that also had a single stripe running up and down it. My boots were black and contrasted nicely compared to the dark grey pants.

It would be composed of a mix of leather and rubber so that I wouldn't get shocked every time I tried to use my new found powers. Hopefully the suit would hug my torso firmly and it was accompanied by matching pants. I got the idea from watching the "Tron series" and I liked the idea of how the stripes glowed.

"How long do you think this suit would take to complete?" I asked Becca. "Taking gathering materials into consideration and electro-proofing the suit, the whole process would probably take a week…" She added color to the picture and added the electric glow. I smiled at my design. This was going to be bad ass.

About a week later, the suit was finished. I had stayed locked in the house, not even bothering to venture out because of my fear of the government.

There was no way I was going back to that hell hole.

I had almost gone insane with having hardly anything to do and I couldn't practice inside because well… I didn't want to catch anything on fire…

I also wondered what the government meant about me not being human. I had always been human but I guess I wasn't anymore.

"Becca? Can you map out my genetics, again?" I had done it once because I was bored. But this was different; I didn't know what my new genes looked like.

A small machine popped out of the wall and I walked across to it. I grabbed it from the holder and I took a deep breath as I pressed my finger against the raised needle. I gritted my teeth and I let out a quiet hiss as it took in a good amount of blood.

"Miss, the mapping is done…" She brought up a new genetic structure. My eyes widened when I saw it, this was nothing close to human. "Uh, Becca bring up my old DNA…" I said as I examined the structure. My old DNA popped up right beside the new DNA. I brought my hands together and the two images merged so that I could spot the differences. There were multiple changes, most of which were nucleotides.

Human DNA consisted of four nucleotides; adenine, Thymine, Guanine, and Cytosine. Except on the new DNA, there was an extra nucleotide. "Becca what is that?" I asked as I pointed to the extra nucleotide. "Do to my research, that is an unnatural nucleotide called Zycozine…" This must have been the thing that changed me. "Well, I guess I'm not that different than before…" I said as I minimized the window.

"Miss, it also appears that you have some bodily changes… Your metabolism is up 200 percent and you are burning your body fat faster than you can process it…" Becca explained. That explained the muscles and the crazy abs.

"Thank you, Becca… Please return to making the suit…" I said as I left the room. "Of course, miss…" I smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The suit had taken longer to finish than I expected. Becca had to order large quantity of the materials off of ebay under a fake username with one of Adam's old credit cards. I also had the stuff delivered back to our old house and luckily, Adam wasn't home when I arrived to pick up the goods. I left him money for the materials on the kitchen counter and walked out the door. I regretted leaving him but I didn't want him to get hurt. Not by the government but just... me.

But when I arrived back, Becca began assembling the suit immidiately.

It also took me awhile to set up all the machinery that would be used to design the suit. Making multiple trips to the landfill and scrapyard at night, I had gathered all the materials that I would need to begin processing. Hotwiring everything together also took some time but I enjoyed it.

Back when I was in high school, my dad had forced me to help him fix up old cars. After a while thought, he didn't have to use force and I actually enjoyed fixing them up. Which eventually made me love cars all together and I became a stunt driver so that I could be with them 24/7. Plus, it looks good on an application that if you can drive the cars, you can fix them up if you burn them out.

And in my small town, computer people were slim and because I knew how to fix an engine, people just assumed that I could cure their computer viruses as well. So, I began poking around inside computer systems because my dad ran out of cars for me to fix. That's when I went to college to get my degree in Computer Programing and it all took off from there. Which is how I created Becca.

But being a genius was more of a hobby for me than anything. When I wouldn't work, I would spend time with my computers.

**A month later...**

"Miss, the suit is finished…" Becca suddenly chimed in and I paused the game I was playing on the Xbox. My eyes widened and I jumped up from the gamer chair I had brought with me. I ran into the processing room and I about jumped up and down. "Becca, I love you!" I squealed as I rushed forward and I snatched the suit out of midair. "Thank you, miss. I like you too…" She replied. I rolled my eyes at her inhumanness.

I immediately stripped down and I pulled on the tight suit. I zipped up the heavy duty zipper and I pulled on the pants. I tied to boots around my ankles and I let out a relieved sigh as I settled into my new skin. It fit perfectly. I quickly ran outside and into the backyard. The ground was covered with multiple burn marks of my past experiences.

"Alright, Becca… Grab the camera… Test 1…" I said as I took a deep breath.

I called my orb to me and I pointed it towards the sky. The sky overhead flickered and rumbled for a moment before a large bolt of electricity pulsed though me and the orb. I remained safe and my eyes glowed as I watched the lightning dance around. I let the electricity travel down my arm and soon it surrounded my entire body. I dropped the orb to the ground and I watched as the light blue stripes began to glow. I smiled and I directed the lightning back towards the sky, safely releasing it. For a moment, the charge remained and the suit's glow slowly faded.

I held my fingerless gloved hands out and I concentrated and little sparks began to dance around my fingers. They safely danced around and then they gently dissipated until nothing remained. "Becca, we're good!" I said as I held up my thumb to the camera.

**XX**

And now here we are a year later and the government finally found me… Let's just say that I had done some under cover "hero" work but not enough to really get noticed.

Unless you count as saving the whole lower part of New York from a group of trigger happy zombie soldiers as "some" work.

"I'm Agent Coulson…" the shorter man responded. "I know!" I snapped at the dark haired man. "Storm, don't do this…" He said quietly, taking a small step forward. I slammed the door shut in his face. "How did they find me?" I shrieked.

All the sleepiness immediately left my body as I sprinted to the back door. On the way by, I grabbed all my clothes and shoved them into a bag. I also grabbed my suit and stuffed it into the bag. I ran silently through the big house and I stopped short when I reached the back door. I pulled the curtain back and I looked out.

My brow furrowed in anger as I saw the three agents standing in the back yard and one was in a tree. I spun on my heel and I bolted up the long staircase. There was a balcony on the second floor and I would use that to escape. I reached the large room and I slid open the glass doors. I placed my bag over my shoulder and I ran full speed at the glass doors. I dug my feet into the cement and vaulted over the side.

I skillfully landed in the nearby tree and I knocked out the guy in the tree. I dropped down and immediately the men who were quietly talking amongst one another, turned to face me. I swallowed as they advanced at me and I dodged their attacks but I pulled out my orb and I summoned a small amount of water and I froze their feet to the ground.

I suddenly heard the twang of a weapon and I turned around slowly, my orb still in hand. My eyes narrowed as I noticed that a man was holding a bow and arrow in my face. I took a step back and the man's watched every single one of my movements like a lion watches its prey. He was a hunter; a professional, lethal, hunter. And I was the prey.

Agent Coulson walked in through the back door with a file in his hand. I charged up the electrical shield so that the arrow wouldn't be able to hit me. I lowered my hand and I put my orb away.

"We have an assignment for you…" He said politely. He handed me the file but I kept my gaze on the guy with the bow pointed at me. "Clint…" Coulson said quietly, glancing at him over his shoulder. The man held my gaze but slowly lowered the bow and relaxed his arm. I glanced down at the file in my hands. "I'll think about it…" I said quietly as I still glared at the archer. "How will we find you?" asked the archer. "You don't have to worry about it... I'll find you…" I said as I walked out the gate in the fence and I sprinted down the street and out of sight.

I slipped a blue tooth ear piece into my ear and I immediately called Becca. "Lock down all my information in case the government decides to snoop…" I took off into the sky without even thinking about it. I had adjusted nicely to my powers.

I had flown to my normal rendezvous place and I sat on a rock overlooking the ocean. I opened the manila folder and I looked over the information inside. They wanted me to join something called the "Avengers Initiative" and the thought of joining a band of super heroes kind of appealed to me.

I had been really lonely the last year because I had to be hidden away to protect myself. I had lost total communication with Adam and I missed him so much. I missed how he would carry me around the house when I was tired and how he would prank me but it was nothing really serious.

I might just stop by and see how this "Avengers Initiative" worked. I reached up and touched my ear piece. "Becca, have they left yet?" there was no response for a second. "Yes, miss. Most of them are gone except a single man has remained and is stationed outside your house…" I thought this over for a moment. "Is it the archer?" I asked with a sigh. "I do believe so…" I rolled my eyes. "Alright, don't let him in… I have to return to get a few things…" I rose from my sitting position. I took to the skies and it was only a few moments before I returned back to my house.

Sure enough, the dark haired man rose from the front steps from where he was sitting. "What are you still doing here?" I asked as I stood before him with my arms crossed over my chest. "I figured that you would come back here…" I walked passed him and I opened the front door to my house. He followed me inside and I grew a little uneasy.

I walked back to my room and I gathered some of my stuff like my new gloves that I had made. I didn't need the long ones anymore and I had changed my suit so that it had half sleeves that now went down to my elbows but the gloves only covered my hands. I was okay with that because I had more control over my abilities now and lightning didn't hurt me anymore.

"The name is Clint Barton but people call me Hawkeye…" He said quietly as he examined the room. Becca had all the holographic screens running and he looked genuinely amazed. I stopped packing for a moment and looked at him.

"Samantha Greene or just Sam but people call me Storm I guess…" I said as I continued to pack. He held out his hand and I looked at it for a moment before shaking it. I had to be careful not to shock this guy or else things could take a turn for the worst.

"Uh, not to sound rude or anything but if you could please get out of my house so that I can leave I would appreciate it very much…" I said as I stalked out of the room. I led him to the front door and his quiet footsteps behind me signaled to me that he wasn't far behind. I opened the door for him and he walked out and stood on the front steps.

"You know, we could really use you…" He said, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak. "I was thinking about joining anyway…" I said quietly before I shut the door. "Becca, track him please…" I said as I walked out the back door and I flew off without looking back.

"Miss, I have Mr. Barton's location locked on…" A map projected from my blue tooth head set. There was a small red light that kept flashing and it had 'Clint Barton' hovering above it. "His location is about 50 miles east of here…" Becca added.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I turned towards the east and I flew off. About 50 miles later I flew overhead a government facility and I circled. The blue tooth map said that Clint was located just below me so I decided to land. I decreased my wind speed and I slammed into the ground so I looked bad ass. I landed with my fist into the ground and I was down on one knee.

I slowly rose from the ground and I looked around in amazement. Military personnel and weaponry was strewn throughout the entire area and now many people had stopped what they were doing and looking at me. "Is this… Hold on…" I reached down into my satchel and I pulled out the file. I flipped open the cover and I looked for the name. "Is this S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked and looked around. Everyone seemed to turn away and go about their business once more. Alarms were going off all throughout the base and people were yelling at each other. A voice rose over the PA and a man's voice began telling people to evacuate.

"Why yes it is Miss Greene…" I slowly turned around and saw a man dressed in all black step out of a building. He had a patch covering his left eye. "Forgive me, I'm Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you've already met one of my agents, Mr. Barton…" I glanced over his shoulder and saw Clint leaning casually against the door way of the same building.

Mr. Fury held out his hand to me and I shook it. "Uh, I like it better when people just call me Storm…" I said with a sheepish smile. "Alright then, Storm, you've come to join the 'Avengers Initiative' correct?" He raised his eyebrows like he hoped that was my reason. "Yes, sir… My work has been… slow lately…" I said as I smiled once more, trying to describe my life as of late.

"Well, I suppose that we should bring everyone up to speed so we're all on the same page…" Fury turned his back to me and began to walk away. Was I supposed to follow him? I looked over at Clint and he smirked before following Fury. I guess that means we follow.

We entered a building and rode an elevator deep underground and I shifted uneasily. I hated being underground and away from the sky. Plus, if I lost control and I was trapped underground, things could get messy. We entered a huge room and I looked up. The ceiling rose at least 30 feet above us and I took in a deep breath, not feeling so cramped after all.

As we neared the center of the room, I had to stop for a moment. Something in this room was giving off a tremendous amount of energy and it was a little overwhelming. The raw power in this room was so thick that I found it difficult to breath. After a moment of rest, I followed Clint and Fury to stand beside a couple of machines.

A man dressed in a plaid shirt walked over to us. "Dr. Selvig, any news?" Fury asked the older man. "The Tesseract keeps acting up…" He looked kind of worried. I watched as a man stabbed a needle into the center of a glowing cube and I guessed that to be the source of the power surge. It sparked a little and the already overwhelming power grew. I winced and took a step away from it.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked as he glanced over at the cube. "It's not funny at all, the Tesseract is not only acting up, she's…misbehaving…" I followed them as they walked across the large room. "How soon until you can pull the plug?" Fury asked. "She's an energy source, you turn off the power, she turns it back on… If she reaches peak level…" Fury interrupted. "I thought you were prepared for this Doctor… Harnessing energy from space…" The older man glanced back at us.

"It's a lot to harness… My calculations are far from complete. It's throwing off interference, radiation but nothing harmful. Just low levels of gamma radiation…" Fury looked between the cube and the doctor. "That can be harmful…" He smirked slightly and glanced at me.

A woman suddenly rose from her computer chair with an alarmed look on her face. "Doctor, it's spiking again!" She glanced back at the monitor. Dr. Selvig walked over to examine it. Clint walked up beside me.

"Agent Barton, have you seen anything that could set off the cube?" Fury glanced at Clint who turned his gaze on me. I swallowed and I stood completely still. Was this spike in energy levels my fault?

"No, everyone in the lab has been here for a while now and no one else outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been in here… Until now… But, if there was any tampering, it wasn't on this end…" My stomach churned uncomfortably.

Clint was basically implying that I could be the reason why the Tesseract was reacting but he made it discrete.

We walked up and stood on the same platform as the machine with the cube inside. "At this end?" Fury asked, looking slightly confused. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides…" My stomach dropped at his comment. "So, what exactly is this thing?" I piped up and stepped forward.

The cube's power suddenly spiked and I covered my face with my hands. I hissed at the pressure that was being forced on me and the building began to shake. Waves of energy kept jumping off the cube until a huge amount of power was built up. Suddenly, a stream of power shot for and landed on a platform. In my mind the whole thing looked like what I guessed to be as a teleportation device. The energy swirled around and circled on the platform until all the energy was built up.

The cube released the energy and it came bounding off it like ocean waves and I got hit hard. My hair was tangled in my face as the huge force of wind pushed passed me. I took a few steps back and my eyes had to adjust to the bright light. The energy crawled up the walls around us like blue fire until it settled onto the ceiling.

My eyes darted back to the platform were a human form was crouched down holding some sort of scepter in its hand. Blue fire still danced across the hunched figure's form and I wondered if it was painful and they needed help. Military personnel stepped forward with machine guns and slowly approached the figure. Something wasn't right, it was to quiet and eerie suddenly. I reached into the little pouch on my side and I wrapped my long fingers around my orb which sparked and buzzed with excitement, slightly relaxing me.

The figure raised its head, revealing a creepy smile that was plastered on its face. The man seemed to have long black hair and dark green eyes. The sight of him just gave me the chills because he seemed way to happy to be here right now. Everyone stood in shock and watched what was enfolding.

"Sir, please put down the spear…" Fury said from my side. The dark haired man glanced down at the spear and then back to Fury and then me. Something faltered in his gaze for a moment and then he pointed his spear at Fury. Quick as a whip, I tackled Fury to the ground as the energy ball shot passed us. I glanced over and saw Clint on the ground also and he immediately got to his feet. I climbed to my feet and pulled Fury from the ground as well. I pulled my orb out of my pouch and it transformed into a type of gun.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that whatever I want the orb to be, it will become that. It's pretty neat.

I held it up and I charged it with lightning as ammunition and I fired it at the attacker. He leapt off the platform and speared a soldier nearby. Spinning around he threw two daggers, piercing the throats of two others. He released another energy bolt at me and I tucked and rolled out of the way. I looked around and saw that Fury had crawled over to the Tesseract machine and he had placed the cube inside a brief case. Slinking along in the shadows, I made my way over to him and I knelt down beside him.

More shots rang out and I turned around to see the man face to face with Clint. Clint's arm was snared in the man's grasp. "You have heart…" The man smiled evilly before bringing his scepter up to Clint's chest and he lightly rested it over his heart. Energy traveled up Clint's neck and his eyes turned completely black before they faded back to normal, except his eyes were slightly clouded over.

He released Clint's arm and to my horror, Clint slipped his gun back into his thigh holster. I watched cautiously as the man made his way over to another man and did the same thing and beside me, Fury sealed the brief case shut and got up to leave.

"Please don't…" The man said, turning in our direction. I froze but my fingers tightened around my gun. "I still need that…" He added, taking a few steps forward. "This doesn't have to get any messier…" Fury said as he glanced over his shoulder and the dark haired man. "Of course it does! I've come too far for nothing less!" retorted the man. Fury turned around and I took a defensive step in front of him. He seemed important and I had a shield to protect him anyway.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose…" I didn't like his words. Doctor Selvig rose from the ground. "Loki! The brother of Thor!" I looked over at him, confused. "We have no quarrels with your people…" Fury said as he tried to calm down Loki. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot…" he retorted. I scoffed and the man turned to me.

"So you're going to squish us?" I raised an eyebrow. "I come with glad tidings from a world made free…" He began to pace around the edge of the platform. "Free from what?" I asked, my gaze hardening as I looked at the incompetent man.

"Freedom…" He said and a twisted grin graced his features. "Freed from one of life's greatest lies… Once you except that in your heart…" He raised his scepter to Dr. Selvig's chest. "You will truly know peace…" He took in a deep breath and slightly rose up on his toes as Dr. Selvig changed. I took a few steps back. "You say peace but I don't think you'll ever know true peace…" I said and I raised my head up to show confidence.

"And who are you, a woman of Earth, to say that you know true peace?" He asked and he stepped towards me. "They are stalling…" Clint said as he walked up to Loki. "This whole place is about to blow and we need the Tesseract…" He turned towards us. Dr. Selvig approached a computer. "He's right. We've only got about two minutes until this place goes critical…" I grew nervous about our time span.

Two minutes wasn't enough to get out of here.

Next thing I knew, Clint pulled his gun out and shot Fury. My adrenaline started to kick in. Fury dropped the suit case and I picked it up and I hugged it close to my body. Clint didn't shoot but he held his gun up. He smiled and slowly lowered it.

"Storm, Storm, Storm… What will we do with you?" He asked and I wrapped my arms around the brief case more tightly. Loki also stepped forward. "We could take her with us…" He said quietly and his green irises met my hazel ones. I took a small step back. "Come on, give us the Tesseract…" Clint said as he held out his hand. "Run…" Fury said as he grabbed my leather boot.

I flinched and I looked down at him. I glanced back at the men before me and then back to Fury.

I nodded and I took off at a dead sprint. I felt like I could get away without having to fly considering how fast I could run. It was a little something special because I had the wind on my side so less wind resistance. I slipped the briefcase into my satchel and I rounded multiple corners but I knew I was lost. I quickly rose to fingers to my headset.

"Becca, I need you to get me out of here, NOW!" I said as I stopped at a three way intersection of halls. The roaring of a motor fills my ears and a Hummer emerges from the hall to my right. Clint held his gun out the window and began shooting at me.

Luckily, the electric current running through me had my back and it stopped the bullets before it came to close. I growled in frustration as Becca didn't reply and I began running down the hallway straight ahead of me.

"Miss, I have plotted out your escape route…" Becca finally replied as I turned another corner. A map projected out from the blue tooth before my left eye and I followed it. I was getting closer to my destination and I saw the tunnel before me open up to the dark night sky. I was going to make it!

Boy was I stupid to believe that.

I was so excited about the night air that I didn't hear the roar of the Hummer and the energy charge that came sailing through the air and into my back. My electrical shield apparently didn't stand up to pure energy. I hissed out in pain as I stumbled to the ground, tumbling over my own body a few times. My skull cracked against the pavement and I couldn't move from the pain of my back and head.

The building around us began to shake once more and I looked up at the ceiling. Fine cracks had developed in the thick cement and I took in deep breaths as my body tried to heal itself. I heard the shutting of the car door and Clint's face entered my view. He reached down into my bag and picked up the brief case. He stood up to leave but I grabbed his forearm.

"Clint… Please…" I managed to choke out. He looked down at me for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. I believe that I saw inner turmoil flash across his face and he finally glanced back at the truck and back to me. He grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder, not gently and he tossed me in the back of the Hummer. I landed with a loud thud and my head throbbed. Loki was also perched in the back of the truck and he smiled down evilly at me.

The vehicle started moving again and I began nauseated from moving at all. But, my senses were relieved when cool night air filled my lungs. I have to get away… Clint's bad… Loki will experiment on me…

My brain started to grow fuzzy and I had to slow down my thought process. Loki was preoccupied with shooting at people so I decided to escape. I managed to pull my way across the Hummer's tailgate and I tumbled out the back. I hit the ground hard but at least I was away from Loki and evil Clint.

I lay, almost paralyzed against the ground and I stared up at the moon. I needed to find Fury and I needed my orb. I didn't know where it was but I weakly reached out with my hand and called for it. A few moments later, I was met by the cool sensation of the glass orb touching the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath and I summoned a small amount of water. It trickled out of the orb until I was lying in a small puddle.

I took another deep breath and the night lit up as the water began to glow and the pain in my back subsided. My head also felt extremely better but there was still a slightly pounding that resonated from my temple.

Shakily, I climbed to my feet and I slowly straightened up. My back wasn't entirely healed but it helped to where I could actually handle the pain. "Storm? Are you out there, copy?" I raised two fingers to the blue tooth. "Fury, this is Storm. I'm injured out in the middle of nowhere. They took the Tesseract…" I finished.

My insides sunk and I felt like a complete failure.


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes later, a helicopter approached in the distance and landed a few feet away from me. Fury got out of the copter and a few other men followed. They carefully escorted me back inside and next thing I knew we had taken to the skies. I leaned my head back against the seat and I shut my eyes. Sleep overcame me and I snoozed quietly in my seat.

I awoke when the helicopter touched down. When I looked out the window, all I could see was nothing but water around us. We were on a ship? Medics came and opened the door and pulled me out, escorting me across the deck of the ship, which I might add, wasn't really a ship. It looked more like an aircraft carrier than a ship.

On my way across the deck, a few more vehicles arrived. The men escorted me towards one and out walked Agent Coulson and an unknown man. "Ah, Samantha! It's good to see you here!" He said enthusiastically as he shook my hand. "I told you! It's not Samantha! It's Sam!" I hissed out under my breath. He only smiled at me and then he motioned to the man beside him.

"Samantha Greene meet Steve Rogers…" I smiled and I held out my hand for him to shake. The man smiled back and returned the gesture. "Storm…" I replied quietly as our eyes locked. "Captain America…" He replied with a nod. A worried look crossed his face and I looked down at myself.

I looked like a mess, my clothes were dirty and covered in blood.

"I don't normally look like this…" I said and he just smiled back. "I hope not!" he laughed quietly and our attention was turned away as a woman approached. "Mr. Rogers, Miss Greene, meet Agent Romanoff…" He motioned for us to shake hands. I looked up at the red haired woman and smiled.

"Looks like I won't be the only woman on the team!" I said as I tried to seem friendly. She laughed quietly and smiled. "I got your back if you've got mine!" She winked at me and I smiled and nodded.

She shook hands with Steve and a third man approached us. "Meet Dr. Bruce Banner…" He offered me his hand and I shook it. "Sam Greene or just call me Storm. Whichever you prefer!" I gave a small smile and I watched as he shook everyone else's hands. "Well, now that we are all acquainted, Miss Greene, why don't you head inside and get patched up?" Coulson turned to me and I nodded. Two men came to escort me inside and I was ushered to a room full of medics.

They had me patched up in less than 10 minutes. In the middle of the process, someone came over the PA and warned us that we were lifting off. This thing could fly? Sure enough, the familiar feeling entered my stomach and I knew that we were air born.

Great, now if I got pissed I could take a whole air craft carrier out of the sky. That's reassuring.

After getting cleaned up, I was released and I was told they needed me on the bridge. I walked down a brightly lit hallway and into a huge command center filled with hundreds of people. Steve, Dr. Banner, and Fury were all surrounding a large table and I marched over to join them. "Lady and Gentlemen…" Fury said as he walked passed Steve who pulled out his wallet and handed Fury 10 bucks. Fury laughed quietly and I looked around the room in amazement. Steve walked out onto the narrow walk way and I decided to join him. He heard my footsteps and turned around.

"You're right, you do look better this way!" He smiled and motioned to my clean clothes. He realized his remark and blushed suddenly and I giggled quietly. "Yeah, I think I do too..." I looked out at the passing clouds. "It's beautiful up here…" Steve said quietly as we leaned on the railing. "Yeah, get used to it... I see this everytime I need to go somewhere..." I smiled and examined the fluffy clouds around us.

"Sir!" I was pulled from my own thoughts.

"We have a 68% match! Wait, cross reference that… 79% match!" Fury hastily walked over to the monitor of the man speaking. A picture of Loki was brought up and I growled quietly. "He's in German and he's not even trying to hide…" The man explained and a map showed up that showed his exactly location.

"Captain, Storm…" We both turned towards our names being called. "You're up…" I glanced over at Steve who also looked back at me and we nodded. Steve and I walked in silence until we reached our separate rooms were we split up.

I walked over to the table and I picked up my suit and I pulled the pants on first. I slid the under armor over my head and I tied my boots before putting on the torso covering. I flexed my hands as I pulled the gloves on and I gently dropped my orb into the pouch at my side. I twisted my hair up into a tight bun and Bobbie pinned my bangs out of my face. I exited the room just as the Captain was exiting his and our eyes met for a moment.

We looked each other up and down and I blushed as I noticed how he examined every detail of my body. His own red, white, and blue uniform fit his body nicely and showed off his bulging muscles. I also noted the shield that was strapped to his arm and most of his face was covered. "Uh, shall we be off?" He asked as a smile crept over his features. He offered me his arm and I smiled at him.

"Such a gentleman!" I said as I tucked my arm into the crook of his elbow. He led me down a flight of stairs and out onto the deck. We climbed aboard a cross between an airplane and a helicopter and it took off.

"I hate being flown places…" I grumbled quietly to myself but the Captain over heard it. "What else would you do, walk?" He asked and he smirked down at me. "No! I would fly myself!" I said as I sat down in a seat.

"You can fly?" He raised his eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? You didn't read my profile did you?" I asked and he looked taken aback. His silent response was a no to me and I smirked. "Then my powers should be a surprise to you, Mr. Super Soldier…" I leaned back and I rested my head against the padded cushion.


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived in Germany about three hours later and I had taken a nap throughout the entire flight. I sighed as I stood up from my seat and stretched, groaning loudly as my muscles warmed up. The Captain was leaning against the side of the plane when Natasha turned around and said we were nearing our destination. It had grown dark outside and the city below us shown brilliantly against the dark night sky.

The plane dropped in altitude and it hovered above a tall building. "Alright, this is where you two get off!" Natasha yelled over the roar of the winds from the drop door. I nodded to her and without a second thought, jumped from the plane and I landed easily on the balls of my feet. The Captain joined me and the plane quickly took off, leaving us behind. There was a quiet beep in my ear and I pressed the button on my head set. A small map appeared before my left and I led the Captain to our spot.

We reached it just in time as Loki had just fired an energy ball at an elderly man. Steve had jumped in the way and used his shield to deflect the shot and it bounced back and struck Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing…" Steve said as he slowly walked between the bowed people. Slowly everyone rose to their feet and I quietly moved to stand beside the Captain.

"The solider…" Loki said as he used his staff to get up from the ground. His eyes shifted to me and his smirk fell from his face.

"And the goddess!" He added as he straightened up. He began laughing and the electrical current inside me started to buzz with anger.

"What a pair you are!" He said as he stepped forward. A quietly buzzing approached and I glanced over my shoulder to see Natasha with the helicopter. A door opened and a machine gun armed itself and I guessed the spunky red headed woman to be at the reins of such a weapon.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" said red head ordered. He only smiled and shot an energy bolt at her which she skillfully maneuvered away from.

The Captain launched his shield at Loki who was able to block it with his staff. I took this as my opportunity to attack and I advanced towards him.

My suit glowed with life as my hands charged up and my fits became lethal. I swung and my fist sparked as it connected with his jaw. He stumbled back a few feet before he smacked me with his staff and he sent me tumbling away.

Captain had my back and jumped into the fight until he was knocked away as well.

"If you have powers, use them!" Steve said as he got jabbed in the gut. "There' s too many people for a powerful attack!" I yelled back and I ran at Loki. He swung at me but I dodged and I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the kidney. He twirled his staff around and smacked me in the face, successfully cutting my lip which started to bleed. I remained on the ground under the end of Loki's staff when I suddenly heard one of my favorite songs being played.

Everyone's attention was turned to the sound of 'Shoot to Thrill' being blared from a robot that was zooming in our direction. White hot energy shot from its hands and hit Loki, sending him tumbling backwards. The robot landed and aimed every weapon it carried at the dark haired man. I climbed from the ground and walked forward to stand by the suit.

"We've played enough reindeer games…" It said and I couldn't help but smile at its dry humor. Loki changed back into normal day clothes and held up his hands in defeat. I deadpanned for a moment. Wow. Just wow. Loki is a pansy.

"Good move…" The robot said as it lowered its weapons. The Captain was out of breath and he glanced over at the robot and then me. "Mr. Stark…" He said as he tried to catch his breath. "Captain…" the robot replied and I realized that this wasn't a robot. This was Iron Man. Well, in all actuality, this was Tony Stark, sole owner of Stark Industries.

In my book, this man was a genius.

"I don't believe that we have met…" said man turned to me and my mouth went dry. I was talking to my technological hero. "Sam Greene but just call me Storm…" I managed to spit out. I smiled and the face plate rose up to show me the true Iron Man.

"Tony Stark… I like your suit…" He said as he looked me up and down.

Once more, I blushed. I hated men. "What's it run on, like batteries?" He raised a dark eyebrow and my anger began to boil inside. The current inside me also charged up, causing my suit to glow brighter. "No…" I hissed out quietly. I let a few sparks of electricity dance about my fingers and I think he got my message.

We put our differences aside and we loaded Loki onto the ship and strapped him into a seat. We all rode in silence for the most part except for the quiet whirl of Tony's suit and the plane. Steve walked over to me.

"I don't like it…" Tony listened in on our conversation. "What? Him just giving up so easily?" Tony asked. "No, I just don't remember it being that easy…" Steve said as he pulled off the hood to his costume.

"Well, you are pretty spry for an older fellow… What's your thing palates? It's like calisthenics… You might have missed a couple things, you know doing time as a Capsicle…" Steve seemed hurt from Tony's remarks and I just stood there, in between them feeling absolutely confused.

"Old?" I raised an eyebrow and Steve sent Tony and exasperated look. "Long story…" He replied as he rolled his eyes. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in…" Steve changed the subject. "Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you…" Tony replied as he looked down at me.

"And I didn't see your file in with the other's so are you even allowed to be in here?" Tony asked raisin an eyebrow.

Once more, my temper started to grow. Lightning flashed across the sky outside and I contained a growl. "I deserve to be here just as much as you do, Mr. Stark!" I snarled as another flash ripped across the sky. I had to be careful though, I didn't want to put the whole mission at risk. Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What? You don't like a little lightning?" I growled at him, still pissed from before. My arms were crossed over my chest and the orb inside my pouch jumped around playfully. My suit began to glow and sparks flickered over my knuckles. "I'm not overly fond of what follows…" Loki said before looking up at the glass ceiling. What was he talking about, thunder?

I rolled my eyes and I realized that before, when the lightning flashed, there was no thunder to accompany it. My brow furrowed in thought as I wondered about it. It was peculiar, I didn't have to control thunder, it just normally came right along with the lightning. Tony and Cap exchanged a worried glance before looking at me.

"Storm, you need to calm down…" Natasha said from the front. I nodded and took a deep breath but the lightning didn't stop. I think that we were in a natural thunderstorm because all my nerves were on edge with the natural energy in the air.

Suddenly thunder ripped across the sky and a large thud sounded through the top of the plane. Tony slipped on his face mask and Cap grabbed his shield. I just looked up at the ceiling and my fingers sparked again.

The back gate of the plane opened and a figure landed on the floor. He had long blonde hair and he was wearing a metallic suit of armor. A long red cape billowed out behind him and in his hand rested a hammer. Wait, a hammer? That was my…

My mind flashed back to the memory. The hammer that I had taken from the government facility when I had first gotten my powers. It didn't stay for long and it left after about a week of me staring at it from guilt. I never really got a chance to use it.

The golden haired man walked forward and Tony tried to stop him but he smashed him in the chest with his hammer and the suited man flew backwards. I rolled out of the way and back up onto my feet. The blonde haired man spotted Loki and snatched him up by his throat like he weighed two pounds. They dove off the back of the plane and disappeared from sight and into the clouds.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the front and I didn't respond cause I didn't know what it was. "Think they're friendly?" Steve asked Tony. "Don't know but if he saves Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost…" Tony replied and stalked off towards the end of the gate.

"Wait, we need a plan of attack!" The Captain shouted and Tony only stopped for a moment.

"I have a plan… attack!" Tony replied as he leapt from the plane.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Steve reach for a parachute. "I'd sit this one out, Cap!" Natasha yelled as she flipped some switches. "Don't see how I can!" He said as he fastened a buckle. "These guys are from legend! They're basically gods!" Natasha warned him. "There is only one god ma'am and I don't think he dresses like that!" Cap grabbed his shield and dove off the plane.

I stood there alone in the belly of the plane looking like a retard. "I better go make sure they don't kill each other…" I explained to Natasha. "Have fun!" She said sarcastically and she left the gate open.

With a running start I pushed off the ground and leapt from the plane. I didn't even have to use my powers and I just free fell through the clouds for a while. I decided I better go somewhere and I tucked my arms and I zoomed through the air. I was still coasting on natural energy as I tried to track everyone at once.

I could faintly pick up Tony's signal and I followed it. I pushed forward with the wind and I watched as the lightning around me flickered unnaturally. I used my chance to gather as much as possible and I charged up inside by absorbing the natural energy.

I arrived at the fight just in time to see Captain America break up the fight. He jumped down from the log he was perched on and began walking towards them. I idled back for a moment listening in on the conversation.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" The muscular blonde guy retorted back to Cap.

"Then prove it, but the hammer down…" Cap explained slowly. Tony suddenly looked distressed and I decided I might have to step into this battle.

"Uh, yeah no! Bad call! He loves his-" Tony was cut off as the man swung his hammer back, hitting Tony in the face as he went. He flew off and smashed into a tree and I giggled quietly.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" the man yelled as he leapt into the air, hammer raised. I shot down from the air, landing just in front of Cap who raised his shield instinctively. The man hadn't noticed me yet but I caught the top part of his handle and I braced it with both hands.

My feet dug deeply into the ground and I gritted my teeth together as I pushed back. The ground churned up with the force applied from my feet. The man's eyes widened as he saw me holding his hammer and he swung his hammer back sending me flying. I flew through the air and I tucked and rolled into a ball. Skillfully, I rolled back onto my feet to see the man turn on me. He stopped for a moment and looked me over.

"Really, you send a woman to stop me? How pitiful you humans are! I cannont fight a woman!" He said and he placed his hand on his hip. "Good thing I don't count myself as a woman! Come at me bro!" I yelled at him and relaxed back on my heals. I motioned for him to come at me but he growled and raised his hammer to the sky.

Lightning flashed down and danced across the weapon illuminating the man's face. He was smiling at all the power he was absorbing. I swallowed nervously but I knew that I could absorb that my lightning easily and I braced myself. He pointed his hammer at me, directing the lightning and I gritted my teeth as I stood there. The lighting danced around me but eventually I got it all under control, my eyes temporarily clouding over with the huge amount of energy jumping around in my body.

I smiled and redirected the lightning right back at him, except this time it was magnified by at least five times. The man flew through the air sparking and I hunched over. That was a lot of energy to just let go. "We can't keep fighting like this!" I was cut off as the hammer flew through the air and collided with my gut.

I slammed into a tree but I easily regained my footing. The hammer was a few feet away and I strode over to it. The blonde haired man chuckled when I approached it and everyone was silent for a moment. I glanced up and the man stared back at me expectantly a smirk still on his features. What, did he think I couldn't pick up his hammer?

Well I would prove him wrong!

I reached down and with one hand, easily picked up the hammer. The man's chuckling stopped and his face deadpanned as he saw my success. I smirked back at him but then he held out his hand and I was yanked forward by the force of his hammer.

We collided into one another the hammer dropped from both our hands with a quiet thud on the ground. We both sailed into a nearby tree. I landed on top of his chest and we were both dazed for a moment. I looked up into his face and I swear I could see him smirk but then his face twisted into a look of anger.

He was pissed.

He called for his hammer and I scrambled off his chest. I brought my orb from my pocket, getting ready to release a tidal wave when he brought his hammer down at me. I raised my orb above my head and they connected.

We both flew back and I tumbled over my body once or twice before my glowing form came to rest in the debris from the previous fight. Everyone else was sprawled out from the recent shock and we all groaned as we climbed to our feet.

We slowly walked back together and I stood hunched over, glowing orb in hand. "Are we done?" I panted and everyone else nodded. I nodded as well and straightened up. The blonde haired man eyed me angrily but I brushed him off and I dropped to the ground, exhausted.

**OMG! My story has over 6,000 hits! Thank you so much! Please review! I love feed back!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, that was fun…" I said quietly once we were back on the plane. Steve weakly smiled at me and Tony scoffed. Loki was strapped back into a seat and I sat down in the seat behind Natasha.

It wasn't long until we finally landed on the platform of the ship. I had recovered some but I also didn't take that bad of a beating compared to Tony's suit and the blonde haired both looked beat to hell.

Loki was led off the ship by a platoon of soldiers and was escorted to a special room.

We were all lead into a meeting room with a large table placed in the center. I had taken off my torso cover and I just had my under armor on. I still had my gloves on and once in a while I would entertain myself by sending a few sparks across my knuckles.

Natasha sat by me and Dr. Banner stood and watched a security camera recording.

Tony was nowhere to be found but I could only guess he was taking off his suit.

The blonde haired man, which I learned was called Thor, stood quietly by the table. He had removed his cape and his hammer was safely in his room. Steve was seated comfortably in a chair a few down from mine. We watched Loki enter his new cell and I wrinkled my nose at video streaming onto the table top in front of each person.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..." Fury pressed a button. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pointed at Loki. "Ant," Points back at the controls, "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki retorted with a smirk upon his face.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you..." Fury told him grimly. I glanced at Banner, surprised that he was completely calm, because if it had been a cage for me, I would definitely not be calm.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Loki said and then looked at the camera knowing that we were watching. "How desperate are you? You call these lost creatures to defend you!"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control and some of my men. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate... You might not be glad that you did..."

Loki started laughing, before he started talking, "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is..."

An eerie smile crossed Loki's lips. "Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something?" Fury said to him as he walked down the ramp and out of the room.

The security footage disappeared and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"He kind of grows on you…" Dr. Banner replied sarcastically. "Loki is gonna drag this out so… Thor what's his play?" Steve asked, the soldier in him beginning to reason.

"He has an army… They are not of Asgard, they aren't of any world known… He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return of the Tesseract…" The thunder god finished.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve questioned. I sat in silence pondering all our options. "So he's gonna build another portal?" Dr. Banner reasoned. I nodded and agreed with him silently.

"How else would you bring an entire army to Earth?" I finally spoke up. "And that's why he needs Dr. Selvig!" I said connecting the pieces. "Selvig?" Thor questioned, looking directly at me. "Yeah, he's an astrophysicist…" Thor interrupted me. "He's a friend…" The blonde haired god finished.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell… along with one of ours…" Natasha added. I guessed her and Clint to be good friends, maybe more. "Loki let us take him… He's not leading an army from here!" Steve said.

"Loki's brain is a bag full of cats! You could _smell_ crazy on him!" Dr. Banner said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked for me because I chuckled and I rubbed my forehead.

"Be careful how you speak! Loki is not of the right mind but he is still of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor protested.

"You two don't look anything a like…" I voiced my thoughts. Steve scoffed and Banner rolled his eyes. The thunder god glared at me but I held his gaze.

"He killed 80 people in two days…" Natasha stated. Thor froze for a moment.

"He's adopted…" He finished quietly. I couldn't help but laugh at the god's remark and he looked at me angrily for a moment. I smiled and looked away.

"Iridium… what do they need iridium for?" Banner questioned, changing the subject.

"It's a stabilizing agent…" Tony chimed in as he entered the room. "It means the portal won't collapse upon itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D…. no hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing…" Tony said as he patted Thor's large bicep. "Also it means that the portal can be as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants… " Tony looked around at the technology for a moment.

"That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice but we did!" Steve glanced over at the man who supposedly was playing the old school game. Tony placed a hand over his eye and spun around as he looked at the monitors.

"How does Fury even see these?" Stark questioned. "He turns…" a woman piped up and stood up for her boss. "That's exhausting!" Tony said as he tried it himself.

While no one was looking I decided I would take a look around in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems and see what they were hiding. I plugged in the tiny microchip and Becca began hacking into the systems.

"I would like to know how Loki used his staff to turn some of the brightest minds I know into his personal flying monkeys…" Fury said as he walked in the meeting room.

"Monkeys? I do not understand…" Thor questioned. "I do! I understood that reference!" Steve said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and mopped a hand over my face. Tony and Banner exchanged a few words before leaving the room together and I sat in my chair for a moment.

I was whipped and I hadn't had a good night's sleep for three days. I waved my hand at that thought dismissing it. Who needed sleep! Instead, I let my feet guide me to the control room where I could overlook the dark night time sky.

I took a seat on the metal floor so that I could look out the window and I lazily leaned against the glass.

Thor and Agent Coulson walked in the room and were talking about something near a monitor. I couldn't quite make out their conversation but out of the corner of my eye, I watched them. They slowly began to walk together through one of the walkways until Thor stood before one of the large windows as well.

"When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here. He told me that your people would pay the price and now again. In my youth I courted war…" The thunder god looked off into the skies and his face fell. "War hasn't started yet…" Fury said as he interrupted Thor's heart to heart.

"You think that you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?" Fury questioned the God. "I do not know… Loki's mind is strange… He does not only crave power but vengeance… on me…" Thor said quietly. "What are you asking me to do?" the God looked up expectantly.

"I don't know but why is it that Loki acts like he's the only one who wants to be here?" Fury questioned. He even glanced over at me and the thunder god followed his gaze. I was caught and I knew I wasn't supposed to be listening in. "Why don't you two get to know each other?" Coulson said and glanced over at me.

Fury stalked off with Coulson and left Thor standing there alone. I turned back to the window but it wasn't long until I heard footsteps across the steel walkway. I slowly turned my head to see Thor standing a little ways behind me, arms crossed, the sadness still in his eyes.

"Pardon me but I do not believe that we have properly introduced…" He said as he walked closer to me. His deep voice was soothing and it only made my eyes grow droopier. I didn't reply but he gracefully sat down on the ground next to me.

"I'm Thor the God of thunder, son of Odin and heir to the throne of Asgard!" He said, a triumphant smirk suddenly back on his features. I snorted in amusement at him; sleep was slowly starting to creep its way into my systems.

"I'm Samantha Greene but I like to be called Sam. People here at S.H.I.E.L.D. like to call me Storm…" I ended my statement with a yawn.

"What realm are you from?" He asked, fascination dancing across his features. "Realm? Well, Earth is my home planet is that's what you're asking…" I said as I met his gaze.

We were both silent for a moment as he examined my eyes, almost looking deeper like into my soul.

"You are not like the others… You have real powers that were given to you not like the man in the metal suit who fakes his strenght…" He smiled and I chuckled quietly.

"Tony? Yeah, he hardly seems like he should be here. But I do agree with you. I am different than the others..." I said with a sad smile. "No, we are both different but we are still one in the same…" Thor said as he gently took my hand in both of his large ones.

"It is alright to be the different…" He said as we looked at each other again. "I never said that there was anything wrong with being different. I wasn't born with my powers like you were…" I said quietly at he looked at me confused.

"I was, blessed, if you could call it that. I was in the dessert and I just stumbled upon my orb…" Thor looked out into the distance for a moment like he was recalling the object.

"Ah, Chatnir…" He smiled and nodded. "Chatnir? Is that its name? Didn't know it had one..." I inquired and looked out the window. He simply nodded and I smiled. We both sat in silence for a moment.

"But what about you? You're from Asgard? What's it like?" I asked. His mood seemed to brighten substantially when I asked of his home. "It's beautiful how the sun rises in the morning and it dances across the vast ocean. And how sun reflects off the sparkling city is breathtaking. The food there is particullarly good but I find it hard to match some of the delicasies here in Midgard..." He looked lost, almost like he was back home.

"Midgard?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "It is what my people call your realm. And we call you mortals Midgardians just as I am an Asgardian..." He explained and his hands moved around, slightly distracting me.

"About a year ago, I visited Earth and I arrived in the land of New Mexico. Your government took my hammer and kept me as prisoner for a short while… There was this woman there and you remind me of her in more ways than one…" His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at me.

"Your powers were the same, you can both pick up Mjӧlnir, you share the same beauty…" He said the last part and looked into my eyes.

For being as sleepy as I was, I still managed to blush and I turned away from the god, hoping to hide it. I yawned once more, trying to hide the blush and I shut my eyes and rested my head on the window.

"Am I boring you Lady Storm?" He asked, amused. A light twinkle entered his deep blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "No… It's just I haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days and I'm fighting to stay awake at his very moment!" I said as I rubbed my eyes, hoping to evade sleep a little while longer.

"Well, if you must… I will escort you back to your room to earn a good night's sleep!" He said as he rose from the steel floor. He offered me a hand and I looked at it for a moment, wondering if I should trust him or not.

We did get into a good scuffle only a few hours ago and I didn't know how forgiving he was. We did seem to solve our difference rather quickly and I don't think that was normal. If he did anything to me though, I could just kick his ass.

I liked the second option the best.

Smirking, I slowly placed my hand in his and he swiftly pulled me from the ground. He used a little too much strength and he pulled me into his chest accidently. My hand curled up into a fist but I restrained myself from punching him.

He was still holding onto my hand and just as a warning, I shocked him. His hold on my hand didn't falter and my brow furrowed in frustration.

Damn him for being shock proof!

He let go of my hand for a moment before he unglasped his hand for a moment, almost stretching it out. Okay, maybe he wasn't entirely shock proof.

Note to self: lightning still works against this guy.

I politely pushed away and he placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. He still held my hand in his and everyone watched us as we left the room. I grumbled quietly under my breath and reluctantly walked with him.

When we arrived at my door, he released my hand. "Thank for the escort but I don't think I would have needed it… I'm a big girl and I can handle myself…" I said as I smirked at him. He laughed and looked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about attacking you tonight… It was uncalled for and extremely ungentlemanly… I just got a little worked up…" He looked down at the ground. I awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I thought it was fun plus Tony kind of needed a beating anyways!" I said as I winked at him. The smile returned to his face and the door to my room opened.

"May your dreams be sweet..." He reached down and took my hand in his.

Bringing it up to his face, he gently pressed his lips to my knuckles. I could feel my cheeks heat up and a smile danced across my lips. His lips remained there for a moment to long and I cleared my throat. He just looked up at me and smirked. I slowly pulled my hand from his and the smirk turned into a smile.

Stepping inside my room, I looked back over my shoulder. "Good night, Thor…" I watched as the door slid closed and sighed.

Men these days.

I slid on a pair of pajamas that was had been placed in my room and I took a deep breath. I dove onto the fluffy bed and it wasn't long until I basically passed out from exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

I think the rumbling in my stomach was what had woken me.

I had gotten a pretty good sleep last night and I felt refreshed. I sat up in my bed and I looked around. I got up and walked to my private bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I also took a hot shower and pulled my hair back into a tight bun and put a dark grey head band in my hair. I put on my suit pants but I only kept my under armor on.

My stomach still rumbled hungrily and I walked out of my room to the hallway. A few soldiers walked by and nodded their respects towards me which I returned.

I followed my nose to the Avengers private cafeteria which consisted of a few tables and one large circle one in the middle.

My eyes suddenly drifted to the food that was set up like a buffet and I rushed over and grabbed a plate. I was the first one here so I just decided to eat. When I gathered all my food, I also picked up a tablet and carried it with me to read while I was eating. I sipped on the glass of orange juice as I turned the tablet on.

I hungrily devoured the scrambled eggs and hash browns on my plate and I headed back for seconds.

Don't judge me. My body needed a lot of calories to maintain a normal weight.

As I began my second helping, the door to the room slid open with a hiss. I glanced over and saw Thor enter the room and he yawned as he walked over to my table. He sat down across from me and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked down at my food.

He lightly tapped his fingers on the table and I sipped my orange juice but watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Good morning, Thor..." I said as my eyes trailed over the tablet with today's news. "Good morning, Lady Storm!" He replied and I looked up at him.

"No, there is no 'Lady'. Just Storm…" I said and Thor nodded in understanding.

We both sat in silence for a while until I sighed and looked up at him. "Are you going to get something to eat? Cause that's kinda what people do when they come to a cafeteria…" I explained and glanced over my shoulder. The thunder god looked confused.

"We are to get our own food? I thought servants usually just brought it to us..." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

I don't know if I was ready for his BS this morning.

"Alright, come on!" I grabbed his large hand and pulled him up from his seat. I towed him over to the buffet of food and I grabbed a plate. "What would you like to eat?" I smiled up at him. "I don't know, everything looks delicious!" He eyed everything hungrily.

I reached under the sneeze guard and scooped up some eggs and a few pancakes. I handed the plate to him and he smiled in thanks. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked from beside the drink bar.

"Do you have that dark sugary drink? I forget what it's called…" he scratched his beard and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Coffee?" I smirked at him. "Yes! That's it! Coffee! I love coffee!" His smile broadened and I poured him a cup before returning to my seat.

I quickly finished my plate and sat back as I watched him eat. "I have a question… Why don't you and Loki get along?" The thunder god looked up at me as he shoved an entire pancake in his mouth. His mouth was full and he chewed for a moment.

"He wants the throne of Asgard and I'm the only thing standing in his way…" he finished as he took a swig of coffee. I nodded and scratched my chin.

"I read Dr. Selvig's research and he explained how you used this thing called the Bifrost to travel to the different realms. He also explained how you broke it so I was just wondering how you got back to Earth." Down went another pancake.

"My father and the scientists here on Earth both helped to get me back here. They opened up a portal for me to travel through but I don't know if it is possible again…" Another sip of coffee.

"So once we get the Tesseract back, you will return to Asgard and you might possibly be stuck there for good?" He pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps…" He replied and he whipped his mouth with a napkin. He had finished his plate and was now reclining in his seat.

"I have one last question. Sometimes, do you… lose control over yourself?" I asked my voice almost a whisper. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the table.

"No…" He replied quietly. "Sometimes, I just get really angry and I just can't control myself. Sometimes I'm afraid that I won't go back to being myself and that I will just destroy everything in my path… You just saw a small bit of what I could do back in New Mexico!" Tears suddenly stung my eyes and I cursed myself for being weak.

A single tear fell and I hastily wiped it away. I looked down at the ground but to my surprise, I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. I looked up with red puffy eyes and I sniffled. "We are a team and I promise that as long as I'm here, I will protect you, even if it's from yourself…" He said as he met my gaze with a strange intensity.

I looked down at our interlocking hands and I smiled. He gently rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand and my stomach churned nervously. "Thank you, Thor. I think that you're the only one here who understands my problems…" I smiled all teary eyed and the thunder god smiled back at me. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his.

"I suppose I better go check out how things are going with locating the Tesseract…" I rose up from my seat. I was about to walk out of the room when I stopped and rested a hand against the door frame. "Again, thank you and our agreement is mutual. I've got your back…" I smiled at him and exited the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking from the cafeteria, I marched down the well-lit hallway and passed some windows. I looked inside and saw Dr. Banner and Tony working inside. Steve was also in the room and I walked through the door as it hissed open.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" I said as I walked inside and looked around.

"Uh, hey you! Weather girl! This is kind of an estrogen free zone if you catch my drift. This is where the big boys play…" Stark said as he looked up from his work. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh come on! This stuff can't be that hard!" I walked over to him and examined the holographic screen before him.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't even qualified to see this!" Tony said as he lightly pushed me away.

Alright, he pissed me off.

"Becca, lock all this!" I motioned to the room. A few seconds later, all the screens went blank. Tony and Banner looked up at me. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not funny, turn it back on…" Tony said, all the humor leaving his eyes. I didn't say a word but I stood there triumphantly. "No!" I bit back. Tony raised his eye brows and took a step towards me. "Turn it back on!" He demanded but I held my ground. "Make me!" I said as I stuck my tongue out. "OKay, that's not childish at all... I'm dealing with a five year old..." He mumbled quietly under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Becca, how is the hacking going?" I said quietly as I raised my fingers to the headset. "It is going as planned except Mr. Stark seems to have his own system trying to break through the fire walls as well." My temper flared and I looked up at him. "Good, carry on and stay in the shadows." The line cut off and I raised my hazel eyes to Tony.

"So, a little birdie told me that Mr. Stark is hacking into the network…" I narrowed my eyes at him. I mean, sure I was too, but I got here first!

"Yeah, okay maybe I was doing a little research into Fury's background. He's a spy, his secrets have secrets. I mean come on!" Tony said as he ate a bag of blue berries. "And I should know everything when my decryption code finishes breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. In a few hours I will know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has!" Tony said as he offered some blueberries to Steve.

"Fine but if you get in trouble, it won't be my fault! Becca unlock the systems…" I said quietly into the headset.

"Becca, whose that? Your sidekick? Is she cute?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "I don't need a sidekick and she's my AI butler/nanny…" I watched as the monitors came back online. Steve grumbled something under his breath, leaving the room abruptly and stalked out.

"Mr. Stark? What are you doing?" Fury suddenly entered the room, fuming.

"Nothing, we have all the systems set up and now we just wait…" Tony said as he played with the monitor. "Yeah, we'll be able to track the cube down to the nearest half mile!" Banner said from beside Tony.

"And by the way… What exactly is phase 2?" Tony asked pulling up the window on the monitor. Steve suddenly returned and placed a nasty looking weapon on the table.

"Phase 2 is when S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons! Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve explained.

"We gathered everything that was connected with the cube that does not mean!" Tony interrupted Fury. "Excuse me, what about this making weapons business?" Tony turned the monitor around and showed a nuke on the screen.

"Looks like the world hasn't changed a bit…" Steve said becoming angry.

Natasha and Thor suddenly entered the room. "Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha.

"Have you thought about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha said as she stepped forward. "Sam, maybe you should step outside as well…" She warned and my brow furrowed in confusion. "Why does everyone think I need to be away from computers!" I yelled and grabbed my hair in frustration.I suddenly became a little angry and the current inside my body hummed.

"I was in Calcutta! I was pretty well removed!" Banner explained.

"Don't snap at him, he wasn't doing anything wrong. If anything, yell at Tony!" I said and Natasha turned her gaze on me. "Loki is manipulating the both of you and it's becoming dangerous…" she stepped forward again.

"Well I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to make nuclear weapons!" Banner snapped as he pointed to the monitor. "Because of him!" Fury pointed his index finger at Thor who looked shocked.

"Me?" the thunder god still looked confused.

"Last year, the Earth had a visitor from another planet who decided to have a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that we are not only alone, but we are hopelessly out gunned…" Fury said.

"But my people have had nothing but peace with your race!" Thor protested. "But you're not the only people out there and you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched and can't be controlled!" Steve interrupted.

"Like you control the cube?" Cap raised an eyebrow.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it. It is a signal to the other realms that the Earth is ready for higher forms of war!" Thor protested.

"Higher forms of war?" Cap questioned.

"Cause weapons are always the answer!" Tony added. Fury turned to him. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Tony went silent and looked at the floor.

"Since when is this all about me?" Tony asked.

"Isn't it always about you?" I snapped at him. He turned and looked at me. "Excuse me, Weather girl, but once again, why are you here? Oh, wait! Better not get you to angry or you'll cause a hurricane!" He jabbed at me.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this!" Thor added.

I turned on him. "We are… I mean… They are! But apparently not when it comes to warfare!" I said looking back at Fury.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow things up?" Fury turned to Thor. Everyone just began bickering and I grew silent. I was the only one in the room who wasn't making a fool of myself.

Right now, I had to focus on keeping my cool and just listening to this bunch was making my temper flare. The scepter on the table next to me began to glow and my head began to throb. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt the sudden increase in energy.

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos!" Thor jested. "No we're the chemical mixture that makes chaos, we're a time bomb!" Banner explained and my eyes began to cloud over.

"Thor…" I choked out through gritted teeth. I grabbed onto his forearm and gripped it tightly. "You need to step away!" Fury ordered.

"Why not? Why can't a guy let off a little steam?" Tony said as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. Cap quickly brushed it off and turned to Tony. "You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said. "Make me!" Tony jabbed.

"Thor…" I squeezed his forearm harder. I think he got the message.

"We all just need to calm down and cool our tongues!" Thor said as he glanced down at me. But everyone continued on like they didn't hear anything.

"Yeah, a man in a big suit. Take that off and what are you?" Steve asked Stark. "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist…" Stark retorted.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "I've seen the footage and all you fight for is yourself… You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; lay down the wire and let the other guy cross it…" Steve said. "I think I would just cut the wire!" Stark replied, seeming unaffected.

"Stop pretending to be the hero…" Steve warned and got even closer to Tony. "A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony jabbed back. This really seemed to burn Steve and his lips turned down in a frown.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds…" Steve offered. Natasha just scoffed and this seemed to fuel the tension in the room.

"Agent Romanoff, please escort Dr. Banner back to his room!" Fury ordered. "You rented it, remember?" Banner snapped taking a few steps back. "It was just in case…" Banner interrupted Fury. "In case you needed to kill me but you can't! I know, I've tried! I got low and I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet it my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So, I moved on and focused on helping others until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff? How I stay calm?" Banner stepped back and without realizing it, picked up the scepter.

Everyone tensed up and placed their hands on their weapons. My eyes began to grow more blurry and I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight this off much longer.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter…" Cap told Banner gently. Said man looked down at his hands, horrified.

A beeping rang out through the silent room and Banner looked up and placed the scepter back on the table. "Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all…" Banner said as he walked over to the machine that was beeping.

The tension in the room decreased substantially and I could feel relief was over my body. I took a deep breath and I could feel myself return to my body. I straightened up but I still kept my hand on Thor's forearm. He looked down at me with a worried look and I nodded to tell him I was alright.

"Miss?" Becca's voice asked through the ear piece.

"What?" I asked still fighting to control myself.

"There appears to be an explosive under your position…" The AI explained.

My eyes shot opened and I looked at Tony. He seemed to be the only one listening and his eyes were also wide. "Oh shit…" I said as it registered in my head.

Suddenly, the floor erupted and everyone was thrown in different directions. I blocked my face with my hands as I was thrown out the large glass window. My body tumbled down onto the hard steel floor of the research level. The wind rushed from my lungs as I struck the ground. I rolled onto my stomach and looked around.

Large pieces of broken glass were framing my landing spot.

With a loud moan I sat back on my knees and raised two fingers to the head set. "Is anyone there? Can I get an update on the ship?" I asked and the line was silent for a moment.

"Sam, this is Agent Hill! The number three engine is down due to an unknown explosion and unauthorized personnel have begun invading the ship hanger. We need you to go check it out!" I nodded and took off down the long hallway.

It wasn't until to long that an ear splitting scream ripped through the silence and my stomach dropped.

Banner wasn't himself anymore. Shit.

He needed to be contained.


	15. Chapter 15

I pushed the other order away and ran toward the inhuman roar. I wove in and out of the piping in the ships operations hanger. I could tell I was getting close because of the tension in the air but I don't think that was the first thing that gave it away.

It could also have been the demolished laboratory rooms or the ripped piping from the walls that warned me.

I was just about to turn a corner when a large mass rushed forward and we ran into each other. We both let out a loud grunt as we stepped away from each other.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" I asked as I peered around the corner. I could see a large green human and I guessed it was the Hulk.

"Saving every single human on this ship…" He responded in a hushed tone as he also peeked around the opposite corner. "Okay, we can't just rush into this! We need to work together, like a team!" I whispered. We looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll get to Natasha, you go for Banner!" I said back and he nodded.

He rushed forward with inhuman like speed and tackled the Hulk just as he was about to pumble Natasha. Her brow was covered in sweat and she was holding onto her side. I rushed over and knelt down beside her.

"Natasha, are you alright?" I asked and she slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just… a little shaken up…" She responded and she took a deep breath. Her hand was shaking slightly and we both jumped as the Hulk roared.

"Stay here and recover, I'll go help Thor!" I said as I sprinted through the large opening in the wall. I arrived just in time to see the thunder god be thrown through thick cement slabs. The Hulk was just about to go chase after him and I panicked. "Hey, Banner!" I yelled and the green monster froze and turned to me. "Yo mamma is so dumb, she went to the dentist and asked for bluetooth!" I tried distracting him with my joke.

An eerie smile crossed over his face before he rushed at me. He ran at me full speed so I decided to slow his down. The windows around us shattered and I pushed back on the large creature with a powerful wind tunnel. I remained in place as the Hulk began to slowly get pushed back the wind. I smirked as he get pushed back further but it quickly left as the green monster dug his feet into the ground and the wind did nothing but tussle his dark hair. He laughed darkly and ran at me.

I rolled out of the way and next to his leg. This whole time I had been building up the electric current and I punched the Hulk in the back of the knee. He growled and reached down for me but I was to fast. I dodged and punched him in the shoulder, small bolts being absorbed by his skin.

A large hand wrapped around my leg and I was launched through the air and into a nearby fighter plane. The hard steel bent around my body and I lay back for a moment. Thor called his hammer and smashed the green monster in the face.

Laying there for a moment, I stretched my hand out and waited. The familiar tug from Chatnir tingled my fingers and I rolled my eyes. "Come on!" I hissed through gritted teeth. The Hulk heard me and looked in my direction. "Come on!" I strained and really tried getting Chatnir to come.

Just as the Hulk was a few feet away, the familiar electric buzz pressed against my palm and I summoned a whole wall of water. The large body of liquid pushed back the green rage monster and gave me a moment to breath. I pried myself from the cold steel and I dropped to the ground. Regaining my thoughts, I advanced once more.

Dealing two more swift blows to the opposite knee and shoulder, I was ready to set my whole plan into action.

"Storm, what are you doing!" Thor asked as he was thrown to the side.

"Just watch!" I yelled back, the Hulk was distracted. I jumped and easily landed on his back.

God, I hope this worked.

I placed my hands on the upper part of his back and I released some of the built up electrical energy. The large monster let out a roar before he tumbled to the ground, paralyzed. Exhausted and worn out, my knees buckled and I collapsed right on the Hulk's back. My chest rose up and down quickly as my heart beat thundered wildly in my chest. Thor, also looking exhausted, walked over and stood in front of me. Underneath me, the Hulk growled but he was still unable to move.

"What did you do to him?" Thor asked. "I struck all the main nerves in his body with electricity. He shouldn't be able to move for a while…" I looked down and sighed. "Guess that high school physiology class paid off..." I panted and brushed some hair from my face.

Before I could react, my body smashed through the cement ceiling. The Hulk had jumped up and we both went through the ceiling and now we crunched against the second one. I let out a yelp of pain and I faintly heard my name being called. For a moment, I was lodged into the thick cement. My nose was scrunched up and my head throbbed.

"Maybe my calculations were off by a few seconds!" I yelled to Thor who tried to fight off the green monster. He was backhanded into another wall. A large green hand reached up and pulled me from my place and I reached down and tried to pry his large fingers off. I didn't get far as he spun around and launched me toward the windows. I cursed myself mentally as my back cracked from the impact.

The Hulk had thrown me clear out of the hanger and I was falling into open air. I shut my eyes and relaxed for a moment. I guessed and estimated that I had about 30,000 feet left before I actually hit the ground so I had plenty of time.

Except, I wasn't sure if I should trust my math again. Ever.

I thought out whole plan over and decided that the thunder god probably needed help and it was my motivation to get back into the fight. The air around me began to stop my fall and the current picked up. I moved slowly and then built up speed.

When I reached the ship, things had gone from bad to worse. Things were exploding, guns were being fired, people were screaming. When I got back into the ship, a fighter plane was shooting at the Hulk. I flew right between the monster and the plane and I tumbled to the floor. I was so weak, my electric shield was down and the shots were dangerously close to my head. I curled up in a ball and I tried to protect my face.

'I'm going to die, right here and right now…' I thought to myself but my thoughts were scattered because of the constant throbbing in the back of my skull. That thought suddenly changed when two large arms wrapped around me and I was pulled away from the shots.

Whoever picked me up, dove forward and soon we had safely taken cover. I had never been without my electric shield before and I felt vulnerable and tiny. I huddled in closer to whomever's chest I was in and I whimpered. I felt so exposed and weak.

I looked up and my eyes met the blonde thunder god's. I sat there in silence and just let him hold me. His heart was pounding wildly, matching the rate of mine. The shooting around us stopped and I looked out and found that the Hulk was gone alone with the plane. I tried to get out of Thor's hold but he didn't let go. His large arms were wrapped around my small waist and they only seemed to pull me closer.

I felt all warm and tingly inside.

To be honest, I hadn't ever been this cuddly with a man. Ever. Not even in college.

I hardly ever drank, I didn't go to parties, I just stayed in my dorm and studied. I had never been in a relationship or… even kissed a guy.

So, I was proud to say that my virginity was intact.

They just plain made me uncomfortable! I got so nervous around them and I usually avoided them all together. Now it was a different story.

I was literally lying in a God's arms.

"Uh, Thor? It's safe…" I managed to squeak out. His gripped lessened some. He looked down at me with his deep blue eyes and he reached a scratched up hand and lightly touched my hair. Looking up into his eyes, a glint of amusement flashed over his blue irises. Wrinkling up my nose, I didn't like how he found this bear hug to be comfortable.

Inside me, the glint sparked something. Almost coaxing up a challenge for me to accept. I narrowed my eyes and cracked my knuckles.

"Challenge accepted..." I mumbled under my breath.

Struggling slightly, I pressed against his wide chest. I strained and growled as I tried to get out of his arms. My hands gripped tightly to the metal armor and I pushed back against his huge arms. I accepted that he was indeed stronger than I was in this vulnerable state and sighed.

After breaking a small sweat, I just relaxed rested my head on his armored chest. "I bet you don't have those back on Asgard…" I said quietly, changing the subject back to the Hulk. He chuckled and it shook his frame causing mine to shake.

Using this as an oppurtunity, I lightly pushed off his chest and this time he let go but he stopped smiling. I carefully rose to my feet and offered him a hand. The smile returned to his face and I had to use all my body weight to pull him up. And in return I landed on my butt with my gloved hand still wrapped around his forearm. He just chuckled at me again but he didn't let go of my arm.

"Let's go…" He smiled and tugged me along after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Slowly but surely, we made our way to the containment room where Loki had supposedly been located. The door to the room slid open and my eyes widened when I noticed Loki was escaping the cell. Thor's hand gripped mine tightly but soon released it as he rushed forward. "NO!" He cried out and tackled Loki.

My heart stopped beating though, when the thunder god sailed through an image of Loki and the door to the cell closed behind him. "No!" I quietly hissed under my breath. My prescence seemed to go unnoticed, so I quietly slipped away and to the other door in the room. It opened without making a sound and I quietly flew up onto the top of the containment cell.

Loki walked up to the glass and looked inside. "When are you ever not going to fall for that?" the dark haired god smirked at his brother.

We all stood in silence for a moment and Loki walked over to the control panel. Thor raised his hammer against the glass and it cracked, but only slightly. The whole container began to shake. I tumbled around for a moment and held my breath. The shaking stopped and Loki laughed at his brother's futile escapes.

"The humans think us immortal… Should we test that?" Loki asked as he turned to the control panel. Acting on impulse, I jumped down and took out the guard that was in the room with us. I landed in a crouched position and glanced over at Thor who was warning me not to continue.

"Storm, run!" Thor said and I flinched when he pounded on the glass.

I pulled my orb from my pocket, transforming it in the electrical gun and I pointed it at Loki.

"I don't think that is such a good idea…" I tilted my head to the side playfully. Loki slowly backed away from the panel, hands raised in submission. I smirked and I slowly walked towards him, gun raised. Loki smiled and chuckled quietly, turning to his brother. "Looks like it's the little goddess to the rescue…" the current inside me buzzed as his taunts continued.

"Stop calling me that! I am not like you!" I snapped at him. He chuckled quietly once more and I glanced over at Thor. He had a guilty look on his face and I grew worried.

"Brother, she is the key to everything! You and I could rule the world, together, if we just used her…" An eerie smile twitched at Loki's lips. My hand started to shake and the gun began to rattle. "Let him out…" I pointed towards the glass with my gun.

"Always trying to be brave aren't we…" Loki chuckled quietly and walked back towards the panel.

"Let him out!" I yelled at Loki and pointed my gun back at him. "I can't let that happen…" I suddenly felt a cool blade pressed against my throat. I swallowed and froze in place. The Loki in front of me fizzled into nothingness and I knew that I had been tricked.

"So naïve… You aren't cut out to be in this band of freaks!" Loki whispered into my ear. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked back. I let out a pained yelp and my face distorted in pain.

"Loki, don't touch her!" Thor said as he placed his fist on the glass. His eyes darkened with his rage and he gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong brother? You don't like me touching your things?" Loki said as he applied more pressure with his scepter. I felt it break skin and a sticky liquid began dripping down my neck. Thor growled and I whimpered slightly. "Loki! She is not part of your schemes!" Thor protested but the god of mischief heard none of it.

"You know, we could rule the world together…" Loki whispered into my ear. I tried to pull away from his grip but the hold on my hair remained intact. "You could be my queen and we could force all the petty humans to do the work for us…"

I was sad to say that I actually pondered this thought for a moment. Would it really be so bad to have everything my heart desired? Would it really be so bad to be worshiped like the Gods I was currently associated with?

I would have slapped myself right at that very moment if I hadn't been held captive. What was I thinking? I was supposed to use my powers for good and to protect people. Not enslave a race.

Apparently, Loki took my silence as a yes and smirked. "See brother? Everyone craves power! Even the purest of hearts…" I let out a low growl as Loki pulled me closer to him. He tugged me along to the control panel and flipped open the box which contained the drop button. He flicked another switch which opened up the floor. Air blew freely throughout the room and Thor looked down for a moment. Pure hatred caked his features and he stepped back into the middle of the cell, ready for his plummet down to the ground. His blue eyes fell on me and our gaze locked.

Silently, I was apologizing to him for ever getting him into this situation. His gaze softened and he took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, brother…" Loki hit the button and the cell dropped. It was out of my sight in a few seconds and I decided to take action. Grabbing Loki's forearm, I sent the weak electric current inside me, racing through his body. He let out a loud yelp and the lightning danced across his limbs for a moment. His grip on me lessened and I elbowed him in the gut. I slipped under the scepter but I wasn't fast enough because the sharp end caught my neck. I reached up and felt more liquid spilling from the wound. I pulled my hand away and gasped to see it was covered in blood.

"You little!" Loki hissed and advanced towards me. I sprinted towards the large opening in the floor and without another thought; I dove down into the open air. My brain spun with the sudden loss of blood. My vision blurred for a moment but I slowly was able to regain my focus. I ignored the pain that was radiating from my neck and I could only guess how deep Loki cut me.

I increased the air current around me and my body sailed faster. I zipped through a cloud and the container came into view. Inside the glass, I could see Thor bouncing around. I easily caught up with the large container and matched its speed. The wind had caused it to begin turning and I had to time this right or else this was going to hurt.

My heart beat picked up as I noticed how quickly the ground below us was getting closer.

'Here goes nothing!' I covered my face with my forearms and burst through the first wall of glass. I kept my eyes open and I quickly located Thor, who was exactly where I wanted him. He floated in midair and I slammed into him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and spun so that my back was to the glass and he was safe.

We smashed through the second glass wall and a few moments later we hit the ground. The impact lessened my grip on the thunder god and we tumbled away from each other, dirt spraying up from the ground as we went. I sighed weakly and I let my head slump to the ground. I studied the yellow wild flowers that surrounded me until my eyes began to grow blurry and I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

~Thor's POV~

It all happened so fast.

One moment, I was tumbling towards the Earth in a steel trap. The next moment, Storm came crashing through the glass and saved me. I have to admit, we did land a bit roughly but that's to be expected when we break out of a cell.

I groaned as I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the sky. I could see smoke billowing from the flying machine high in the air. It must have taken five minutes to fall from that altitude but it seemed to pass in seconds.

When we escaped the container, Mjӧlnir went flying and landed some place. Storm also flew through the air but I didn't know where she was at. She could have traveled a lot further, considering how light she is. She was so small and fragile looking. If I was not careful, I could seriously hurt her. I took in a deep breath and I sat up slowly, looking around. We seemed to land in a meadow and I could see the remains of the smashed container a good distance away.

Looking from my position to the distance from the container, Storm must have been moving at a high rate of speed to break through the glass. I groaned and mopped a hand over my face but then sat in silence.

At first, when there were no other sounds, I thought nothing of it. We probably scared away all the creatures away with just our presences. But the lack of quiet groaning worried me. Storm couldn't be that far away and she had to be in an immense amount of pain.

"Storm?" I called out and there was no reply. My voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

"Storm?" I asked once more, my voice stronger. I waited a moment but I heard nothing. No moaning. No whimpering. Not even the slightest rustle of the weeds around us. I carefully climbed to my feet and I straightened up.

A few yards away lay the mangled body of the goddess I had taken a liking to.

"Sam?" I asked and I rushed over. Her body lay motionless and I knelt down beside her. I held my breath and watched with wide eyes for any sign of life. I released the breath when I noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I reached out and my hands ghosted over her thin form and my eyes fell upon a reflective material. A piece of glass lay glittering in the sunlight, part of it protruding from her side.

As soon as I touched it, her head shot up, her eyes wide and her teeth gritted.

~Sam's POV~

"Samantha! It's alright!" Thor's startled face was the first thing I saw. He reached out with his large, calloused hands and lightly cupped my cheek. I reached up my own hand and placed it on his. I leaned into his touch, sighing quietly. The adrenaline coursing through my body made me shake but Thor's touch seemed to calm me down slightly.

"Damn it…" I croaked out quietly as I closed my eyes. A few tears from the pain slid down my cheeks. I tried to sit up, pain shooting through my body. I cried out and Thor gently pushed me back to the ground. "It hurts… It hurts…" I whimpered and I reached down and touched the exposed glass. "I know it hurts… I know…" Thor tried to comfort me as he stroked my hair.

"We have to get it out!" I hissed. "Alright, I'm just going to pull it out and it gonna be done with…" I said as more tears slid down my cheeks. I moved my hands to the glass shard.

Just touching it made pain shoot through my body. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" I said and I looked up at Thor. His blue eyes looked shaken and he was exhausted. He nodded and looked down at the wound.

Without a word, he gently placed his hands over mine and pushed them out of the way. "On three…" He explained. I nodded and braced for the pain. "One… Two… Three…" He wrapped his fingers around the exposed edges and yanked.

A sickening rip sounded through the air which was accompanied by a scream. I was in so much pain that I didn't even realize the scream was my own. I looked up and saw Thor hold up the shard. It was a good four inches long and it was colored red with my blood. The thunder god tossed the piece away with disgust.

I whimpered but I felt relieved as the pain lessened only slightly. At least I could breathe now without screaming. I laid my head back in the wild flowers and took a deep breath.

Yeah, I definitely felt a lot better.

I glanced over at Thor who was looking at his blood stained hands. He had a guilty look on his face. "This wasn't your fault…" I told him quietly. His eyes rose from his hands to my face but he didn't say anything.

"You didn't have to save me..." He admitted and I closed my eyes. "I couldn't just let you turn into an Asgardian pancake though!" It was quiet for a while and I just looked up at the sky.

"Why did you save me?" He suddenly asked. I watched the clouds float by overhead. I spotted one that looked like a cow but decided not to bother him with it.

"You save me once, remember? I promised you that I had your back and I don't break promises..." He was silent and I continued to lounge in the grass. My side was still throbbing intensly but the pain wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…" I said quietly. Thor came and sat next to me but he didn't lie down.

Instead, he quietly picked at the grass with his fingers.

"Being thrown around like a rag doll…" I put my hands behind my head. The bleeding had stopped already from my wound. Apparently Gods healed quickly.

"So, you're just going to stop fighting?" His deep voice was smooth and clear. "I don't know. I don't really have anything left to fight for…" He was silent once more and his blue eyes sparkled as he looked out over the ocean.

"I used to have it all… A family, the perfect job, an apartment, I lived with my best friend… But, now that's all gone because of my powers…" I slowly sat up; I still had to take it easy so that I didn't reopen the wound.

"People view me differently because of what I did…" I explained and he nodded.

"What exactly did you do?" A cool breeze came rushing off the water, causing our hair to blow in the wind.

"I lost control… I caused catastrophes all across the planet. Earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes… You name it… That's why I'm afraid that if I lose control again… It'll be worse this time…" I explained and I watched the waves beat on the shore.

"Yet you stopped…" He said and I pondered that for a moment.

I really did stop, whether it be from exhaustion or just will power, I stopped. The presence of a warm hand enclosing mine brought me from my thoughts.

"What do you fight for?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment and his eyes squinted as the sun reflected off the water.

"Jane Foster…" I remained silent as I listened to the thunder god ramble on about this woman. I wish I had something to fight for.

"Sam, if you don't have anything to fight for, fight for yourself…" He turned my face towards him and our eyes locked. "The thing is… I don't know if I'm worth fighting for…" I said quietly and I removed my face from his hand.

Silence surrounded us once more and the only sound around us was the wind. "Then fight for how people see you… Change their thoughts about you and make them worship you!" He smirked and I chuckled quietly. He slowly rose from the ground, obviously still sore from our little encounter with the Hulk. He stalked off into the grass and I also slowly stood up.

A few feet away, I spotted Mjӧlnir. Willing my feet to move forward, the wild flowers tugged at my pants. I reached down and wrapped my hand around the leather handle but another hand joined mine.

We pulled it from the ground together and I looked up into the handsome face of the thunder god. A wide smile overtook his features and I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

Bringing his hand into view, the electric current inside me suddenly spiked as he placed Chatnir in my free hand. The little blue orb jumped and vibrated with excitement. I found renewed strenght and the pain suddenly vanished from my wound. The current was pumping adrenalin through my body at a fast pace, causing the pain to fade. I smiled down at the energetic ball before I looked up to Thor.

"I'll fight for Jane Foster too then…" My hazel eyes met his and he wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

At that moment, my heart rate picked up and I suddenly became light headed. Thor leaned his head down towards me and placed his smooth forehead against mine. Our eyes, just inches apart, were locked onto one another. "Thank you…" he said and our noses lightly touched.

Realizing what was about to happen, I swallowed and prepared myself. Our lips, so close now, hovered above one another.

"Miss Greene?" Becca's voice rang out through the earpiece. My eyes shot open and my eyebrows knotted together. Thor seemed to hear it to and a smirk danced across his lips. He was still looking at me expectantly but I cleared my throat and pulled back. He still had his large arm secured around my waist, holding me against him.

"What Becca?" I asked calmly yet I was still pissy with her.

"Your new suit is prepared…" She explained. "Alright, put it in the transporter…" I ordered and the line went silent.

I looked back up at Thor and I noticed that his hand was covering mine on the hammer. He was still looking down at me expectantly. Swallowing the weird sensation in my stomach, I looked back up at him.

"So we better go help save the city, I mean if that's what we really wanted to do. Or we could just stay here and just everyone else take care of Loki. I like that idea because I'm kind of tired and my side hurts and..." I rambled on and on about nothing until Thor silence me. He placed a finger to my lips and smiled. "Alright, save the city. Got it..." I nodded to myself and looked down at the orb in my hand. I smiled and the current inside me swelled.

I held up Chatnir to the sky and we both held up Mjӧlnir.

The clouds around us raged silently and a loud rumble cracked through the air. At the same moment, lightning struck our weapons and the transporter kicked in. I watched as the new suit materialized around my muscular arms and smiled. The lightning traveled down my body and the new suit wrapped around my torso.

Thor's suit also transformed. Steel, almost chainmail like squares encased his arms and his chest armor grew thicker. The long red cape fluttered in the breeze behind him, successfully brought together the whole look.

The suit I had on now was mostly the same, but different.

It still glowed a brilliant blue but I added a few things. Adorning my back was a ring (just like in Tron Legacy) and when I placed Chatnir in it, it would hover in midair so I wouldn't have to carry him around all the time. It could be broken apart into two smaller rings. They could also be used as a weapon; I would charge it up with electricity and launch it at people.

After the transformation was complete, I smiled up at Thor who beamed down at me. I let go of Mjӧlnir and Thor swung the mighty hammer around.

"Oh no! I can fly my-" I was cut off as we lifted into the air. "You're tired!" He teased which fueled my current. The suit glowed brighter and I pushed off of the thunder god. I twirled through the air with ease as he flew next to me.

"I bet I can beat you there!" I said and added in a wink. I flew off without waiting for his reply and giggled playfully.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't too long until the city came into view. Thor had decided to go to another part of the city but I decided to head to the Stark Tower. My feet quietly touched down on the gravel and Dr. Selvig turned to me.

"Dr. Selvig! Shut it off!" I yelled over the loud roar of the machine. In the center, the Tesseract floated in midair. "I can't shut it off! It's too late!" He explained.

"Come on! Dr. Selvig, shut it down!" a familiar voice rang out from behind me. I turned around and I smiled when the familiar red and gold suit sparked my memory.

"Good to see you alive, Sammy!" Stark said from inside his suit. "Yeah, whatever… Don't shoot the machine! It's surrounded by pure energy; hardly anything can break through that!" I shot a few sparks its way and I watched it dance across the force field. "I have to give it a shot!" Tony said as he charged up his cannons. "Tony, don't!" I didn't get a chance to finish. Tony shot at the Tesseract and his energy was shot right back at us.

Next thing I knew, I was on my butt.

The idiot actually shot it.

It knocked Selvig out and he lay peacefully on the gravel. I growled and turned back to Tony. "You don't listen! I told you not to!" I yelled over the machine. "Alright, I'll give you that one! It was quiet stupid but my curiosity got the best of me!" He yelled back before he slowly went back down to the pent house. "I swear you are going to be the death of me!" I yelled after him. I heard a deep chuckle come across the com and smirked. Tony left it on the whole time so I could hear everything.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity..." Loki's voice sounded.

"Uh…actually, I'm planning to threaten you!" Stark replied.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You got that glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything!"

"No, no, no! Threatening!" I could hear the attitude dripping from his voice. I couldn't contain the chuckles as I listened.

"No drink? You sure? I'm having one!"

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing..."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God. A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins. Oh! And we can't forget about the girl who can easily destroy the planet when, you know... it's that time of the month if you catch my drift…"

I deadpanned for a moment. Thank you, Tony, for thuroughly embarrasing me to everyone who listened in on the com.

"And you, big fella! Have managed to piss them all off!" Tony finished. He was such a kind, kind man. FYI, I was not that temperamental!

"Samantha? The woman who can control the storms and cause natural disasters… Surprisingly, she is one part of my plan. If I get her angry enough, I wouldn't have to lift a finger. I could just sit back and watch her conquer Earth for me!" Loki added and I narrowed my eyes at his tone.

"Well, yeah… but I've seen the tapes and it is not pretty. Plus tell me how you plan to rule Earth if she whipped out the entire human race, hmm? She is trying to learn how to control it but things are off to a rocky start…" There was no reply for a moment.

"Not a great plan. She would probably kill you before you even laid a hand on her. And, well I'm sure Thor probably wouldn't enjoy seeing her with you…"

"Thor?" Loki scoffed at the thought. "Are you implying that my brother is in love with her?" I froze in my spot.

"Perhaps. you never know. They do seem pretty happy together… And I think he already has a problem with you anyways. Besides when they come, and they will, they'll come for you!"

"I have an army..."

"We have a Hulk!"

"I thought the beast had wandered off!"

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on _you_. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll _avenge_ it!"

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting _you_?" I froze once more as I listened to a magnetic clink sound through the earpiece. He got Tony! My mind started playing through all these scenarios about how we would have to fight him. I even found myself smirking a few times thinking about getting Stark back for all his rude comments he said about me. But when I heard Tony's laugh, I knew that it hadn't worked.

"It should work!"

"Well, performance issues. You know? Are not all uncommon. They say that one out of five—"

A loud crash was heard and I saw Tony going flying out the window of the pent house. A few moments later, he had his suit on and he was flying back in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

I turned back to the machine I examined it once more. 'We just need to build up enough pure energy to break through the barrier…' My brow knotted together as I tried to think.

The energy being given off by the cube was making it mighty difficult to think.

Why did this happen every time I was around it?

Without warning, the machine started up and the portal opened. Aliens started pouring from the sky.

Multiple aliens.

"Shit…" I mumbled quietly as I watched them all enter our atmosphere. "Uh, Weather girl?" I turned around, my brow twitching because of the annoying nickname. Tony was hovering next to the building. "Are you coming?" He asked before zooming off. I smirked and my feet lifted off the ground a moment later.

"Alright, Becca! First live test of the disk!" I shouted into the earpiece. I pulled the disk from my back and it glowed as soon as I touched it. Electricity ran down my fingers and into the smooth metal. When I felt that it was charged enough, I threw it at the nearest alien ship thing. It stuck in the side of the ship before it suddenly fell from the sky because of the power shortage.

I pressed a button on my suit and the disk dislodged itself from the ship and returned to my waiting hand. "Cool!" I smiled before attacking another group of aliens.

"Tony! Are you ready to get charged up?" I asked through my earpiece. "Am I ready to what?" I didn't answer him as the bolts flashed across the sky. They were easily attracted to the steel on the small ships and many went down. "Whoa!" came through the earpiece.

I turned around and saw Tony's Iron Man suit being charged up. The lightning ceased and the armor was smoking slightly. "That's some good stuff!" I heard Tony say and I smiled.

"You're welcome, Stark!" I replied as I jumped onto one of the smaller ships and killed the driver.

Tony zoomed away with a bunch of aliens behind him. "Hey Sam, do you wanna get these guys off my tail?" Tony asked as he disappeared behind a building. "Alright, bring them around!" I told him as I went around the other side of the building. I placed Chatnir in the disk and it levitated.

"Tony? Your suit is waterproof right?" I asked as I summoned a huge wall of water. "Yeah, why?" he asked and I could hear his thrusters as he neared the corner. "Cause it's about to get a little wet…" He rounded the corner with the aliens behind him and they smashed into the wall of water.

Tony was the only one to get through and I smirked. "I got your back, Jack!" I said as I giggled. The map on my earpiece materialized and showed more incoming foes. A couple were coming my way and they shot at me. My energy field deflected the shots but eventually they broke through. I didn't block one shot and it hit me in the shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and hissed in pain. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils and my stomach churned.

Yeah, of course my stomach would want to empty itself at such an important time.

I slowly turned around, ready to defend against the oncoming aliens but they were shot down by a jet.

Inside, I could see Natasha and someone else was in there. I could faintly make out the red, white, and blue uniform that belonged to Steve but I couldn't identify the other person.

"Storm, are you alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice into the earpiece. "Clint?" I asked and my brow furrowed in thought. "Yeah, I'm back baby!" He said cheerfully and I could almost hear the smirk on his face. "It's good to have you in the right of mind!" I said as I snapped an alien's neck.

Suddenly, a lot of shouting ran through the earpiece. I turned around and I saw Loki shoot an energy bolt at the heliplane and it hit the wing. Smoke rose from the engine and they began to spiral downward.

Another wave of aliens came rushing towards me so I had to direct my attention back to them. They shot at me so I flew around the side of a building. I looked around and spotted a nearby parking garage so I flew in there. That easily got rid of them and I touched down back on the ground.

My new suit didn't have boots anymore; instead I had very thin soled shoes that hardly made any noise when I walked. I stuck to the shadows as I ran through the cement structure. Vaulting over the side, I sailed through the air and I landed gracefully on my feet. I heard a quiet rumble and looked up.

A huge whale alien space ship thing emerged from the portal. "Oh shit…" stumbled out when I saw the size of that thing. Individual aliens rocketed from its sides and clung to buildings.

Unnatural lightning flickered in the sky and I knew Thor was fighting someone, what if he needed help? I sprinted down the street at full speed. My feet moved swiftly across the pavement and I pulled the disk off my back and began charging it. The lightning led me directly to the Stark Tower and I took to the skies.

Loki and Thor were squaring off on the balcony. "Loki! Give up and stop this!" I gestured to the sky. Both Gods stopped for a moment and looked at me. Thor caught my attention and I smiled at him. He returned the gesture but my heart stopped beating when I saw Loki move. He had a small knife in his hand and he was moving towards Thor.

"NO!" I shrieked and he plunged it into Thor's stomach. I was pushed forward by a gust of wind behind me. Thor slumped to the ground and I tackled Loki.

We slid along the smooth stone on the balcony of Tony's tower and I sat perched on top of him. I charged up my fists and I started beating the shit out of him. My fist connected successfully with his bones, adding satisfying crunches to the sounds of the surrounding city. Loki smacked me in the back of the head with his scepter and I rolled off of him.

"Back for more, little goddess?" Loki taunted and I growled quietly. Sparks danced across my knuckles and I could start to feel my eyes cloud over as my rage grew. He swiped at me again but I ducked and tackled him back to the ground.

Continuously, my fists connected with his jaw. I was so pissed right now I was starting to get dangerous. I looked down and noticed Loki's eyes were closed. I had beaten him to a bloody pulp and I needed to stop or else things might end up out of control.

I slowly rolled off the top of him and the anger inside me started to diminish. I looked over my shoulder and saw the thunder god rising up from the ground. I rushed over to him and he stumbled a bit. "Are you alright?" I asked him and his eyes clouded over with worry. "You're eyes…" He said as he lightly touched my cheek with his large hand. "I know… I just got a little upset…" I nodded in Loki's direction and the thunder god chuckled.

The god of mischief suddenly rolled off the side of the balcony and onto a small alien ship. Thor groaned and pulled the small knife from his stomach. He nodded down at me and I pulled his arm over my shoulder, trying to support some of his weight.

Underneath the thunder god's arm, I felt quite comfortable and warm.

And extremely safe.


	20. Chapter 20

We slowly walked inside the tower and took the elevator back down to the ground floor. We hobbled out of the building and stepped out onto the street.

"Are you okay to fight?" I asked as we slowly walked down the street. Aliens flew over our heads and shot at us. My electric shield was able to block the shots but we still flinched. "I am ready for another bout!" Thor said and I slowly stepped out from under his arm. "Let's go!" I said as we took off together.

Below us we spotted the rest of the team and we landed. Thor stumbled a bit when we landed but I supported his weight again. "What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked us as we approached. "The barrier around the cube is impenetrable…" Thor stated. "If we want to win this, we have to fight as a team!" Steve explained.

"I have unfinished business with Loki!" Thor told them, before looking at me and I gently stepped away from him.

"Yeah, get in line," was Clint's retort as he pulled some arrows from some of the aliens. Hearing the sound of a motor everyone turned and found Banner riding towards them. "So, this all seems… horrible!" Banner said as he got off the bike walked closer toward the group.

"I've see worse…" Natasha told him.

"I'm sorry about that…" Banner told her; ashamed of what had happened on the Helicarrier.

"No! We could use a little worse!" she reassured him as she stepped closer.

"Stark, we got Banner…" Steve announced through his ear piece.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you!"

Looking ahead of us, we watched as Stark came towards us, only to be followed by one of those metal whale things. "I don't see how that's a party…" I said as my eyes widened. "Dr. Banner! I think now would be a good time to get angry!" Steve said as he took a step back. He chuckled and a smile crossed his face.

Banner turned back to us and smiled. "That's my secret, Cap…" Banner smirked and faced the whale thing but looked over his shoulder at us. "I'm always angry…" He turned around and turned into the Hulk just as the space whale reached our position. He smashed his large fist into the nose of the beast and the large body of the whale began piling up behind it.

"Hold on!" Tony shot a whole through the whale and debris fell towards us. Cap shielded Natasha but I stood my ground. I expanded the shields and protected everyone else from the flaming pieces. The monsters on the surrounding buildings howled in anger as they watched the whale get squashed.

We all backed up together until we were in a tight circle. I took the disk from my back and split it in two so that I had two disks now. I placed Chatnir in one so that he levitated behind me. I looked up to the sky as more whales emerged from the portal.

"It's time to call it, Cap!" Tony said as we all watched on, ready to take on anything Loki would send our way.

"Alright, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, we're gotta contain this. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash!" Cap said as he pointed to Tony. "Will do," turning they faced the group, and Clint walked up to Stark, "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right, better clench up, Legolas!" Stark told him, but was then flying through the air before Clint could reply.

"Thor and Storm… you guys are gonna try and bottleneck the portal, slow them down and give us some tome. You both have lightning, light the bastards up!" I turned to leave. "And Sam?" Cap asked and I turned back to face him.

"Do what you do best…" I smiled at his remark and turned back to Thor. He smiled down at me and offered his hand to me. I smiled and brought our hands together and we took off to the sky.

"Where do you think an adequate place to direct lightning is?" Thor asked as we wove around a building. "I have a place in mind!" I shouted over the wind. I led the thunder god to the empire state building and we landed on the ridge near the top of the tower. Our hands were still joined together and Thor squeezed my hand, bringing my attention to him.

"Ready?" Thor asked and I nodded. My stomach churned pleasantly as the clouds raged and the current inside me jumped around. Thor raised Mjӧlnir into the sky and lightning obediently made contact with his hammer. I simply raised my open hand to the sky and the electricity purred as it ran down the length of my arm.

After building up a good amount of power, we reversed all the power and directed it at the aliens. A great amount of them fell and we were even able to blow up a whale. Some of the smaller aircraft was getting through though.

"I'm going to try to pick off the smaller ships!" I yelled over the roar of the thunder and lightning. I was about to jump off the ledge but Thor's hand grabbed my forearm. "Samantha!" He called over the roaring winds. I turned back to him.

"Be careful..." Worry was evident on his face. I nodded to him and was just about to jump off once more but he still held me back.

"I can not wait for this any longer..." I almost didn't hear what he said. I raised an eyebrow at him but suddenly he crashed his lips against mine. I took a step back, shocked by his actions, but he only pulled me closer. His lips were suprisingly soft but still firm against mine. His free hand was on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him.

Shutting my eyes, I took in a deep breath through my nose. I kissed back or at least I thought I was kissing back, I wouldn't know, considering this was my first one. My heart rate increased significantly and the current inside me buzzed wildly. I had to be careful, if I got to excited I could actually shock him and that doesn't kill a moment better than anything else. All aches and pains disappeared as our lips moved together. Chatnir in hand, I wrapped my long arms around his neck and he wrapped his other arm around my waist. Mjӧlnir rested lightly against my hip but the pressure kept growing as the God increased his grip on me.

Smiling, Thor pulled back from me.

We were both out of breath but I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. I slowly stepped away from him, giddy as hell. "Woah..." I said quietly as I rubbed my arm awkwardly. He chuckled loudly at my remark and my face flushed. "I wanted to do that on the beach but we were interrupted..." He smirked down at me and my face heated up once more. Stepping away, I turned and waved bye to him, continuing to walk backwards towards the edge of the building without looking. The whole while, Thor's smile made my own grow wider and I looked at the ledge before slowly glancing back up at him shyly.

Taking one more step back, the ledge immidiately disappeared underneath my feet and I fell through the air. I let out a small scream and then I remembered I could fly.

Turning over a few times in the air, I quickly regained my thought process which had been clouded over with thoughts of the thunder god. Still smiling, I raced off towards the portal, waving to Thor on the way bye. My concentration was hard to keep as I reached up a hand and felt my lips. The tingling sensation still remained the feeling of his lips on mine was fresh.

And, I liked it. A lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Shots flew passed my head and I looked over my shoulder. I tossed the ring over my shoulder and it took out a few foes. Pressing the button, the ring came back and I looked over my shoulder and found that Chatnir was following behind like he was supposed to, inside the other ring. I heard a cannon behind me and I was about to attack it when my wrist was grabbed. I looked over and the familiar red and golden mask made me relax.

"Tony, you have to warn me when you're gonna sneak up on me! We are being invaded by hoards of aliens and no offense but you kinda look like you belong with them!" I said and I faintly heard him scoff.

"You know, if we didn't bicker so much and make fun of each other, I think we could actually be friends…" Tony's voice sounded sincere through the headset. My brow knotted together in confusion.

"Why are we talking about this right now?" I smiled as we took out another platoon of aliens. He didn't answer as he told me to duck as he shot his cannons at a nearby ship.

"Anyway, Sam… You need to get to the Tesseract and figure out how to shut it off! You're smart and can figure it out!" Tony said as he shot down another ship. "Tony, right now we don't have time for flattery!" I teased but flew off towards Stark Tower. It only took me a few moments until my feet touched down on the roof of Stark's building. Dr. Selvig was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Doctor! I'm here to shut off the machine!" I informed him as I rushed over to the machine. I reached out and touched the force field and an unfriendly shock jolted my fingers. My brows knotted together and I shook out my hand. 'I have to get this thing shut down! But how?' I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could never think straight around this thing!

Plus, the Tesseract would send off stronger waves of energy whenever people were around it. But, I thought back to Clint's words from my first encounter with Loki.

"_Agent Barton, have you seen anything that could set off the cube?" Fury glanced at Clint who turned his gaze on me. I swallowed and I stood completely still. Was this spike in energy levels my fault? "No, everyone in the lab has been here for a while now and no one else outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been in here… Until now… But, if there was any tampering, it wasn't on this end…" My stomach churned uncomfortably. Clint was basically implying that I could be the reason why the Tesseract was reacting but he made it discrete._

And then I remembered Loki's words about me.

"_Looks like it's the little goddess to the rescue…" the current inside me buzzed. "Stop calling me that! I am nothing like you!" I snapped at him. He chuckled quietly once more and I glanced over at Thor. He had a guilty look on his face and I grew worried. "Brother, she is the key to everything… You and I could rule the world, together, if we just used her…" An eerie smile twitched at Loki's lips._

"_See brother? Everyone craves power… Even the purest of hearts…" _The final words echoed in my head and I about face palmed.

I was the key to shutting off the machine.

"God, I'm so stupid!" I yelled up into the sky. "What?" Tony asked through the com and I forgot that it was on. "I'm the key to shutting off the portal!" I yelled from excitement into the headset. I heard Tony gasp sarcastically on the other side of the com.

"It makes sense now! Your storms create pure, natural energy and if we could just harness that somehow…" I bit my lip as I thought of a way to break through the field.

"Sammy…?" Tony's voice was soft and surprisingly gently, except I could detect a small hint of sarcasm hidden away. "Yeah, Tony?" I asked back in the same tone of voice.

"You're gonna have to get pissed…" My eyes widened at his implications.

"Tony, no! It's too dangerous! I could hurt a lot of people!" I protested. "We have to try something! I've seen videos of what you can do and your storms could create enough pure energy to break through the barrier! Just try…" He pleaded.

"Tony… I can't!" He interrupted me.

"Samantha! Yes, you can! Get to work because as soon as I put this nuke in the portal I want you to close it!" Stark yelled at me and I began to well up.

"Alright…" I whimpered and I turned back to Selvig. "You might want to take cover…" I said quietly as a tear fell from my eye. He nodded and ran inside the building.

Here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I had practiced a little bit but usually it didn't go so hot. Becca had always been on standby with drugs to calm me down; there were no drugs this time!

Clear your head… Go to a happy place…

I opened my eyes and stretched. The sun above me felt pleasant against my skin and I yawned. Sitting up, I smiled as I watched the waves beat on the shore.

"You're awake…" A familiar voice sounded behind me. I turned around, my dark golden locks twirling around my shoulders. The familiar man approached in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. He kneeled down behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he settled behind me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and lightly kissed it. I smiled and reached up, lightly stroking his cheek. His facial hair tickled my palm and he rubbed it against my neck. I giggled, causing his own laughter to escape his throat. He pulled me closer to him and he sat back on his butt and pulled me against his chest.

"I love you…" His bright blue eyes twinkled.

"I love you too…" I said as I pressed my lips against his. The kiss was short but sweet, like every one of our kisses. I sighed and leaned back against him as we watched the sun slowly lower in the sky.

When I opened my eyes for real, I felt completely refreshed.

Before me was the Tesseract, barrier still in place but the wind around me was thrashing violently. I looked around and noticed the sky had darkened significantly. My eyes felt… different. They felt clouded over but things weren't blurry and I was actually in control. Happiness was the key to containing my rage and the forces of nature?

Apparently, it was and I achieved that by fanaticizing about a man. I had seen him before yet he was unfamiliar to my eyes. I raised my hands to the sky and they began to glow as I absorbed the pure energy.

I took another deep breath as I touched my hands towards the barrier. Sparks danced around me and I gritted my teeth as I pushed against the energy. Wave after wave of energy pulsed against my body, never ceasing to try and push me away. My feet dug into the gravel on the rooftop and eventually, I was forearm deep into the field. I heard the familiar purr of Tony's suit and I watched him follow the energy trail that led to the portal with a nuke in his arms.

"Sammy?" Tony asked and I pulled my attention away from the Tesseract. "Yeah, Tony?" I asked and I knew that this was a suicide mission. Tears streamed down my face once more.

"I'm proud of you…" His words caught me off guard and I was startled. I never thought I would hear kind words come from him. He disappeared into the portal and his com buzzed with static. "Tony…" I said sadly and I never thought that I would cry over that jerk.

"Close it…" Steve's voice entered my ear. "But, Tony!" I protested. "Sam! Close it!" He said sternly and I hesitated for a moment. Using the last bit of energy I had, I pushed all the way to the Tesseract and I wrapped my hands around the glowing cube. A pained howl escaped my throat and I pulled with all my might.

Slowly but surely, the Tesseract began to exit the machine. The pure energy began to wear off and the barrier was starting to shock me.

"Come on!" I hissed and with one last tug the Tesseract shut down the portal. I fell back from the force I was pulling with and landed on the gravel. My hands were smoking and I looked down to find the small glowing cube nestled safely in my hands. My breathing was shaky as I looked up at the sky. My momentary power was leaving and the clouds were beginning to dissipate. The skies cleared and a beam of sunlight fell onto my weak form.

The portal shrunk and my hopes lowered that Tony wasn't coming back. But just as the portal closed, a small black figure began free falling through the atmosphere. I smiled weakly when I realized it was Tony.

He actually made it, lucky bastard.

I sat up slowly, the cube still clutched in my burnt fingers. I slowly rose to my feet and I put the cube in Chatnir's old pouch on my hip. I looked back up and noticed Tony wasn't slowing down.

"Shit, Tony!" I screamed and I stumbled to the edge of the building. My legs were weak and his still body zoomed past me. He was going to splatter on the sidewalk! I held my breath but the Hulk came out of nowhere and caught the limp Stark.

"I need to get down there…" I said to myself. I stepped off the roof and free fell until I was only a few feet from the ground. It didn't occur to me that I might not be strong enough to slow myself down until I was a few feet from the ground.

Panicing, I slowed myself down and landed clumsily on the ground. I sprinted down the street on shaky legs but to normal people it would probably appear to be a mix of a sea lion running and a penguin sprinting. I arrived on seen and I froze as I saw Tony's still form lying against the pavement.

Feeling my presence the guys that were surrounding Tony all turned around and looked at me. Thor was there and he rose from his squatted position and rushed toward me. At that point, my legs gave way and Thor got to me just in time. He wrapped his large arms around my waist and I buried my face into his armor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him. He gently stroked my hair with his free hand and I whimpered slightly.

We parted and I shakily walked over to Tony. The light from the arc reactor in his chest was extinguished and he lay motionless. I knelt down next to him and reached out a hand for it only to be snatched up in Steve's gloved hand. Tears stung at my eyes and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Come on, Tony… This isn't funny…" I sniffed as I examined his face. His eyes were shut and his features were relaxed and pain free. "Tony, wake up…" I whispered and placed a hand on his chest.

"When we first met, I thought you would turn out to be this kind, genius who used his money to develop a lifesaving suit of armor… But you turned out to be a jerk…" Beside me, Thor scoffed but lightly rubbed my back.

"But as we all grew closer as a team… It turned out you weren't so bad after all… And I think that we could have made it work… Being friends…" I shut my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

We were all silent and I whimpered. Thor took my free hand and pulled me back into a hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and just let myself cry.

Suddenly, a roar sliced through the silence and I jumped but Thor placed a protective hand around my waist. The Hulk had growled and another startled yell broke through the air. I looked over my shoulder and Tony's eyes burst open, wide with fear.

"Ohh!" He said and I think he peed a little inside his suit.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me!" Stark said and I could feel my anger rise inside my chest. "No but I'm about to kill you!" I growled and I smacked him lightly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Your speech was beautiful and if I do die… I want you to give a eulogy…" His face was dead serious. I couldn't help but smile and Thor rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"That is PDA! I don't think that your parents would approve!" Tony said as he pointed at us weakly and I laughed this time.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I asked still teary eyed. "Funny things are…" He said weakly. I smiled at him again.

"We won…" Steve said and he was breathing heavily. I could tell he was exhausted and after all, he was only human. Tony sighed and leaned back in relief.

"Alright, hey! Good job, guys! Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day…" Tony groaned as he tried to sit up but decided to stay on the ground.

"Have you guys ever tried shwarma? There's a shwarma joint two blocks down from here… I don't know what it is but I wanna try it!" Tony explained and I snickered at him. "We're not finished yet…" Thor said from my side and I realized we still had to deal with Loki. "And then shwarma after?" Tony said, and his eyes lit up. "Sure, Tony… Whatever you want…" I said as I helped him sit up.

"Let's go, big man!" I pulled him to his feet and supported his weight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and prepared to take off but I looked over my shoulder. "Need a lift, Cap?" Steve looked back at me, slightly smirking. He nodded and made his way over to me. "Alright, everybody hold on…" I said as I wrapped my other arm around Steve and he placed his arms around mine.

"Whatever you do, don't drop me!" Tony joked.

It took me a few moments to actually get off the ground but when my feet hovered above the ground I took off. Not far behind us, Thor and Banner were making their way up the building.

As we got up higher in the air, Steve's arms became snugger around my thin waist. "Afraid of heights, Cap?" I teased and he looked up at me.

"Well, considering how exhausted we all our and we're depending on your sole will power to carry us up thirty floors above the ground… Yeah, I'd say I'm a little scared…" I smirked but continued up to the penthouse.

As my feet touched the ground, I sighed in relief and the two men at my side also relaxed. To be honest, I was exhausted. The Tesseract had taken a lot out of me and I just wanted to sleep. I yawned and my eyes grew heavy. I heard the quiet footsteps of someone behind me and I turned to see who it was. I smiled weakly at Thor who in return smiled back and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked inside to confront Loki. I leaned on him gratefully.

We walked into the penthouse and everyone had Loki cornered. The god of mischief held his hands up in submission but smirked when he saw me and Thor close, which only caused said God's grip to tighten.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now…" Loki smiled weakly and turned to Tony. But none of us found his remark funny and we continued to glare.

After apprehending Loki, we all slowly trudged into the shwarma joint. Tony pranced in happily like a five year old but we all slumped down into the seats around a table. We ordered and as we ate, it was completely silent.

You know, it was kind of awkward when you realized we really never had anything in common. I sat between Tony and Thor and Tony was happy as a lark to be here.

But still it was awkward.


	22. Chapter 22

After eating, a heliplane picked us up and we all returned to the helicarrier. Upon arrival, everyone was rushed off to get their injuries attended to. But apparently, Thor and I weren't injured enough to need treatment. People believe that Gods are immortal so the medical personnel rushed off to take care of everyone else, but us.

That was a bunch of bull shit.

By the way my side was aching, I could only guess that my glass cut had reopened. Thor had got shot by Loki and stabbed so I think we were both in need of help. So I took it into my own hands.

I led Thor into an empty examination room and made him sit down on the silver table. I took off the jacket to my suit and what do you know?

My side had dried blood caked onto the tight shirt.

I walked over to the sink and filled a bowl with clean water. I set it back down on the table and I could feel Thor's eyes watching me the entire time. I stood before him with my arms crossed and I motioned for him to take off his shirt. He scoffed at me but I wasn't joking.

"Come on! I can't help you if you have a shirt on…" I explained and he looked at me once more before slowly raising his armor over his head.

When he took his shirt off my face flushed. He had a nice body.

But he was a God and I guess it kind of fit him. It kind of made sense, seeing how mine was in top physical condition as well. My face tingled as the blush still covered my cheeks. I dipped my hands into the water and it glowed as it encircled my fingers.

"All right, this is probably gonna be cold…" I said as I slowly inched closer to him. He raised his arm up and I examined the wound. It was still bleeding slightly and I went ahead and pressed my hands to his toned side. He took in a deep breath and froze. I smiled and giggled quietly.

"You're right! It's freezing!" Thor said and his eyes closed and he gritted his teeth playfully. I lightly thumped him on the shoulder and he chuckled in reply. He relaxed after he got used to the cold and he twittled his thumbs as he waited.

When I finished up I whipped my hands on a clean towel before cleaning up Thor's side. The wound was mostly healed now and I was proud of my work. I examined the wound one last time and I lightly placed my fingers around the wound.

"Well, you're going to live!" I teased as I examined it closely. It was clear of all dirty and debris so that was good.

"Well, I am immortal you know..." He teased back. I looked up and noticed him looking at my fingers. He reached up and slowly took my hands in his and he looked at them.

"What happened?" He said as he gently pulled off my gloves. My fingers were burnt and had dark scorch marks running across them. The were red in the places that hadn't been covered by the gloves.

"It's the Tesseract… I pulled it out with my hands and I guess this is what I get…" I smirked as I looked down at my fingers. Thor's large fingers gently rubbed mine and it actually felt soothing. I glanced up and noticed Thor was looking at me with bright blue eyes and I blushed and turned away.

He looked over me and pulled down the collar of my shirt. "We need to tend to your neck…" He said quietly as I pulled my hands from his. I nodded and dipped the towel in the clean water. I was about to start cleaning my neck when the thunder god snatched the towel from my hands and pulled me closer to him. He still sat perched on the silver table and made me face him.

I let out a startled gasp but the tension soon left as Thor cleaned my neck at a steady rhythm. I shut my eyes and leaned into his touch. He chuckled quietly but I sat there, content.

When he stopped, I opened my eyes and I realized that he shirt was still off. Thor rose from the table and got another towel and dipped it in the water again. He approached me once more but I stopped him. I placed my hands on his abs and pushed him away. He stood back for a moment, a smirk on his face. I snatched the towel from his hand and I started cleaning the wound on my side. I reached up underneath my shirt and pulled it back slightly. The blood was dried and had stopped bleeding along time ago but it still ached.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" He teased and I rolled my eyes. I rewetted the towel and continued to clean.

"I have a suprise for you, tomorrow..." He said quietly. My eyes widened but not very much. I yawned and slowly slid off the table after finishing my work.

"A suprise? What kind of suprise?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything and just smiled at me. "Alright keep your secrets! Good night, Thor!" I called over my shoulder. "Samantha, wait!" He said back. I slowly turned around and faced him.

In one fowl swoop he crossed the room to me, still shirtless.

He pushed a stray hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. The gesture was a little useless though, considering how tangled my hair actually was.

He placed his hand on both sides of my face and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. He looked down at me, blue eyes sparkling. He leaned in and lightly placed a soft kiss on my lips. My mind wen fuzzy once more and my face heated up. One moment they were there, the next moment they weren't.

And I think I died a little on the inside when they left.

Thor's large hand moved down to cup my chin. "Good night, Samantha..." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine once more.

Pulling back, he released my face and I waved to him before heading towards the door. I looked back one more time. He had a boyish grin on his face and I couldn't help but let my face heat up again. I slowly exited the room and made my way to my own place.

I walked passed a couple other examination rooms and saw Natasha and Clint being treated together. They were both talking and looked deep in thought. Steve, suprisingly shared a room with Tony who was leaned back simply getting the cuts on his head looked at. Banner was probably in bed, considering how he couldn't have possibly gotten hurt from the battle cause you, he's invinsible.

I pulled to a stop in front of my door and walked inside. Once the door closed, I leaned my back against it. What was I getting myself into?

A relationship with a God? Really? I mean, I guess I was considered one now but I'm not really a 'God God'. I wasn't born with powers I was...

Well, I guess you could say that Chatnir adopted me...

I didn't know how this whole relationship thing even worked! I mean, were we boyfriend/girlfriend now? He did mention that girl before the battle... What was her name, Jan or Jude, or something like that? What about her?

But I scoffed at the thought, Thor would probably never see her again because heroes did not stay in contact with their loved ones or else they could get hurt, right?

I've seen enough movies to know not to contact your friends and family if you have super powers.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and undressed. I could only say one thing. I really like my new suit. It was similar to the old one but better in so many ways. Like the rings, they came in handy. And I liked the material. It was dark grey and soft on the inside but it was a nice silky material on the outside.

Like how I would describe an under armor sweat shirt. Yeah, that's pretty close.

I got into the shower and let the hot water run over me. The rest of the blood and grime washed away along with my inhibitions. After about twenty minutes in the shower, I called it good and combed my hair. I sighed one last time before slowly sliding into my soft bed.

The next day I had some clean clothes delivered. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given me a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I also received a nice black leather jacket and I pulled it around my shoulders. I exited my room and waited outside Thor's door. I knocked on it and no one answered for a moment.

"Come in!" Thor's smooth voice came through the door. I hit the button to open the door and as it slid open, I blushed. Thor was in a dark pair of blue jeans and he was just putting his shirt on. It was a tight black cotton shirt and it hugged his torso nicely. He looked up at me and smiled. His eyes looked me up and down and I blushed once more.

"I like you in civilian clothing!" He said and I looked down at myself. "Uh, yeah… You look good too!" I stumbled over my words after his flattery.

"So, are we all ready to go, to where ever we are supposed to go?" He walked towards me and took my hand.

We had a plane drop us off back at my house and I led him to my car. I climbed in the driver's seat and turned the key. The bright yellow Chevy Camaro roared to life and we sped down the highway.

I got it as a perk from one of the movies I was in. Yeah, they let me keep the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I turned a corner. "I'm taking you to see a friend…" was the only thing he said. I flipped on the radio and popped my AC/DC CD in. 'Back in Black' started blasting from the speakers and Thor looked startled for a moment but I just smiled at him.

"What you don't like AC/DC?" I asked him and turned it down. "No, I'm just accustomed to different types of music!" He said and I smiled at him before putting my attention back on the road.

* * *

**Holy Crap. My story has reached over 20,000 hits! **

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and kept reading my stories! I love you all for making this story great and keep reading. **

**I think that I want to right a sequal but I kind of want to wait to see Thor 2 before I start but I kind of have a plot in mind if I want to continue on without the movie, so... I'm not sure what to do. Tell me what you think! I need help making these big decisions...**


	23. Chapter 23

About an hour of driving we reached the place that we were going. I parked by the curb and we both got out of the car. "Thor, who am I going to meet?" I asked as we looked up at the building before us. It was an astronomer's lab and it had one of the large telescopes protruding from the roof top.

"You'll see…" we walked up to the front door of the lab and knocked on the door. Thor stood patiently before me and I rocked back and forth on my heels. The door opened and a woman with short red hair stepped out.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, her eyes widening and suddenly sweeping over Thor's body. "Yeah, we are here to speak with Miss Jane Foster?" Thor held out the paper that had the directions to get here.

"Oh yeah, Jane! There are people here to see you!" The woman called over her shoulder. Thor was silent as he stood in front of me. I took a step back and let Thor take the front. He plucked a flower from the nearby bushes and held it in his hands.

Suddenly, a brunette came walking to the door and stood next to the woman. The thunder god lit up when he saw her and held out the flower. For a moment, she looked up at him like she didn't know who he was.

When I dawned on her she quickly embraced him in a huge hug. The God stood rigid for a moment before slowly placing his arms around her waist.

"Thor! I can't believe it's you!" She broke their hug and my eyes widened as she kissed him hungrily. Thor stood shocked for a moment and I was fuming.

What the hell! I thought Thor and I had a thing going! But I guess not when I see them freaking making out!

They broke apart and Jane had a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood close together. "And, who's this?" Jane said, directing everyone's attention to me. I blinked and looked at them for a moment.

I was going to have difficulty not beating the shit out of this chick.

"Uh, I'm Samantha Greene, a friend of Thor's…" I explained and Jane shook my hand. "You're that girl on the news! The one who was able to close the portal in the sky! Everyone loves you!" I blushed and smiled at her even though in my head she was dead three times already.

"Yeah, I guess I'm her!" I smiled and looked down at the sidewalk. "You guys could come in if you want but I'm a little busy with my research right now so…" I sighed at her words.

"I, uh, I have to go help a friend…" I pointed over my shoulder towards the car. Thor looked at me questioningly.

"Tony has something he wants me to do…" I lied but it was a good enough lie. "So I guess I'll be off. Thor you could stay here if you like. I'm sure someone can come pick you up…" I turned to leave but Thor spoke.

"No, I will accompany you back to the air craft. It would be ungentlemanly if I didn't…" He looked down at Jane who smiled up at him. "Farewell Jane. We will see each other very soon!" He said and gave her a hug. She pulled a business card out of her pocket.

"Why don't you call me sometime and we can get together?" She offered but I rolled my eyes. "I would like that…" His bright blue eyes sparkled.

I wish Thor would look at me that way but he didn't. Thor released Jane and walked over to me.

"Shall we be off?" He asked and suddenly his arm snaked around my waist and he began towing me towards the car. My brows knotted together and I pushed out of his grasp. The large smile on his face suddenly fell and I scowled at him. I stalked over to my side of the car and climbed inside. Thor also slid inside and waved goodbye to Jane but I just drove off.

My eyes remained focused on the road. 'Highway to Hell' started playing on the stereo and that's just where I felt like I was headed. I was hungry and decided the make a stop.

I took him to an ice cream parlor and ordered some ice cream. We sat on the hood of my car. Thor started shoveling the frozen treat into his mouth.

"This food is a frozen delicacy! What do you call it?" He asked and I just grumbled. "It's called ice cream. Don't eat it too fast or your brain will explode…" He suddenly froze and looked at me. I just nodded and continued to eat my own ice cream.

"Thank you for the treat!" He said as he scooped another spoonful into his mouth.

"No problem, bucko!" I said sarcastically as I tossed my empty cup into the trash. "Why are you hurting?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he continued to eat the ice cream.

"Your spirits are dampened; you are not your normal self!" He inquired.

Thank you Captain Obvious. Hmm, let's think?

The first man in the entire world to actually kiss me, decides I'm not good enough for him and asks what's wrong with me? I WONDER? I sighed, trying to remain calm.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now, I guess…" I told him and he nodded. Something danced around in his blue irises and for a moment, I thought he wouldn't believe me.

"You look like you need a man to hold you and take away all your inhibitions…" My stomach churned at his implications and I wondered if he was reconsidering me. I just looked over at him, his eyes sparkling.

"I hear Steve is single, why not ask him?" Thor offered and I deadpanned. "Oh yeah, Steve, he's a good guy and is _extremely_ attractive…" I tried to emphasize the attractive part.

"Good then!" Thor said simply and I was just about to punch him. He didn't get sarcasm. I sighed and mopped a hand over my face.

"Not Steve then? What about Tony? I hear he enjoys large amounts of carnal activity with women and he could help you?" My eyes widened and I think I just puked a little in my mouth.

"I don't need anyone, alright! I'm fine by my own! I don't need a stupid man to take care of me! I don't need any of your manly bull shit to make me feel good!" I screamed and got into the car. Thor joined me inside after a few moments. I was still fuming and I swear someone could probably see smoke coming from my nose.

"Why don't you enjoy love? Has a man hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"No, it's just men are stupid…" I replied quietly. I leaned my head back into my seat and closed my eyes. Thor scoffed but remained silent.

"Men aren't really interested in me, okay?" I said as I played with the zipper on my jacket. "I do not understand their thought process then…" Thor protested and his brow furrowed in anger. I restrained a blush that wanted to cover my cheeks. I simply just shook my head and Thor's mouth opened and then closed, with no words escaping. I started the car unexpectedly and we sped down the road.

When we got back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, I needed to release a little steam. I entered my room and changed into a light grey tank top, black shorts, and I went barefoot.

Padding quietly down to the training center, I stepped onto the padded floor mats and approached the punching bag. I took a deep breath and jumped around a little bit to get warmed up. I struck the bag with my fist over and over. I had a pretty good rhythm going and I started adding in kicks. I ducked, pretending to dodge a foe and added in a spinning kick.

By now, I had broken a pretty good sweat. My tank top had turned a dark grey with the added moisture. Sweat dripped down into my eyes and I hissed before whipping it away. I paused for a moment, my chest rising up and down at a fast pace.

Just as I was about to resume, I was interrupted. "You know, your hands wouldn't get so beat up if you taped them…" I was startled and my eyes drifted to the shadows. I squinted but then relaxed when I recognized Steve.

"If I don't tape them, I don't have to think about anything else but the pain…" I explained and continued punching. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked and continued punching. I stopped the swinging of the bag and looked at him. For a moment, he looked me up and down. I looked down at myself and guessed Steve was inquiring about my abdominals. They stuck out nicely in the tank top and I placed a hand over them.

"I had no idea you were so… fit…" Just as I guess he nodded to them.

"Yeah, it's kind of a God thing; you could call it a perk I guess…" I kicked the bag.

"Well, it sure doesn't show in your suit…" I stopped once more.

"Are you saying I look fat in my suit?" My brows pulled together. "Uh, uh… No! It just doesn't show how muscular you are!" Steve stumbled over his words and his cheeks turned a bright red. I smirked and shook my head.

"So, are you just going to stand there and watch me or are we going to spar or something?" I panted and ducked before taking quick jab to what should have been my attacker's kidney.

After I heard the ruffling of clothing, Steve stood before me in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, he was also barefoot. I stopped punching the bag and turned toward him.

"I have one rule when sparring: everyone wears tape…" Steve said as he held up a role of athletic tape. Reluctantly I walked over to him and he began wrapping my ripped up knuckles.

"You have nice hands, you shouldn't beat them up like this…" His eyes stayed glued to my hands and I rolled my eyes at his remark. "Well, I have other thing to worry about that are more important than tapping my knucles..." I snapped and he didn't reply.

"How's that feel?" Steve asked as he squeezed my hand, testing the padding on the tape. I told him it was fine and stepped back, ready to go.

"Don't worry, Cap. I'll go easy on you. No lightning. I promise…" Steve stepped closer to me and we waited for each other to attack. He swung, I ducked. I swung, he blocked. He wasn't ready for a spin kick and I connected with his side. He let out a quite grunt before grinning and raising his fists up.

He swung again, I blocked. I over swung and went off balance. He had the perfect chance to punch me in the side but he held back. Growling in frustration, I dropped my hands and placed them on my hips.

"What? It's not okay to hit women!" He started and I rolled my eyes at him. "It's a good thing I don't count myself as a woman!" I smirked and Steve chuckled. "Bring it, Iceman!" I teased and Steve's smile faded.

"So you've been spending time with Tony, I take it?" He jabbed at me and I blocked. "No, that's the sad part!" Just as I finished my statement, Steve nailed me in the stomach. I coughed and grabbed my abs for a moment before continuing.

"Nice hit!" I smiled at him and we continued to spar.

After about twenty minutes, neither of us could really gain the upper hand so we stopped. I told Steve good night and he returned the statement. I finished off my night with a warm shower so I was left with my thoughts.

I didn't like being alone with them because I would just end up depressed. I thought about Thor and Jane. How he felt when he saw her and how she looked so happy with him. The God of Thunder looked beside himself and it looked like all the happiness had been drained from his entire being.

A smile broke onto my lips though, when I remembered how much he loved ice cream. He was like a kid in a candy shop but in this case, it was an ice cream parlor.

He seemed so shocked to learn that I had never been in any sort of relationship. Plus, right after his kissing session with Jane, he just decided to wrap his arms around my wasit again and claim me? What the hell?

Maybe things were different in Asgard. Maybe Gods had more than one lover.

My nose wrinkled up in distaste and I foced the thought from my mind. I truly didn't know what I felt for him.

I mean, one second he was charming and loveable, the next he was a total ass and he was kissing other women.

But still, when Thor had kissed me, last night and during the battle, he brought unknown feelings into the bit of my stomach. This feeling was so foreign to me and I don't know if I liked it or not.

I didn't know if I like him or not.

I hate men.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, I woke up extremely hungry but that was kinda the norm. My body needed to consume a lot of calories to even function properly. So, I headed down to the cafeteria to grab some food. When I walked in the door everyone turned to look who it was. I looked around and waved at everyone and they returned to their eating.

Everyone was eating at the smaller tables. Tony and Bruce; Natasha and Clint; Steve and Thor. I gathered a pile of food on my tray and was uncertain as to where to sit. I was still very angry at Thor so that kind of ruled him out. Someone called my name and I turned around. Tony beckoned me to sit with them.

Glancing back at the table with Thor and Steve, I reluctantly walked over to sit with the scientists. I placed my tray on the table and sat down.

"What do you want Stark?" He leaned back in the chair.

"You're smart right?" Tony teased as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth. I didn't answer and took a bite out of my donut. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked and I blinked in response.

"We are working on a secret project and we want you to help…" He explained and he took his phone out of his pocket. He sent me a text message containing all the information and I scrolled through the details.

"So you're turning your Stark tower into a new Avengers base?" I asked as I viewed the blue prints.

"Exactly! The arc reactor has excess energy and it's not connected to the power grid so it would be great in blackouts! It's not perfect but it just needs a little bit of a woman's touch don't you think, Dr. Banner?" The scientist put down the newspaper he was ready and took of his glasses.

"Uh, yeah sure…" He looked at me nervously and I just smiled at him. What was his dealio? The guy always acted strange around me. Tony ate more of his eggs and looked over my shoulder.

"Thunder god is watching at you…" He said discretely. I stiffened and sat rigid in my chair. A blush crept across my cheeks.

"You're blushing!" Tony teased and poked me with his foot under the table. He chuckled and looked back at Thor.

"Is there something going on between you two? He keeps looking over here…" I scratched the back of my head and kept eating.

"No, there is nothing going on between us. He's an asshole…" I poked at the scrambled eggs on my plate and I didn't look up at him. "Oh, he must think you two are really good friends because he's coming over here right now!" Tony leaned back in his chair and grew silent. He put a hand over his lips but I could still see a smirk on his hidden lips.

I tensed once more and my breath caught in my throat when I felt his hands on my shoulders. My skin tingled under his touch but my nose wrinkled up in discuss.

"After we arrived back, you ran off and I didn't get to say goodbye and I was worried…"the thunder god said and squatted down next to me.

"Yeah, I just needed to release some steam and Steve sparred with me. It was fun, just like you told me to do! He's really nice just like you said..." I took a swig of orange juice. I kind of waggled my eyes brows. Tony chuckled and sent me a qestioning look. He was silent but his hands were still on my shoulders.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go flying, with me…" He smiled and our eyes locked. We were frozen like that for a moment and we both broke out of it as Tony cleared his throat.

Why did this keep happening? It was almost like I couldn't stay away from him and I hated myself for it. He was just so easy to forgive. Wait? What was happening to me?

I was turning into a girl! I was turning into a stupid love struck, teenage girl! I bit my lip and contained a growl. I blinked a few times to clear my head.

"You know? I got a lot of stuff to do today! And I'm kinda-" Tony interrupted me. "She would love to!" Stark answered and winked at me. I grumbled quietly under my breath and glared at him. Thor took my hand and pulled me from the chair. Tony snickered as we walked away and I looked over my shoulder at him and stuck my tongue out.

"You're childish!" He hollered and I giggled quietly. The helicarrier was back on the water but we had to make a pit stop at Thor's room so he could get Mjӧlnir.

"You know that I could just carry you?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. The blonde thunder god smiled down at me and we walked out onto a deck and stood together. I held my breath when I felt his thick arms wrap around my waist gently and he cradled me against him. That feeling was back again, the strange tingly feeling in my stomach.

Even for being pissed at him, I still couldn't stop his slightly romantic antics.

He swung Mjӧlnir around and we lifted off the ground. Probably one of the greatest experiences in life was flying and I was glad to be able to do it. Eventually, I pushed off his chest and twirled away from him. My dark golden locks tossed gently in the breeze and I rolled through the air, floating away from him. Thor watched me jump around through the clouds and he chuckled. I relaxed in the air and stretched out.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him and he looked over at me. "Whatever you prefer!" He offered and flew closer to me.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" I asked and he looked confused for a moment. "I have never heard of a movie before…" he explained and I sighed. "Do you remember when we watched the TV? It's like that but bigger…" I said and I took his hand.


	25. Chapter 25

We flew down to the street below us and landed gracefully. I pulled out my phone and looked up the nearest movie theater in the city. We walked down the street together and he gently took my hand in his. The warm feeling was back and my face grew hot put I yanked my hand away and the thunder god's smile fell. The city grew dark and the lamp posts turned on. A few blocks down, I could see the bright lights on the movie theater.

"Let's go! We're going to miss it!" I sprinted down the sidewalk, not waiting for him. I paid for our tickets and once we were seated inside the theater, the lights grew dim and Thor looked around in wonderment. I just patted his arm and he settled down.

The movie started playing and I turned and looked at the thunder god whose face lit up as he watched the brightly flashing screen. I smiled and turned back to the screen, enjoying the moment I would get to spend with my best friend.

Was he really my best friend? Because he had thoroughly pissed me off to no end. There was this part of me that wanted me to kick him off this planet but at the same time, I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to leave because he might be stuck back at his home, forever.

I had bought us tickets to an action movie so the gunshots brought me out of my thoughts. Thor's eyes were wide as he took in all that was happening and I leaned back in my seat and enjoyed the movie myself. I was never really one for romantic movie. Action was my genre, or comedy.

An hour and a half later, we walked out of the theater with the rest of the civilians and into the cool night air. I shivered slightly but began walking anyway. Thor was right by my side and just like he was with the ice cream, he was buzzing with excitement about the movie. He chattered on endlessly and I just walked in silence and listened intently to him.

"I had so much fun! Can we go see another!" He asked excitedly. I smiled at him and it felt like I was dealing with a child again.

"Not tonight! It's getting late and we need to rest…" I patted his shoulder and his face fell slightly. "But don't worry! I promise that before you return to Asgard, we will go see another…" I smiled up at him, even though it was fake and probably a lie. His smile immediately returned to his lips.

We walked down the street and I wrapped my arms around my body. I started shivering and sighed when I felt an arm snake around my waist. His hand rested on my hip and I mentally cursed myself when I leaned into him.

"You know, I'm going to miss your company when I leave…" Thor said but I didn't reply. I was thinking the same thing. I placed my own arm around his waist and we walked together.

We kept walking down the street when I swear that I saw a familiar figure approaching. I did a double take as they walked by.

"A-Adam?" I squeaked. The burly man turned around when I asked for his name. I immediately recognized his bright brown eyes and his cheeky smile.

"Sammy? Is it really you?" I unhooked myself from Thor and ran at him. He bent down and scooped me up into a huge bear huge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he twirled me around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked around at our surroundings. We were in the downtown part of New York and it was 10 o'clock at night.

"I saw you on TV and decided to come looking for you! I mean, I was really worried after you just left and you didn't even tell me where you were going! I missed my favorite roommate!" He beamed down at me and gave me another huge hug.

"And you! With your powers I mean! You're so bad ass! I would have supported you all the way!" He took my small hands in his large ones.

"That's just the reason I had to leave… I didn't want you to get hurt and I wasn't in control of my powers, yet…" I explained and he nodded.

"Don't worry! Everything is going to be fine…" He lightly stroked my hair and held me close to him. "You have no idea how much I missed you…" My voice cracked as my eyes pricked with tears.

Adam cleared his throat and I sniffled as I stepped out of his arms. "Who's this?" He asked and I completely forgot that Thor was here with us. I padded back over to the quiet thunder god and grabbed his forearm.

"Adam, this is Thor. Thor this is Adam." I introduced them and they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Samantha has told me a lot about you!" Thor said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to me, Thor didn't like the idea of his goddess hugging random men on the street… Even if it was her old best friend!

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we actually ran into you! We just went and saw a movie together!" I said as I whipped the small tears off my cheeks. My hand was still lightly placed on Thor's forearm but I thought nothing of it.

"Yeah! I saw him on the news, too! They had a big special about all the Avengers and pretty much you guys were seen together on every video! Nice work, man! I mean with the thunder and lightning! You two make a pretty good team!" Adam smiled and it was contagious. A grin formed on my own lips at just seeing his boyish smile once more.

"Uh, Adam… Listen, it's kind of late right now but maybe we could catch up, soon! I've missed you so much!" I gave him one more hug and he twirled me around in the air once more.

"It's a date!" He laughed and I blushed a little bit.

Still unknown to me, Thor's smile had faded from his face and was replaced by an irritated scowl. He didn't like this man feeling up his goddess.

"Samantha, we must depart! You're still recovering from the battle and we want your strength to be restored!" He said as he took my hand in his and began towing me away. I was too happy to see Adam to think about my anger for the thunder god.

"Bye, Adam! I'll text you!" I called over my shoulder. He just gave me the thumbs up and turned to watch us fly off. Thor wrapped his arms around me protectively and called Mjӧlnir, which we had hidden in nearby bushes earlier.

What I didn't know was that he wasn't smiling; he was glaring at Adam the whole time. His eyes turned dark and that's when he pulled me closer to him. I thought it was just because he didn't want me to fall. I never thought that he would pull me towards him possessively.

I waved goodbye to Adam who slowly disappeared from sight. Seeing Adam made my night and I couldn't stop smiling. By the time we got back to base, my cheeks were sore but I couldn't help but feel giddy.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning after our movie night, I was called into Tony's room.

Well, it wasn't really his room but he called it that. It was the lab where everyone almost got into a fight and after repairs were made, Tony claimed it for himself once more.

Walking into the lab, I was greeted by my fellow geniuses. "Good morning, Sammy!" Tony said as he pressed a few buttons on a monitor. I winced at his obnoxiousness considering it was like 8 in the morning. I mumbled a hello and sat down in a chair.

"So, how was your date last night? You two kiss yet?" I was taken aback at his sudden questions. "It was not a date! And ew! Tony that's gross..." I yelled at him but he just smiled and nodded.

All of that was a lie. The idea of kissing Thor wasn't entirely bad in my eyes but he hurt me. He cut me deep and I don't know what was going to happen. Tony noticed my silence and he smirked.

"Sam, your lying to me! Come on, we're friends now! You can tell me anything!" Stark protested. I looked over at him warrily. "Thor and I are just friends..." I said quietly. I tried smiling but it was half hearted.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. More tears pricked at my eyes and I looked at the ground. "I'm mad at him..." I whispered and I hated admitting that I was hurt. "You guys are best friends, almost inseparable! You can't stay mad at him forever. Honestly, I don't get what you see in him. Sure he's good looking, a great body, and probably the only man left on this planet who knows what chivalry is so that's probably the reason why you two haven't kissed yet…" I rolled my eyes at him. He still didn't know that in all actuality, we had.

"I'm not ready for kissing yet! It's my first one and I was going to save it for someone special…" I said quietly. Tony had been drinking a glass of coffee but he spit it out at my answer.

"You have never been kissed before?" Tony asked and he looked at me like I was crazy. "No…" I lied and Tony's mouth dropped open.

"So that means that you haven't… well, you know…" He waggled his eye brows and I blushed wildly.

"What do you think?" I growled at his insinuation.

"Well, you don't look like a virgin but I guess the way you blush when we talk about sex implies the obvious…" He explained and I blushed again. Right now I was feeling cornered and uncomfortable. I smacked him on the shoulder and he flinched away at my touch.

"Anyway, onto a more comfortable subject…" Banner said quietly as he examined the monitors. We both turned and looked at him. He had been quiet the whole time and I hardly remembered that he was here.

"Uh, of course. Where would we even begin to start on this project?" I asked Tony who sat down and looked at me.

"Well, right now Banner and I are working on all the electrical circuitry and you aren't really needed until we are ready for the redecorating… so, shoo!" He suddenly pushed me out the door and I cursed under my breath.

"I swear, I'm hanging out with the weirdest people anymore…" I said quietly as I padded down the hallway.

"Oh, and Sam?" I turned around to face Tony.

"I'm kind of having an Avengers get together-party-sendoff-thing for Thor and I wondered if you wanted to come?" My heart fell at his reminder of my friend/enemy leaving.

"It's going to be at the beach tonight so suit up, if you know what I mean!" He winked at me and went back inside the lab. I smiled and laughed at him quietly before proceeding down the hallway.

~Thor's POV~

Last night did not go as well as I had hopped.

I was getting desperate. Samantha had taken to hugging random men on the street.

I did not take to that kindly.

So, I had the need to seek out help. Walking down the hallway, I stopped at the laboratory where Stark and Banner were working. I raised a fist up to knock on the door but it opened automatically. The two scientists turned to look at me and I stepped through the doorway, the door hissing shut behind me.

"Ah, the god of thunder, what can we help you with Big Man?" Tony asked as he looked at some magical machine screen that floated in the air. Sighing, I moped a hand over my face.

"I seek out… relationship advice…" I responded quietly and my face heated up, slightly. This was the affect Samantha had on me. She made me blush like a small boy.

"No, you mean 'I need help getting Sam to not hate me'." Stark said, never taking his eyes of the screen.

"Well, it should be pretty easy. Considering she has never been in a relationship before…" Stark said and he brushed a hand through his dark hair.

"Well, last night we went out together and this man came up and hugged her…" I explained quietly, my fists balling up.

"And you didn't like that?" Stark sat down on a stool and listened.

"Of course not! I have feelings for her!" I suddenly snapped. My nostrils flarred and my blue eyes hardened. Stark's eyes widened and he walked up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, I know how to fix this. We need to make her jealous." Stark said seriously. I nodded but thought it over.

"Do you have a woman that could make her jealous?" He asked.

I guess Jane could help with that.

The other day, when she kissed me on her doorstep, I was taken off guard. We used to have something together until I left, but then I came back to Earth, only to have my heart snatched away by another wild female. Except, this time it was worse.

"I'm having a party tonight, bring this woman there and have her wrapped around your finger, okay? It will drive Sammy crazy and she will come crawling to you!" Stark explained. I pulled the business card from my pocket and handed it to him.

"I believe there is a telephone number on here? I do not know how to use one so I would appreciate it if you could do it…" I explained and Stark nodded. He quickly made a phone call and spoke in a low voice before smiling and hanging up.

"Okay Big Man, we need to get you some trunks!" Tony gestured for me to follow and I slowly walked behind him, slightly dreading this party.

~Sam's POV~

Alright, Tony's party was tonight. And I needed a date.

Sighing, I realized that Thor probably couldn't go with me, considering his new, freaking girlfriend!

Recalling last night's events, I suddenly thought of Adam and how we ran into each other. An idea blossomed from my memories. I could invite Adam to the party! This was so great! We could finally chill together and I could also be with my other friends.

I immediately pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Adam's number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" I smiled at the familiarity of the voice. "Adam!" I squealed into the phone. I heard him laugh on the other side of the line.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" He asked and I beamed uncontrollably.

"One of my friends is having a beach party tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come with me?" I crossed my fingers and wrinkled up my nose in hope.

"Sammy, I'd love to come!" He chuckled and I jumped up and down in my chair.

"Okay, bring a swim suit and I'll pick you up at seven?" I questioned. "Yeah, I better let you drive…" He reasoned and I laughed.

"Adam, I get paid to drive a car. Of course I would drive…" I teased and he laughed on the other end. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later! Bye, Adam!" He said farewell before he hung up and I rose from my place on my bed.

Seven o' clock rolled around quite quickly for me. I was sitting, patiently outside the hotel Adam was staying at, in my Camaro, the engine running idle.

I was dressed in a pair of white soffee shorts and a lime green tank top. Underneath was my grey and neon orange stripped bikini top and bottom. My hair was tied back in a messy bun, half the hair falling into my face.

Tony had sent me the directions and they were programmed into my cell phone and I was using GPS to find it. The trip was only half an hour away but it was mostly on busy roads so I would have fun getting there.

Adam suddenly knocked on the car window, jarring me from my thoughts. He opened the door and slid in and sat in the exact same place Thor had been only a few days ago.

Why was I even thinking about that jerk right now? I was just going to forget him and enjoy this party with Adam.

He clicked his seat belt into place and we sped off. The large man let out a startled yell and he grasped tightly onto his seat as we weaved in and out of cars on the busy streets.

"Don't like my driving?" I asked him with a smile. He just looked at me, wide eyed, but didn't answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Half an hour later, we had arrived at our destination. The sun reflected off the bright yellow paint on the Camaro and flashed against the pavement. I parked in the small paved square for parking and pulled to a stop.

I stepped out of the car, Adam joining me quickly. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and slid them over my eyes. The beach was huge and the water was clear and blue.

Around the small bend, I could hear voices taking quite loudly, most of them slightly drunk already, probably.

Wasn't a hundred percent sure. Never been to one of these, remember?

I could also hear music floating around in the air. I think it was an oldies band but I couldn't but my name on the song. My guess is that it was Bon Jovi but I wasn't quite sure. My gaze was met by the rest of the Avengers team. We were the last to arrive and I stepped out into the sand and smiled as it squished between my toes.

"SAMMY!" Tony stepped from the crowd, his arms open wide with his greeting. A beer bottle was held firmly in his right hand and his eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Tony!" I replied less enthusiastically but I still opened my arms up the same way. He santured over to me and embraced me in an awkward hug. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my back.

"I thought you weren't coming!" He said, rather loudly in my ear. I winced and stepped out of his hug. The dark haired billionaire smiled at me but them looked over my shoulder at Adam, who was standing awkwardly behind us a few feet away.

"You brought a… date?" The smile fell from his face at his discovery. My eyes narrowed at his uneasiness but I dropped it right there. "Tony, this is Adam. Adam this is Tony Stark or as some people know him, Iron Man…" I smiled and looked between Tony and Adam. They shook hands and Adam was beaming crazily.

He had also been a major fan of Stark before all of this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark!" Adam said gleefully.

"I know it is. Now, Sammy? Why don't you come over here and have a drink, loosen up a bit?" Stark asked and draped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me along. He was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of navy blue, Hawaiian flowered trunks. His arc reactor in his chest glowed through the thin material. I let him lead me over to the group who was gathering around the fire.

"Does he even have clearance to be here?" He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Tony, he is my closet friend and roommate. I think he has clearance." My face was dead serious.

Everyone was here, including Coulson, which surprised me.

"You didn't wear a suit?" Stark asked and looked me over. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, slightly annoyed. I held up my hands in defeat.

"Alright, I get it. You just want to see how sexy I am!" I winked at him before peeling my bright tank top off and showing off my nice bod. I stepped out of the shorts and tossed them into a pile with my top.

"Well?" I asked as I stood before him, hands on my hips. His lips turned up for a moment before he stepped forward and patted my shoulder and walked away.

"It's nothing Steve hasn't already seen!" I teased, causing Stark to turn around. He laughed loudly and he turned to Steve who was socializing with… On no.

Not him. Anyone but him. I sheepishly turned away from the three people talking near the fire. Thor had his arm drapped over Miss Scientist, causing my nose to turn up. I began walking back towards my car when someone called my name.

"SAMMY!" I slowly turned around to see Steve waving me over. I glanced over at Thor whose blue eyes were fixed on me. His face was serious and for a moment, it changed and it looked like he didn't want to be here. Reluctantly, I walked over to the group and lazily leaned my elbow on Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks for the new nickname… I see you've been hanging around with Tony, I take it?" This earned a hearty laugh from the soldier, causing his frame to shake.

"The sad part is, I haven't!" He teased back. I realized the irony in this.

We had the same conversation last night when we were sparing.

I turned back to the couple in front of us. Jealousy overcame me and my anger flared for a moment. Regrettably, sparks danced across my knuckles causing Jane's eyes to grow wide. She had a bright pink bikini top on and jean shorts covering the rest of her suit.

"Hello, Jane! Fancy seeing you here!" I said sarcastically.

"Thor." I greeted, my lips in a firm line.

"Samantha." He replied in the same tone.

Oh great, now he was mad at me! What the hell man! I didn't want to be mad at him but I couldn't help it when he was leaning on Miss Slutbag over here.

I made my point in trying to ignore the blonde man at Jane's side. His grip suddenly tightened around her waist and my anger flared further.

"Adam! Come over here! I want you to meet someone!" I called for my roommate. He looked up from his conversation with Coulson and Banner and walked over to me. I pursed my lips and wrapped my arm tightly around Adam's surprisingly small waist. Said man was startled for a moment and placed his own hand on my hip, kind of in a side hug.

"Thor, you already know Adam. Jane this is my best friend, Adam. Adam, Jane." They shook hands and Jane smiled widely at him. He smiled back and my brows knotted together.

"How long have you two known each other?" she asked mostly to Adam. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Since high school! We've been friends ever since and we even lived together!" I exclaimed over enthusiastically like some preppy cheerleader girl.

"Oh that's nice!" she said but she never looked at me. The entire time, Thor hadn't spoken a single word but I could feel his gaze trained on me.

"Hey Tony? Can you bring me a beer?" I yelled loudly and he appeared by my side almost instantly with a bronze bottle in his hand. I pried the metal lid off with my fingers, eyes locked with Thor's the whole time. I took a big swig of the bitter liquid, flinching slightly at the taste. I quickly downed the sickly liquid and now I know why I never took a liking to the fowl drink.

Slighlty buzzed, I tossed the bottle aside. "Another!" I said and I held out my hand expectantly. Another cold beer was placed in my palm and I opened it up and took a smaller swig. Adam also received a beer but he took to nurturing it and the bottle slowly drained.

Three beers later, I had opened a new bottle and my mind began to grow fuzzy and blurry but only slightly.

Apparently, alcohol didn't have as much effect on Gods as I had hoped.

"Alright, Adam! I'm going to talk to someone else! This is boring!" I exclaimed rather loudly in a sing song voice. I trounced over to the other group were Banner, Natasha, and Clint were conversing.

"What's up, everybody?" I asked loudly as I leaned on Banner. He eyed me wearily but smiled and stood there. "Clint! I missed you, bro! You were the first person I met that was with S.H.I.E.L.D.!" I said as I hugged him. Hawkeye gratefully returned the gesture and supported me as I swayed.

Time passed and I continued to mill about and travel in between the various groups. Finally, it started getting dark and I was getting bored.

"I'm gonna go jump off that cliff…" I pointed at the one, clearly sticking out of the wall of rock. Steve and Tony protested but I pushed them away from me. I took off at a dead sprint and then flew up onto the cliff face, landing daintily on the flat rocks. The small crowd below me was still talking loudly, not paying attention and I smirked.

But the smirk fell as I met Thor's eyes.

They were still that harsh blue and only saddened me further.

For a moment, everyone else was gone and it was just me and him, standing alone together just watching. But then, I looked down and saw Jane underneath his arm, fueling my anger once more.

With a new determination, I rushed forward and dove off the cliff. Bringing my arms together, I dived gracefully into the cold water and submerged beneath the surface. When I shot back up, I was gasping for air and my hair clung to my face. I pushed it out of my eyes and swam up to the beach. The water cascaded off my toned muscles in waves but my face was hard with the anger that still consumed me. Pissed, I grabbed a fluffy white towel from a table and stalked off to the other end of the beach.

I was just so confused right now, more than anything. I was so jealous of Jane and how she got to be so close to him.

How she got to be held next to him.

How I had caught them lightly kissing once when they thought I wasn't looking.

How he beamed down at her and it seemed that all that mattered to him was her.

Damn it, I was jealous.


	28. Chapter 28

**WOW! Over 32,000 hits? You guys are so epic and I love all of you! Thank you so much!**

* * *

I dried off and sat on a small cliff over hang. The sun was starting to set and the sky was painted orange, red, and pink.

I sat on the towel now, my knees bent and my elbows resting on them. My forearms were crossed and my lips lightly pressed against them and I watched the waves beat on the shore. The water level wasn't to far below me and it wasn't terribly deep.

Footsteps brought me back to reality and I looked over my shoulder. I almost wanted to gauge when I saw the blonde god approach.

"Why are you here by yourself? The party is over there…" He tilted his head in the direction where he came from. I was hidden away from sight so the party guests couldn't see me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him a similar question. "You disappeared…" He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a good enough reason…" I mumbled.

Thor's feet brushed against the sand as he came to sit down next to me. He was wearing red and white trunks with a dark grey tank top that hugged his torso nicely.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked suddenly.

"Is it obvious?"

"Not with you it isn't…" He teased, earning a snort from me. We were both quiet and watched as the sun lowered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked but I remained silent.

"Just like you…" He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. My senses were awoken and my eyes widened. I pushed his arm away from me and stood up, sand spraying from my actions. I pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"NO! Enough of this charming bull shit!" The thunder god frowned but stood up.

"Storm, listen… I-" He started but I held up a hand.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! You can't keep doing this to me! I am so confused right now and you just need to stop!" Tears pricked at my eyes and I turned away from him. I rubbed a hand along the side of my face and bit my lip as I held them back.

Surprisingly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist which earned him an unfriendly shock from me. He let out a small hiss of pain before releasing me.

"You don't get it, do you? I am not a play thing! I was not made for your amusement!" He looked confused and stood a few feet away. I kept pacing in the sand, making a small path.

"You have to choose between one of us! It's either me or Jane! You can't have the both of us! And what I saw back there at the fire pit, I think you've clearly chosen her! I mean just look-" My sentence was stopped as he briskly walked across the distance between us and put a hand behind my head.

He pulled my face to his and roughly placed his lips on mine. His actions were desperate, almost hungry. His other arm snaked around my waist as the other became entangled in my damp hair. Instinctively, my hands reached up and placed themselves in his long hair and I kept a firm grip on it.

Shocked, I pulled back, eyes half closed and I was back in a daze but I don't think it was the alcohol. I blinked a few times and lazily stared up at the sky.

"I don't want Jane…" I looked down at him, confusion clearly written on my face.

"I've never wanted Jane. It's only ever been you and always will be you…" He stroked my cheek, our eyes still looking into one another.

"But back at her research center? When you kissed her…" I trailed off as Thor placed a finger over my lips.

"That was her fault and it was just a kiss…" My arms were still around his neck and my fingers were playing with the hairs at the base of his hair line.

"Just as this is just a kiss…" He placed another peck on my lips.

"And this…" He kissed my cheek.

"And this…" Jaw.

"And this…" He lightly pressed his soft lips to my neck.

I closed my eyes and embraced this moment. The thought still lingered in my mind that he would be leaving tomorrow and he would be worlds away. He stroked my cheek and pulled me closer to him. My lip quivered slightly and I placed my hands on his chest. I looked down and lightly traced his peck that was underneath his shirt.

"I'm still mad at you!" I whispered my eyes still on his chest.

"I would not blame you, Samantha. I thought of no one but myself. But I do not know how I can make it up to you..." He smirked that handsome smirk of his.

"I think I know how you can make it up..." An evil thought entered my mind.

"Face the water..." I ordered him, stepping out of his arms. He raised an eyebrow but followed my orders.

"Take your shirt off..." I demanded. He kind of did a little strip dance and raised the tank top over his head. His blue irises twinkled with mischeviousness and he smirked. He twirled it around over his head. This earned him a laugh from me but I ordered him to look back to the water.

Smiling evilly, I ran forward and pushed the shirtless thunder god off the cliff. He didn't scream or anything as he fell down into the clear water. I looked down at the bubbling surface and Thor's darkened blonde hair emerged from the water. He pushed his hair from his face. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at me.

"Are you going to join me?" He called up to me. He reclined back in the water, using his natural density to keep himself afloat. I leapt from the edge and pencil dived into the water next to him. The water surrounded me but I felt warmth at my side. I surfaced and laughed. Thor was floating a few feet away from me and he had an expectant smirk on his face.

"Okay, now I'm less angry at you... But you're going to have to work if you really want me..." I smirked and waggled my eyebrows at him. His laugh was bellowing and made my insides melt. God, I'm such a girl. I smiled and swam over to him; hugging him and he returned the favor. "I didn't like ignoring you..." I admitted and clung to him as he supported us both in the water.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I was in deep trouble…" He chuckled and he whipped my hair from my face.

"You were a refreshing kind of spit fire and I admired that in you. You, so innocent and free spirited…" He kissed my temple and splashed some water on my face. I squealed and shot some back at him. We went back and forth for a while, both of us becoming soaked entirely.

"Thor, I will win this battle. I can control water, remember?" The smile left his face for a minute. "That's what I thought..." I said quietly.

He suddenly dove under the water and disappeared for a moment.

Let's just say: cue the Jaw's music.

I looked all around me and tucked my legs up closed to my body. I knew he had to be around here somewhere. Just as I relaxed a little, a hand closed around my ankle and pulled me under. I let out a scream and a huge air bubble escaped my throat. Thor was right next to me, his blonde hair was weightless in the liquid.

I was determined to still win this fight.

I gracefully closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his. He let out an air bubble that blinded me for a moment. I kissed him again and his tongue glidded across my bottom lip. He gently bit down and I gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. This whole experience was new cause we had only ever done simple kisses.

No matter what, I was going to win.

Taking a deep breath, I sucked all the air from his lungs. For a moment, his tongue remained and continued to explore the different parts of my mouth. Eventually, he broke away from me and resurfaced because of the lack of oxygen.

Smirking, I returned to the surface and he was breathing heavily.

"That was not fair..." He teased but I smiled in triumph.

"It wasn't fair to bite my lip either so we're even..." I leaned back and floated gracefully on the waves. We were both quiet and the only sound around us was the water moving passed us.

"How are we going to make this work? You leave tomorrow..." I reminded him finally.

"I do not know… We each belong to different realms that are so close yet so far away…" He whispered, his voice wavering slightly. I sat up and looked over at him. I swam over and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I would do anything to be with you…" I said, my eyes filed with this new found determination.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" He smiled widely, that large smile that was my favorite of his. I stroked his cheek, my hands catching his blonde stubble.

"What if I return to Asgard with you? Loki keeps calling me a godess, so why can't I?" I sniffed as I continued to play with his beard.

"I have thought about that. I must speak with my father on the matter. You are a goddess in my eyes so I don't know why it would be differnt for him..." He said quietly and I dropped the subject.

It was obviously a sensitive one.

My eyes looked over his shoulder at the setting sun, which surprised me how it was still above the horizon. Suddenly, I had the odd feeling we were being watched but I shook it off and turned back to Thor.

"Well, we should probably head back… We don't want Tony to get paranoid!" I teased and whipped the remaining moisture from my eyes. We swam towards shore and my feet met the sand that covered it. He suddenly grabbed my arm and flung me onto his back. I let out a quiet squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off.

He was a tall person and I was a long ways off the ground so I wasn't going to risk injury. We were also wet from the water and slippery. He laughed and placed his hands under my thighs so I wouldn't slip of his back and he carried me back to the fire pit.

Out of nowhere, Tony jumped from the bushes and a bright flash blinded me momentarily. "Tony! What the hell?" I snapped, my good mood suddenly dissipating. Black dots invaded my eye sight and I blinked them away. He held up the camera in his hands.

"I'm taking pictures of our team!" He smirked, looking innocent but in my eyes he was the opposite.

"Come on! Let's get a good one!" He held up the camera again and Thor held onto me tightly. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness and I brought our faces closer together and squeezed him tightly around the throat, offering Tony a genuine smile.

After the picture was taken, I slid of Thor's back and landed in the sand.

"So, I see you two have made up…" Tony walked on my left side with Thor on my right. His hand closed around my own and his fingers entwined with mine. I smiled at the natural feeling and I slowly swung our hands back and forth.

* * *

**To my dearest readers,**

**I know that many of you read my story and like it due to the reviews. I appreciate them greatly and love hearing back from you guys. **

**Now, I want to be able to follow the plot line of Thor 2, but since it hasn't premiered yet, I cannot continue to write as much as I wanted.**

** Now, I'm going to continue on with this story. I'm not going to guarentee that you will enjoy my next couple of chapters due to the match ups. **

**Sam gets to spend a lot of time with Tony. And when I mean a lot, basically I mean all the chapters except for the next couple, which is when Thor leaves. **

**I'm going to have to start spacing out my updates due to my lack of knowledge of Thor 2, so bare with me please. It will be rough but I promise to make it up to you when Thor 2 comes out. **

**Your humble author, **

**BlueEyedWolf33**


	29. Chapter 29

**Duh duh duh duh! Here it is! After fighting off writer's block and every other obsicle in my way, I finally got this done! I also felt bad that I hadn't posted anything. Nothing really eventful happens in this chapter, so sorry. Plus, I'm going to Minnasota this week and won't have a laptop. I don't know how I'm going to survive. I've been working feverishly on my LotR story and have deprived this story slightly. But, enjoy! And review!**

* * *

"Okay, so you said that there was a goddess that had Chatnir before me?" I asked Thor who was sitting next to me on the driftwood log. "Yes, her name was _Ran_." Filing this away in my brain, I looked over at him.

"_Ran_. You mean like I _ran_ up a hill?" He chuckled. "No, like _rawn_. You have to lengthen the 'a'." I nodded. "_Ran_…" I finally replied correctly, really making my face messed up as I pronounced it. He laughed at my facial expressions. "She was a very powerful goddess. I never knew her personally but her power exceeded the stories I heard…"

"Woo! People let's get this party started!" Tony announced as walked out the front door of the beach house I hadn't noticed before. Every light was turned on in the house, further illuminating the beach. The sun had gone down a long time ago but the air around us was still warm.

"Who's up for chicken fights?" Tony yelled loudly to our group. "Chicken fights?" Thor raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "It's fun. Let's go!" I took hold of his hand and pulled him up from his seat. Tony had gotten Steve to join in because he didn't know what it was either.

"Bring it Tony!" I teased and the dark haired man smiled. He sprinted down to the water's edge and sloshed into the water. "The water is great! Come on people!" I watched as Jane got Adam to be her partner in the fights. They had been talking quietly the whole night, just to each other.

With inhuman like speed, I rushed down to the water with Thor on my heels. My once dried hair was once again soaked and I pulled Thor closer to me. "What do we have to do?" Thor brushed his wet hair from his face. "I have to get on your shoulders and then we just fight the other couples. I think we can win!" I whispered and he agreed with a smile.

Thor placed his hand on my hips and raised me from the water. I squealed and dangled in the air, my feet kicking out, barely missing Thor's face and arms. He placed me on his shoulders like I didn't weigh a single ounce and I teetered for a moment. Thor reached up and held out his hands to help me balance. I beamed down at him and him at me.

I laughed out loud as I watched Steve help Tony up onto his shoulders. The two men bickered nonstop and I couldn't help but smile. They acted like they were enemies but I could clearly see that they were just getting closer.

"Bro, just stand still while I climb on your shoulders! How hard is that concept?" Tony barked at Cap. After ten more minutes of arguing they finally worked together and complied. Tony teetered on top of the broad man's shoulders.

"Hey! You two! No god, lightning or any other miscellaneous ways to cheat!" Stark scolded us and Thor laughed, causing him to shake underneath me.

Struggling, our chicken fight consisted of cursing, laughing, and a lot of splashing. We ended up beating Jane and Adam but we had issues with Tony and Steve. Stark kept complaining that we were cheating but I just replied that he was a pansy.

After the chicken fights, people began to simmer down. Tony was wasted out of his mind, Steve couldn't get drunk, just like Thor and myself. Clint and Natasha decided to head out first. They said goodbye and waved to us as they walked away and out of the fire light. Coulson left shortly after. Adam was drunk and getting sleepy so I offered to take him home but was interrupted by Jane. She volunteered to take him instead. I hesitated for a moment but then complied and watched them leave as well.

All that remained was Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and me. Kinda awkward considering I was the only woman. Tony was the only one able to get drunk so he continued to drink. I had stopped a long time ago and now I just sat quietly by Thor. Tony sauntered off to the beach house to do god knows what leaving the rest of us at the fire.

"So, Sam. What did you do before you got all your powers?"

"I drove cars..." Bruce, Steve, and Thor all looked extremely confused.

"Okay, I used to drive cars like a mad man. I guess you could call me a professional stunt driver?" I feigned innocense and Thor looked at me. "You were paid to travel in those motorvehicles? It seems like an odd job..." He furrowed his brows and scratched his chin. "Well, I drove cars in movies. I really enjoyed what I did and I kinda miss it." I glanced over at my car sitting in the beach parking lot.

"My car, yeah, it's one of the perks..." All the men's gazes drifted over to the Camaro. "It's... nice..." Steve nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'll have to give you a ride sometime. Really throaty engine, its got a nice kick..." I said kind of half heartedly.

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly. Thor chuckled beside me. "It sounds as though you are hungry. Let us get food!" The thunder god hoisted me up from the log and we walked up to the house together. The lights from the house lit up my eyes and Thor reached down and intertwined our fingers together. Music blasted from the windows, rattling the ones that were not open.

We walked into the open front door and looked around. For this being a vacation home, this place was extravegant. It was very modern even though it did not appear that way on the outside.

"Tony? Where are you?" I yelled over the music. There was no answer. "Stark! We require sustinance!" Thor shouted and wrapped an arm around me waist and pulled me closer to him. Spotting a stereo on the wall, I walked over to it and hit pause. We were met by more silence.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Banner's voice filtered in through the open door. I exchanged a questioning look with Thor before returning back outside. Steve and Banner were both standing in the sand right before the porch, looking up.

Following their gaze, I walked out into the sand. A loud laugh escaped my lips as I watched Tony, dancing on the roof, beer in hand, shirtless. "Who stopped the music?" He suddenly realized, with a delayed reaction, that the music was no longer playing.

"Tony, get down before you kill yourself!" I demanded and stomped my foot at him.

"Make me!" He said in a really whinny voice.

"Come on, Tony! Get down!"

"You people can't make me do-!" His sentence trailed off as he collapsed on the rooftop.

"Well, I guess that's one way to end a night..." Steve said by my side. I nodded and walked back into the house. I found my way onto the rooftop and Tony was peacefully passed out on the hard roof.

"Alright, come on, Big Guy..." I bent down and hoisted him up to his feet. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and held up his weight. He grumbled something under his breath. Well, at least he wasn't completely knocked out. We stepped back into the window of the upper level of the house.

"Tony, where is your bedroom?" The billionaire raised his head up slightly and looked around. "Just... down the hall..." and his head slumped back down. I shifted his weight and grunted. I slowly pulled him into the bedroom and I pulled the covers back with one hand, straining under his weight. Then in one swift movement, I lay him down on the side of the bed.

Well, it wasn't really 'laying him down' it was more of a drop.

Tony let out a started groan before rolling over in his soft pillows. "Sammy... You're my best... friend..." He mumbled out quietly. "Good night, Tony..." I walked back to the door and shut it as quietly possible. I padded back downstairs to find the guys in the living room watching ESPN. Thor was hypnotized by the television so when I walked up and tugged on the ends of his long hair, he flinched. I laughed quietly before sitting down next to him.

We all watched TV for another hour before Banner let loose a loud yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack, mind if I take the couch?" Banner looked over at me with his eyes have open. "Sure..." I stood up and Thor followed my actions.

"Yeah, I think I'm probably going to sleep as well..." Steve claimed the other couch and laid down. Frowning, I looked at all the remaining places to sit until I felt a warm hand in mine. "I know a place were we can sit..." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

Thor led me out the sliding glass, side door and onto the deck. Another fire was quietly flickering in the fire pit and I smiled. He led me to a swinging chair and once we sat down, he immidiately snaked his hand around my hip and pulled me into his side. I glanced up and caught his blue eyes looking at me.

Firelight danced indside them, making them extremely beautiful. He leaned down and placed a simple kiss on my lips before smiling at me. I kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. My brown eyes suddenly drifted to the sky and I pulled away from him.

"Tell me about Asgard..." I said quietly, catching him off guard. He looked at me a moment, blue eyes swimming with uncertainty. "It is kind of hard to describe actually. It is simpler to just visit it instead of me trying to explain it to you." He explained and I slowly nodded. "But, it is beautiful... Just like you..." I blushed at his suddenly romantic words but only snuggled in closer to him.

"Will you come visit me? You know, after you leave?" He looked down at me and for a moment, I was hopeful. Maybe too hopeful.

"Samantha, I will make as much haste as I can to get back to you. So that we can be _together_..." His voice was low and smooth. He whispered the last sentence quietly into my ear. His warm breath tickled and I smiled.

"Now, Samantha you have to understand something. There comes a point in every mans life where he needs to tell the person he cares about that he is in... love." Thor's body was all tensed but I was unable to reply.

When I didn't respond, Thor looked down to find me asleep, nestled into his side. He let out a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arm more firmly around my waist. So, the thunder god was left to his thoughts but was pulled from them when Sam shivered.

"Let's go, Sammy..." He gently picked me up, bridal style and my head flopped back because of the slack. He released another chuckle, causing me to stir for a moment until I once again fell asleep. Searching the house, Thor found a spair bedroom and the lights flashed on when we entered. Sam didn't weigh much and Thor easily tossed her around but now, he was gentle as possible. Her muscular form huddled next to his body heat and he reluctantly placed her on the soft bed. Thor prushed some hair from her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He covered her with the plush blankets and tucked her in. With one last loving look, he was about to leave when she stirred.

"Wait, Thor..." The golden haired god turned back to her. "Stay with me, please..." Her sleepy, yet beautiful eyes begged him to. He was uncertain about climbing into bed with her.

On Asgard, it was bad to climb into bed with a woman who you were not betrothed to. But, this was Midgard, a completely different realm. There were hardly any kind of rules like that here. But there would be no kind of sexual relations for awhile, at least for her sake.

Thor was going to take it nice and slow and go at her pace.

In all honesty, he thought it was quite adorable how she tried so hard to act like she knew what she was doing. Even he, the son of Odin, was nervous. What if he hurt her the first time? What if she would become scared of him? What if he didn't _please_ her?

He removed his shirt and slowly peeled the covers back and sat down on the side of the bed before sliding in next to her. The sheets rustled and made noise as they adjusted positions and got more comfortable.

You could feel the uncertainty in the air and the both of them lay on their backs now, staring at the ceiling. And only after she sighed did he roll over and face her. A cocky smirk was placed on his features which caused my face to flush. He beamed at me and chuckled before pressing a slow kiss to my lips.

"Come here..." He slid over closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. She sighed in contentment and relaxed in his grip. The lights automatically clicked off, startling one occupant in the bed.

I let out a distressed sqeak and huddled closer to Thor. He was stunned for a moment as I seccured myself inside his arms. "What are you scared of?" He asked and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and figured I might as well tell him.

"The dark..." it was silent for a moment before he let out a low chuckle. "Alright, I think I can help with that." And if physically possible, he pulled me closer. I inhaled deeply and the best smell in the entire world filled my nostrils.

And so, I fell asleep with his strong arms around me. I never wanted him to leave, I never wanted to let go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Buzz. Buzz.**

My foot twitched in my sleep.

**Buzz. Buzz.**

"Umm... What the hell?" I grumbled in my sleep and rolled over, causing Thor's arm to adjust slightly over my midsection.

**Buzz. Buzz.**

My phone vibrated on the night stand and was making an extremely annoying sound. I pulled myself along the length of the bed with the sheets to the night stand. Thor grumbled next to me and blindly felt around for my warm body. His hand brushed up against my foot and he latched onto it, trying to drag me back. I was able to reach my phone just in time and I squealed quietly before pushing away from Thor. The screen was lit up and I unlocked it it by dragging my finger in a downward motion. It said it was an unknown number but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy and filled with sleep. "_Miss Greene, this is Agent Hill. We need you here at HQ. Someone wants to talk to you_." My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed.

"Can this wait until morning?" I complained and looked at the time. 3:07 a.m.

"_Well, technically this is the morning but_..."

"You know what I mean!" I growled and rubbed my forehead.

"_It would be best if you come in this morning. Right now_."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Can I get clean clothes first?"

"_No_."

"Alright, I'll see in... I don't know how long..." I hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. Thor grumbled something in his sleep and was turned away from me, probably trying to escape the noise. I looked over at his muscular back and realised how much bigger he was than I. His blonde hair fell around his head against the pillows.

"Thor?" I gently prodded his back and he didn't move. "Thor?" He grumbled and shifted slightly.

"Umm... Samanfa..." He rolled over basically ontop of me and wrapped both his arms around me. I let out a quiet squeak and now I knew what a teddy bear felt like.

"Thor, let me go! I can't breath!" I pushed against his bare chest and gritted my teeth, trying to heave him off me. He only chuckled at my weak attempts and buried his face into my neck. He began kissing it gently, begging me to just grow quiet and go back to sleep.

"I have to go..." I said into his ear and his gentle actions stopped. He sat back and looked at me, slightly confused. His blue eyes were filled with sleep and I was not completely sure he was awake. Could he possibly sleep walk?

"I won't be gone long... Maybe an hour or two. Just go back to sleep. If you want, Tony's probably down the hall, sleeping. I bet he wouldn't mind cuddling." I teased before kissing him on the cheek and sliding from the bed.

Fumbling my way down the dark hallways, I basically fell down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Searching the fridge, I opened the jug of orange juice and took a long swig. I also grabbed some Nutela and a piece of toast before stepping outside.

I placed my ear piece in its correct place and the map flickered on. I weakly held my hand up in the air and waited. It took about five minutes but Chatnir eventually placed himself in my palm. Willing lightning to form, it rocketed down from the sky and connected with the glowing orb. I watched as the material formed around my feet and torso. The suit flashed to life as it detected the electric current inside me but I winced at its brightness. Dimming it down slightly, my eyes felt more at ease and focusing, my feet lifted off the ground. I hovered for a moment before slowly lifting into the air. Tony's beach house disappeared from my sight and I was off, flying through the clouds.

It took me about twenty minutes to reach the helicarrier. With a loud yawn, my feet landed without a noise on the steel deck. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked inside, my suit giving off a calm blue glow. I found my way up to the control room and stood before Fury and a very sleepy looking Agent Hill.

"You said you wanted to see me?" I yawned once more and stretched. But Fury sthook his head.

"I'm not the one who wants to see you..." I raised an eyebrow and he wordlessly led me to another containment unit. The God of Mischief raised his head when he heard footsteps on the steel flooring. A wide, creepy grin spread across his lips as he rose from the bench in his cell.

"Not you again..." I grumbled as I scrubbed a hand over my face. I turned to Fury, my temper suddenly flaring, causing the suit to flicker brightly.

"You woke me up at three in the morning so I could come talk to a villian?" I snapped and Fury simply nodded his head and left. The door hissed shut behind him and it was silent in the room.

"Oh my dearest Samantha, it has been some time since I last saw your beautiful face..." I deadpanned and simply glared at him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too..." Sarcasm dripped from my voice, as you could tell, I didn't want to be here.

"Why did you want me to visit you? I was sleeping rather peacefully until Fury called me..." Loki smirked and began pacing in his cell.

"Oh, for no real reason. I wanted to see if you would come at his call like the dog that you are. Also, I don't think my oaf of a brother would be to happy with you visiting me at this late hour... Does he know you're here?" He grinned evilly but I stood unfazed. "If he did, do you think I'd be here?" I snapped back and the smile fell from Loki's face.

I unzipped my jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, yet I still remained standing. Loki and I just looked at each other for a moment before I sighed.

"You know, my life wasn't so bad before all this shit happened..." I grumbled and uncerimoniously plopped onto the chair.

"And your life is bad now?" I shook my head.

"Not really, it's just different. Things can never be the same again."

"Ah." It was quiet again and finally I looked up at him.

"So, I take it that you will be accompanying my brother and I back to Asgard?" there was an evil glint in his eyes as if he already knew the answer.

"Do you think I'd be here if I was?" I repeated the same question before, causing him to snicker.

"You know that once we return to Asgard with the Tesseract, our realms with be unreachable to each other with the Bifrost broken and such." He explained and I felt the emptiness return when I realised that he was correct to say that I might never see Asgard, let alone Thor.

"Well, I plan to change that. If you haven't heard, I'm a bit brilliant and all. I figured out how to stop the Tesseract so what's to say that I can't rebuild the Bifrost? I'm sure Tony would be happy to help, seeing as he called Thor and I 'adorable together' and he kind of likes your brother as is." I shot back and the smile fell from his face once more.

"This talk was pointless so I'm just gonna leave now and-"

"I will escape."

"What?"

"Eventually, I will escape and I will come for you." He threatened and I didn't feel safe with my back turned so I just rushed from the room.

"You can't stop me!" He cackled and the door hissed shut behind me. His words echoed in my ears and I flinched at how true he sounded to his word.

With a loud yawn, I stretched and landed back on Tony's front porch. It was only about five at the moment and I was still extremely tired. So, I walked, well I wouldn't say walked. It was more like hovering up the stairs. My feet didn't feel like moving. So, I didn't make them do what they didn't want to do.

When I got back to the guest room, I unzipped my jacket and tossed it onto the floor. I flopped onto my bed and shut my eyes. The only sound in the room was my steady breathing and I crawled under the covers.

My eyes shot open when I did not feel the warmth of Thor's body next to me and I sat up. My hazel eyes were weary and probably red and bloodshot but still determined. Looking around the dark room, I couldn't see him anywhere. I didn't think I had seen him downstairs so where else could he be. Then, a thought struck me.

Racing from the comfort of my bed, I sprinted down the hallway to where I had left Tony last night. I continued to run, thinking the door would open when it sensed me coming but it didn't and a loud crash sounded throughout the house as I ran face first into the steel door.

Grasping my nose, I fell on my butt to the wood floor. To my irritation, the door slid open but not after my face left a dent in it. I could feel the blood dripping down onto my fingers. I grabbed the hem of my tight, black under shirt and pulled it up, leaving my bare stomach exposed. It began to absorb the blood and I rose and walked into the room.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. I don't know if it was one of the cutest or most emberassing things I had ever seen. Thor and Tony were both in the king sized bed, without their shirts on. Thor had Tony in crushing death grip like I had been in earlier this morning. I laughed out loud when I saw a dreamy smile written on Tony's face. Stepping further into the room, I stood at the foot of the bed.

"Tony, how dare you steal Thor from me! He was mine!" I cried in a shrill voice. Both men woke with a start and sat up. The room was still dark but light filtered in through the doorway. They were both blinded buy held up their hands to shield their eyes.

"Thor, how could you cheat on me?" I teased and when their eyes adjusted they looked at each other. Thor scrambled out of the bed and tripped in the process. He still had his swim trunks on, along with Tony and he climbed to his feet.

"Samantha! It is not how it looks!" Thor began and I burst out laughing.

I literally 'lol'ed.

Noticing my blood nose, Tony looked up at me. His brown eyes were riddled with sleep and blood shot from all the alcohol consumption last night.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Your door is retarded..." I complained and noticed it stopped bleeding so I lowered my shirt back down. Suddenly, a loud yawn errupted from my throat and I stumbled a bit in my sleepiness. Thor's arms were around me immediately and he gathered me up in his arms. "Night, morning, whatever you call it, Tony!" I called over Thor's shoulder.

The door closed behind us and soon we were back in our room. I was still in Thor's arms and he gently tossed me onto the bed. I landed with a soft thud and then Thor jumped in after me. The bed shook and I held onto the head board so I wouldn't fall off. He settled in next to me under the covers and once again his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me against him like a teddy bear. I rested my head against his bare chest and snuggled in, completely forgetting Loki's haunting words.

The sunlight was what awoke me as it fell into my face. I was suprised that Thor's body wasn't blocking it out and I noticed that I was on the opposite side of the bed that I had slept on last night. Thor must have turned over in his sleep last night, taking me with him. I could feel his warm skin pressed up against my back and when I sat still, I could feel his fingers idly playing with my hair. I sighed and lazily rolled over to face him. His bright blue eyes stared back at me and a smirk played on his features.

"Good morning, beautiful..." His voice was groggy with sleep but it still brought a smile to my face. I hated morning people and hated when they would smile at me. But with Thor, I couldn't help it. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, kissing my hair.

I picked up my phone. 11:27

"Thor, what time are you leaving for Asgard?"

"We leave at high noon, why do you ask?"

"We only have a couple of minutes until we have to leave." His face fell but I sat up in bed, my heart tearing from my chest at his sad, puppy dog face. He just looked at me and I mopped a hand over my face.

"TTHHHOOOOORRRR... Don't do that..." I complained as he puckered out his lips, trying to weaken me. I just shook my head before sliding out of bed.

* * *

Arriving on the scene, I stepped out of my car and looked around. The cool breeze gently tossed my braid about and I pushed my bangs from my eyes. A white t-shirt covered my torso while a black leather jacket hung around my shoulders. Dark jeans fell down to my ankles where my tennis shoes stood upon the pavement. Thor had to go fetch Loki so he left seperately. He was now walking forward, his brother in tow. A smile adnorned my lips when I saw how battered and bruised the God of Mischief was. He had a silencer placed around his mouth, silencing him.

I found that quiet hilarous because he really did need to shut up. Really.

"Miss Green?" I turned around when I heard my name and saw Dr. Selvig beckoning for me to approach the high security van. I cautiously approached and looked inside. An eerie blue light filled the small space and my eyes locked onto the Tesseract. It suddenly sparked with energy and Selvig flinched but I remained unchanged.

"We need to place the Tesseract in this container so that the Gods can return to Asgard..." Selvig said as he picked up a container. The center was made of thick glass and there were handles on either side. I nodded and took a deep breath. Reaching into the case, I picked up the Tesseract. I winced slightly as the power shot through my fingers and I gritted my teeth. The power had been dormant for a while and it was not so charged and dangerous at this moment.

The container closed around the cube and I flexed my fingers. There were no burn marks, thankfully, but my entire arm still tingled with untamed energy. Few words were spoken as Selvig handed to container to me. Approaching the two brothers, my eyes were downcast but as Thor's feet came into view, I looked up and found his blue eyes to be sparkling.

I held the heavy container out to him and I noticed how he was in his Asgardian armor again. His red cape fluttered in the cool breeze and his hair tossed about. He easily lifted the container from my hands and glanced at Loki before looking back at me.

"I guess this is farewell, Samantha..." He half smiled and I loved how my name sounded coming from his mouth. Looking down at my feet, I felt a finger under my chin and titled my face upward. "It is not farewell forever..." He smiled again and rubbed his thumb along my jaw. He pulled me to his chest and I just wanted to stay in his big warm arms forever, but that couldn't happen. Kissing the top of my head, he gently rubbed my upper arm before releasing me.

"Good bye, Thor..." I said quietly, my voice trembling slightly. He raised a playful eyebrow, causing me to laugh quietly. His smile widened and I resisted the urge to kiss him, one last time. He stepped up to Loki who eyed me. My insides churned uncomfortably and I had to look away from his piercing green eyes. He handed one side of the container to Loki who gripped it in his shakled hands. Looking around, Thor nodded to everyone who had showed up to say goodbye. His eyes landed on me and I smiled, my eyes tearing slightly.

"I'll wait for you..." I whispered but I knew that he heard me. He nodded, his face sad as he had to leave me behind.

"Forever?" He asked. Yes, I would wait for him forever. I was immortal now and I had forever to wait.

"Always..." He smiled widely, his blue eyes sparkling with joy and he twisted the handle. A blue light surrounded them and then my God dissappeared into thin air. I heard someone come up behind me. Tony came into view, he looked snazzy in his grey suit. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses but his face was solemn.

"He'll be back... And if he can't come back, we'll find a way to get him back..." Stark said and I felt a tear drip down my cheek. Looking down at the ground, he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Come on, we have science to do..." I looked up at him and saw how big his smile was. I rolled my eyes plafully but punched his arm.

* * *

**Haha! I got it done! After weeks of fuming and thinking, I finally got it done! Thor 2 comes out in like a year and I might have to hault this story all together. I have a few ideas of what I could do but it is a bit of pain in the rear to guess... So, I still plan to write but I'm more focused on my other stories right now like my LOTRs story, which is really good, and this is kind of a do-it-when-I'm-bored-story... Okay? Okay. Review, please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Third Person's POV**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Looking up from her reclined seat, she glared hazel daggers at the intern just across the way. However, he seemed to just ignore her and continued on with his infernal tapping.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tony, this is the shit you get me into?_

Sitting forward in her office chair, she snatched the pen from the man's hand. He looked up at her in surprise and holding it between her own fingers, she snapped the expensive looking pen in half.

A small whimper escaped his throat as she electrocuted his pen, successfully frying the ink inside. Tossing it back to him, she reclined back, a smug smirk on her face.

_That's what you get, asshole..._

The other interns looked on with horror and hid their pens away, not wanting them to be broken as well. She rocked back in forth in her rolley chair, wondering when the head honcho would be in. Glancing at her phone, she clicked the unlock button. 4:18.

_Come on, Tony. You said it would be four o' clock... I got shit to do!_

Speaking of the devil, Stark strood into the conference room, Bruce right on his tail with a laptop case and brief case in his hands.

Everyone straightened in their seat, excluding Samantha from the group. She continued to lean back relaxed in her seat with her feet hanging in the air. Basically, she was parallel to the floor, her hazel eyes dull as she chewed on her pen and watched Tony.

"Thank you all for coming everyone. I'm sorry I'm late..." _Wow, Tony is apologizing? He must be having a good day..._

Tony Stark's dark eyes scanned around the room, regarding all his new interns. Samantha sat among them, acting as one of them, and she looked surprisingly bored. Well, I guess that's what he got for being twenty minutes late. He was just about to begin when someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but is there a company policy against interns breaking other interns pens?" The man complained, shooting a harsh glare at Sam. What had she done now?

Tony blinked a few times rapidly, trying to harness his confusion and anger against this idiot. He interrupted him to talk about pens?

"What? You interrupted me to talk about pens? I'm sorry, my good man, but here at Stark Industries we focus on building a better future for tomorrow and that future doesn't involve pens..." Tony replied, pressing his hands together and speaking in a condescending tone.

Sam cracked a smile.

"Now, if no one else has a stupid question to ask, I would like to introduce my two assistants. Bruce Banner and Samantha Greene... Sam, would you get up here?" Tony beamed and motioned for her to join him up there.

Grumbling, she slammed her pen down on the table, causing all the interns to jump in their seats.

She was dressed rather causally today, but as her job as Tony's part time, not really assistant-assistnat, she wasn't really required to wear anything fancy. Besides, Tony would more than likely call her his advisor than his assitant-assistant.

Or she was just a good friend who was good with computers and financial stuff. Tony didn't really handle his own money.

The room of interns were silent as Sam walked up to the front of the room. Shoving her hands into the deep pockets of her leather jacket, she chewed her gum harshly, trying to keep her anger under control. It was bad enough Tony had actually called her in.

She had been... busy with other things.

"No applause for my two co-workers?" _Co-workers my ass..._ Sam thought to herself, biting her tongue in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Tony looked around the room, waiting for the two of them to be recognized.

"Oh come on! Samantha 'Storm' Green?" Everyone was silent again before one of them looked up from their tablet.

"Wait, are you talking about _the_ Samantha '_the_ Storm' Greene!" Once again Tony blinked in annoyance.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tony grumbled to Sam who snickered beside him.

"One word makes a big difference, Stark..."

"Not when that one word is 'the'!" He admitted and she only rolled her eyes. He can be such a diva... She smirked and watched as her dark haired friend. He chatted on endlessly about some work ethic and she only watched his dark eyes smile as he talked about what he loved.

"Isn't that right, Sam?" She blinked out of her daze. Her hazel eyes snapped up to his face and she looked out at the crowd of interns. Scratching her blonde head, she looked awkwardly back to Tony and then at Bruce.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..."

"You heard the woman! Get to work on the blue prints for the tower!" Sam's eyes widened. However, before she protest, Tony dismissed the interns and fled the room. Her stomach boiled with rage and she chased after Tony.

"Stark! That was my job!" She yelled after him. His tie flew behind him as he ran down the hall, fleeing her. Bruce was right behind him but stopped and let her pass, not wanting to get caught in her fury. Just as she was about to reach him, Tony turned into a room and slammed the door behind him. Pounding her fists on the door, she let her forehead slump against the wood.

"Tony! That was my project!" She whined and weakly pounded her fist against the door. This had been one of the only things that had kept her busy. If she let her mind wander to far, she would start thinking about things and that wasn't good.

She would start to miss Thor that much more.

"I thought you needed some time off! Plus, I could use a vacation!"

"You're entire life is a vacation!" She called back through the door.

"We can start on fixing the bridge..." He replied back through the door and she froze. That damn infernal bridge. It had been haunting her everyday for the last couple weeks that Thor had been gone.

The first couple days, she had started doing work on researching the Rainbow bridge and Bifrost. However, there wasn't much information present so she had to dig deeper and read books. She didn't even know the things existed anymore.

"Tony... That's going to take longer than a vacation..." She replied back sadly, shutting her eyes and keeping the tears at bay.

"I know, Sammy. I know..." He whispered in the room so she wouldn't hear.

"Plus, I can't really go on vacation... I have to go to work..."

"You have to go to work? You're working right now!"

"No, I can't neglect my real job, Tony! I'm going to Utah..."

"Utah? Why Utah?"

"There's a lot of snow... They need to have a driver who can handle driving in icy conditions..."

"You're ditching me for snow..."

"I'm not ditching you!"

"Oh, wait! I just had a great idea! I can come with you!" Samantha shut her eyes. Damn, there was the flaw in her plan.

"When do we leave?"

"I'm leaving in an hour!"

"Oh, crap!" Tony suddenly opened the door and she fell forward inside. Face planting on the ground, she groaned. Oh, that had hurt. "I need to pack!" Tony jumped over her and raced away to go get his luggage.

"I hate you, Tony..." She grumbled but it was muffled by the floor.

* * *

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful... And since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" Tony sang as he walked down the front steps of Stark tower. He was bundled up in a thick winter jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck and a hat atop his head.

Of course, he had sunglasses covering his eyes like usual.

Sam only rolled her eyes and watched as he gracefully descended the stairs. In one hand he carried a suit case and in the other had had the Iron Man suit packed away into the brief case. He said it was just in case something happened. Of course, Sam said she had everything under control. But he had declined.

"Am I going to listen to songs about snow the whole way there?"

"Quiet possibly, yes!" He said and Sam rolled her eyes once more. Tony said that they could take the company jet up there but she had asked how they would get the car up there. Of course, it was like a day and half drive there. She didn't want to have to be in a small space with Tony like that for that long.

He would probably get horny or something.

So he had insisted that she just rent the same car in Utah instead of having to take it all the way there with them.

"Or, you know, we could always stay here and pray it snows in New York..."

"Well, it is only like a week from Christmas so there is a possibility..."

"I'm not taking chances though..." She said as she climbed into the company car and they were driven to the airport and boarded the plan. Just as they were about to shut the doors behind them, Tony stopped and stood on the stairs.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"

"Tony, its the middle of the day and it's not even Christmas eve!" Sam growled at him and pulled him inside by his scarf.

* * *

"SNOW!" Tony bounced up and down in his seat as he looked out the window of the jet. It was indeed white below them and Sam smiled at him. He was just like a little kid.

Once they had landed, Sam stretched her arms above her head. She had fallen asleep on the plane and now she was finally regaining conciousness. She had woken to see Tony have a kid moment.

Even though she wasn't a morning person, it was quiet cute to wake up to.

When they opened the door, the cold Utah air hit them. They were in Salt Lake City right now and they would have to travel a few hours to find some good deep snow. Tony shivered right away even thought he had like twenty layers of clothes on.

"Make it stop, Sammy!" He hid behind her and buried his face in her thin jacket.

"Tony, get off me!" She lightly hit his arm and he stepped back. Walking down the stairs, Sam stepped down onto the icy runway and she screamed. Her feet slipped out from underneath her. Tony had been hanging onto Sam and they both landed hard on their rears.

"Oh, this is why I left Iowa..." Sam complained as she slowly rose to her feet, almost falling once more in the process. Once on her feet, she tried to help Tony up and they eventually made it inside.

After getting a rental car, she ordered the same car she was supposed to drive in the movie. This time it wasn't a sports car. It was only a 2011 Ford Focus, so it was a fairly common car to drive. Hopefully the handling wouldn't be that terrible.

However, when she went to slide the money across the table for the rental car, Tony put her money back in her pocket.

"I've got this..." He said and Sam shook her head.

"So now you decide to be a nice guy?" She teased and he laughed. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"What about Pepper? Isn't she going to be worried about you going away with me, another woman, on a trip to Utah?" Tony's smile fell.

"Uh, Pepper and I... We... Uh... We aren't together anymore..." He admitted and guilt suddenly washed over her. This whole time she hadn't even known that they had broken up.

"I'm sorry, Tony..." Sam tried but he shushed her.

"No, it's alright. You didn't know..." He replied even though his tone was flat and monotone.

"At least you've got me right? No one deserves to be alone on Christmas..." Sam said quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Feeling him tense for a moment, he relaxed slightly. He placed his arms around her as well and placed his chin atop her head. It felt nice to just have someone hug him after all that had happened.

"Well, then. I think it's about time to give you your Christmas present now!" Tony exclaimed and he took his phone out and texted someone.

"Christmas present, what?" She asked, still holding onto him. Putting his phone away, he beamed and she glanced up at him. What was he looking at?

Looking in the same direction, a wide smile broke across her face.

Walking down the hall with Santa hats, were the rest of the Avengers. Steve, Bruce, Tasha, and Clint came waltzing into the airport with big grins on their faces. Glancing up, Tony had also placed a hat atop his head.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy..." He kissed her temple and she beamed up at him as he placed a Santa hat on her as well. The others all came to a stop before her. However, someone was missing from the group.

Thor wasn't here and her heart ached.

However, Tony stepped away and Sam's side felt empty with the warm body gone.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind. They were very thick and muscular compared to Tony's. Whose arms where these?

Steve was right in front of her so his muscular arms were in view. Clint's arms weren't that muscular and he was also in front of her. Could it be Adam maybe?

No, Adam wasn't this muscular.

Leaning back against the chest, it felt so familiar but she couldn't put her name on it. He was tall whoever he was.

"Merry Christmas, Samantha..." His voice whispered lowly into her ear. Her hazel eyes widened and tears sprang forth right away. They slipped down her rosy cheeks.

Turning around in the man's arms, Sam's wishes were confirmed. More tears came from her eyes.

Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly. His stubble rubbed against her palm and he smiled brightly, not believing that he was seeing her right now. He also had a Santa hat atop his head. It covered some of his blonde hair.

Hazel clashed against blue.

"Thor..." The name barely escaped her lips before he placed his on her own pair. Her lips burned and tears fell easily now. He was really here. Pulling back, he whipped the tears away with his thumbs, his hands gently cupping her face.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet..." He whispered once again before placing another soft kiss on her delicate lips as his fingers wove themselves into her soft hair.

* * *

**Here's my Christmas present to you people!**

**Love you all and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Review and respond!**

**Love, **

**Blue**


	32. Chapter 32

Taking a deep breath, Sam smiled as she opened her eyes. That was wonderful. Probably one of the most wonderful dreams she had ever experienced. She could almost feel his lips on her skin, feel the warmth of his breath on her face, his muscles twitching beneath her palm.

Her eyes focused on the surrounding area before her and the smile fell from her face. Sitting up, she straightened and looked around to see where she was at. Immediately, the humming of a large engine alerted her that some sort of machinery was around.

"Sammy, is everything okay?" A voice asked and she turned to her right. An unknown man was sitting across from her with a newspaper up and hiding his face. She began panicking but that ceased when the man dropped the paper down. Tony looked at her over his sunglasses, sending her an incredulous look.

Realizing where she was, she about broke down and began sobbing.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Her voice was slightly shaky. Tony raised a thick eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh, really? Because it does not sound like you're alright!" He folded the paper in his hands and pointed it at her. She merely wrinkled her nose up at him and glanced down at the paper.

"I just had a really... _vivid_... dream..." She rubbed her hands over her face and she leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees.

"What was it about?" Tony asked, flipping the newspaper open once more. He diverted his eyes away from her as he skimmed the words. She took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"It was about you know who..." She said quietly and Tony's eyes snapped up. She didn't think that she could have even said his name anymore. It had become almost unbearably painful for her.

Right now, they were on their way to Salt Lake City, Utah. Sam remembered that she was on her way there to practice driving in deep snow for the upcoming movie she had to drive in.

Christmas was once again around the corner and she once again wished that her dream was actually reality. It was seriously one of the most real dreams that she had ever had.

She was still bundled up in her winter gear, the sweatshirt was big on her smaller frame. She had a scarf and thicker coat waiting near the door of the jet for when they would get there.

"Sammy, Thor is still in Asgard..." Tony told her and he didn't even bring his eyes up from the paper once more.

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" She growled before rubbing her eyes, crawling over the seats she reached out and pulled open the window cover. Clouds floated passed them as they sat in wait, Sam wanting to land already. She wished she were out their at that exact moment, flying through the clouds with _him_ by her side...

No. He was gone. She had to focus on the present. He would eventually get back to Earth, whether with their help or without it.

"_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas... Just like the ones I used to know_..." Sam glared daggers at Tony who only continued to sing, not sensing her heated gaze. "_When the tree tops glisten and children listen to hear... Sleighbells in the snow_..."

"Enough with the snow songs!" Sam complained as she shut her eyes and covered her ears.

"We are beginning our decent to Salt Lake City, if you would be so kind to fasten your seatbelts..." The pilot called over the intercom. Both passengers completely ignored his request and Tony leapt from his seat. Looking out the window, he beamed like a little kid.

"SNOW!" Tony bounced up and down, Sam rolled her eyes. This was very much like her dream.

Upon landing, Tony threw his coat and hat on, also tying his scarf as he went. Sam also calmly zipped her coat around her. She placed a knitted hat on her head before she slipped her gloves on.

"Welcome to Salt Lake City, Mr. Stark!" The pilot beamed at them as he lowered the stairs. The cold air hit them and Sam only smiled. Living in Iowa, the weather was very bipolar. You would have to turn on the air conditioning and heater in the same day. It was nuts.

It usually snowed a lot but the last couple of years, it had lessened. Damn global warming. Samantha actually really loved the snow and that was the thing she missed about living in New Mexico. No snow. In Iowa, it would dump snow.

In New Mexico, it would sand storm.

"AHH! Sammy, make it stop!" Tony cried before wrapping the scarf up and around his face, leaving on his eyes uncovered which were still covered by sunglasses.

He kind of looked like he was a hermit.

Walking down the stairs, the two of them began walking towards the air port. Snow was slowly drifting down from the sky and the white stuff was starting to clump on the ground around them.

Sam wasn't looking where she was going and she let out a cry as she slipped on the ice. Tony had been walking beside her and she had tried to brace herself on him but he couldn't support her weight. They both landed hard on the ground and Sam groaned loudly.

"That is why I left Iowa..." She choked as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her lungs had pushed out all the air in them and now she couldn't breath. She pointed up at the sky, actually remembering that ice was the reason she had moved to the warm South.

She liked snow but hated ice.

Her dream came rushing back, remembering how she fell on her rear before as well. "Yup... There it is..." She groaned and sat up, feeling something pop delightfully in her back.

Hauling herself upward, she also helped Tony back upon his feet. They soon arrived inside the warm airport, Tony's sunglasses fogging up from the sudden change in temperature. Looking around, an anxious feeling entered her stomach. Tony insisted on paying for her bills, as he had before.

However, he pulled no Santa hat from his pocket. Instead, he just picked up their things and began to move towards the car that was parked outside.

The little Ford was running when they got there and Sam sighed as she walked over to the driver's side. Sliding inside the car, she shut the door behind her with a _thud_ before fastening her seatbelt. Their things had already been placed into the back seat so they were all set.

"Off we go then..." She grumbled before shifting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb. A few seconds after their departure started, Tony put his feet up on the dashboard and turned on the radio. Sliding his sunglasses over his eyes, Sam frowned as she glanced in his direction.

"Seriously, what is it with you and sunglasses?" Her tone was a bit edgy as she voiced her thoughts. Tony merely pulled them down slightly before looking over at her.

"Sunglasses are awesome!"

"Well, you look like a pothead so you might want to rethink wearing them all the time..." Tony didn't say anything as he pushed them back onto his face and facing forwards once more.

The silence between them was a bit awkward so she reached out and turned up the radio.

"_We could of had it all... Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat_..." Sam's lips twitched up slightly. She had always loved Adele and she had really started to listen to her after a certain Thunder God had left Earth. It was like she was going through the same thing. Okay, maybe not quite the same thing.

"_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all... The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling... We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand and you played it, to the beat_..." Tony only sat silently and waited for the song to come to an end.

Once the lyrics ended, Mr. Stark could only look over at Sam, his lips pressed in a firm line.

"That was really good..." She looked over at him.

"What?"

"You're singing... It was really good..."

"Tony, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were! I was sitting right here and I heard you!" Actually realizing that she had been singing, Sam instantly felt her cheeks redden. She had always liked to sing but she never thought herself to be any good at it. Plus, Adele just kind of did that to people. Make them want to sing.

"Whatever but don't tell anyone about it..." She grumbled and Tony frowned again. Turning to look over at her like she was crazy, he opened his mouth to argue with her.

"What is your problem lately? Stop being such a tight ass! We're on vacation!" He bounced up and down in his seat while shaking her. Shrugging his hand off, she merely turned her eyes back to the road.

"I'm not a tight ass..."

"Yes, you're being one right now!"

"Well it's not my fault..."

"Oh would you just shut up! Yes, we're all sad that Thor left but it's time you moved on! It's not like you were married or anything! Good god! He'll get back to Earth when we finish the bridge!" Sam was taken off guard when he just started to yell at her. "You've just been pissing and moaning ever since he left! What the hell happened to the Sam I knew?"

"She left with you know who..."

"God damn it, Sam! You can at least say his name! It's not like its a curse or anything!"

"Fine!" She was pissed now. "You want me to say his name? I'll say it! Yes, I was depressed when Thor left. Yes, I've been mopping around. Yes, we weren't married but you could at least be the fucking tiniest bit sensitive! You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"Oh, look who thinks they're so cool because you finally got a boyfriend, only for him to basically desert you! Newsflash sweet heart! I've had more girlfriends than you could even count and I walked out on them!"

"Yeah, so apparently you're just like him! A fucking asshole who just decides that we're not good enough and then you just up and leave without even saying goodbye! Did you ever think what about what you did to all those girls? They were probably devistated but all you wanted them for was a good night in the sack and then you kicked them to the curb!"

"I want out of this car!" Tony began to protest and he clicked buttons on the door controls.

"Oh you really do!" She yelled at Tony, her temper becoming red hot. She wasn't angry enough to actually start something, like I don't know, a hurricane but she was pissed nonetheless. "BREAK CHECK!" Stomping her foot down onto the brake pedal, she braced herself against the steering wheel. On the other hand, Tony hadn't been prepared and his head slammed into the dashboard.

"_SON OF A BITCH_!" He yelled as his hands flew to his head where a large lump would most likely be forming in a matter of minutes. Now stomping her foot down on the gas, he flew back into his seat, the padding cushioning his head.

"_Jesus Christ_, Sam! You are a _psychopath_!"

"Oh you think I'm crazy do you?!" She slammed on the breaks again, both of them flying forward. The tires squealed as they rubbed against the pavement and once they were stopped, Tony looked over at her. "Why did you even want to come with me?!" She snapped, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously and she could feel herself starting to cloud over even if it was the slightest. "You probably just wanted an excuse to get out of the office, which I might add, you hardly ever use! Or, you could just trying to get away from one of your one night stands so she doesn't come bitching at your door in the early hours of the morning, completely drunk and full of spite-"

"I CAME BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tony yelled, causing her to stop her long speech. Both of them were completely silent for a moment. Tony's brown eyes peered at her over the rims of his glasses. Reaching over he flipped the hazard lights switch that was on the steering wheel. "I cam because I was worried you might do something crazy and rash... It seems really easy for someone to just say that you died while attempting a crazy ass stunt when in reality, you just gave up on life..."

She looked over at him, taking his form into a new light. Tony actually admitted that he really cared about her. The night at the beach, she had seriously believed that he was drunk out of his mind and that what he said was bullshit. Guess not.

Tony grimaced internally when he saw tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Sniffling, she whipped her hand along the bottom of her nose.

"What?" She croaked when she felt his eyes still on her. He simply shook his head, all the anger towards her now gone. He had always been terrible with crying females and he never knew how to comfort them.

"Give me those fucking sunglasses..." She sniffed and whipped her hand along her nose again. Without another word, Tony took his glasses off and handed them to her. She immediately slid them over her eyes.

"So, snow?" He asked quietly, trying to get her to focus on the road again. She just sat there for a moment, her eyes still watering.

"Yes, we'll go find some snow..." She grumbled and looked over her shoulder as a car blared its horn at them. "God damn it! You don't like my driving then get out of my lane, asshole!" She screamed at the passing car who had honked. "CAN'T YOU SEE MY HAZARDS!"

Tony only bit his lip and shuttered. Sam still had crazy powers and he was uncertain as to how control she was of them at the moment. She could just suddenly explode for all he knew.

Pulling back into traffic, her lips were pressed tightly together as she sped up and wove in and out of cars. For a minutes, Tony was confused as to what was happening before they pulled up right beside the large SUV that had complained about how they were stopped in the middle of the road.

"Flip them off!" Sam suddenly said, the man who was driving the large vehicle looked over at them. A woman who Tony presumed was the man's wife sat in the passenger seat, her bleach blonde hair twisted around her fingers and was chewing her gum in an annoying way. "Flip them off!" Sam repeated, her voice louder and angrier.

"Why?"

"Cause you called me a tight ass so now we're having fun!"

"Fun?! This is not fun, Sammy!" He protested as she faced back to the road, dodging a car so she could stay even with the people in the SUV.

"Do you want me to be a tight ass this whole trip?" Tony rapidly shook his head. "Then, flip them off!" Not protesting further, Tony felt his youth begin to return to him. He had been a bit crazy when he was a kid and he had done things like this before. Calmly raising his hand, he flipped the couple the bird. Both of them acted as if it was the most rude thing in the universe. Sam simply smirked before pressing her foot down further and speeding away from the mean SUV people.

As Tony looked ahead of them, he could see a distinguishable paint job coming towards them on a highway patrol car.

"Cop." He simply warned. Glancing at the speedometer, his eyes widened when he realized that she was going almost ninety miles an hour and acting like it was completely normal.

"I know." She said right back. Stark began to wonder how she suddenly knew about the cop. Noticing a strange glint in the window, he realized that she had her little bluetooth headset in.

She had slowed down significantly and they watched as the cop passed them.

After he had disappeared from view, Sam resumed her original speed. Tony just shook his head and smiled at her, realizing how crazy she was and how truthful she was when she claimed that she was a professional stunt driver. He thought she had been fibbing the entire time.

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, Tony stepped out of the car and stretched his back out. He was glad that they were finally at the hotel because they had honestly traveled a good distance.

Snow had finally began to accumulate when they entered they entered the city.

"Sammy, where are we at again?" Stark asked as he looked around. At the hotel they were staying at, snow continued to fall down around them and began to gather into their hair.

"Uh..." She pulled out her phone where Tony had reserved a room for them online. "We are in Denver, Colorado..."

"Are you serious!?" Tony squeaked. Realizing his mistake, the man began to grumble under his breath. "Are you saying we drove all the way from Salt Lake City to Denver?" She nodded, unsure as to where he was going with it. Seeing the blank look on her face, he grew frustrated. "Couldn't we have just flown into Denver?"

"Oh... Yeah..." She smiled shyly, realizing how dumb she had just been. "Well, there wasn't enough snow when we got there so..."

"Yeah, yeah. I see where you're going with this..."

"So you got us rooms right?"

"I got us a room..." Her head had been buried in the trunk, trying to pull all of Tony's bags out. Upon hearing that they only had one room, she smacked her head against the inside of the trunk.

"Ouch!"

"They only had one left so we had to settle with the last suite..." He continued to flip through his own phone, looking at the news and such as he had been doing for the last few hours or so.

"Alright, whatever!" She grunted as she struggled to hold all his bags. A bell hop rushed over to help her and she was happy to have someone actually helping her. Tony really could but he was the woman in their relationship.

Taking the last bag from her, Sam smoothed out her jacket and readjusted her scarf.

"Are you coming?" She looked up from the pile of bags where she saw her little suitcase tucked between about fifty of Tony's. The man was standing beside the car with the keys in his hand. He appeared as thought he were reading to go inside. Smiling at him, it looked as if he had dandruff in his hair from the snow.

"Yes, sir..." She fake saluted before walking over to him. Holding his arm out to her, she snickered and took it. He only smiled back at her, happy that she was now a bit more cheery. The ride from Salt Lake City had been pretty fun in Tony's opinion. They had listened to oldies for most of the ride, save for a few more current songs that Sam had requested.

Upon walking in the grand hotel, families were busy bustling about with Christmas only three days away. As they made their way through the lobby, a whole chorus of voices began to grow louder.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! It's Iron Man!"

"Shut up, is that Tony Stark!"

"Can I get his autograph?"

"Who is that with him?"

"Holy crap! That's Storm!" Sam felt her cheeks begin to redden at their words. Tony only beamed at their fans and the two of them walked up to the front desk.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" The clerk greeted them. Sam laughed upon thinking that she had just heard that wrong. Mrs. Stark?

"Hello to you too! I believe that we have a room reserved?"

"Oh yes! You got the very last room! It comes with room service and free valet! Here is your keys and we hope you enjoy your stay in Denver!" The lady clerk said, her cheeks turning slightly red upon seeing the handsome Stark up close.

"We plan to..." Sam replied a bit coldly in his opinion but the woman quickly left them alone. Looking down at the key in their hand, they realized that they were on the forty fifth floor, the very top floor.

"Yay... We get to use the elevator..." She said enthusiastically, still a bit annoyed about how she was introduced as Mrs. Stark. Once the lift arrived, the both fo them stepped inside, arm in arm. Luckily it was empty and Sam quickly dropped her arm before looking at him.

"When did we become Mr. and Mrs. Stark?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. They said it would be cheaper for a married couple to stay here than for two single people..."

"Why?"

"I don't know! It's probably some weird holiday thing..." With a ding, the doors slid open as they arrived on their floor. As they stepped out, they realized that there was only one set of double doors before them. The only entrance into the room.

Stepping up to the door, Sam placed her hand on the handle and turned, thinking that it would be locked. Instead, she found it to be open and frowned as she pushed the door open.

"Well that makes me feel safe..." She grumbled as they stepped into the wonderful suite. Tony was thinking the same and they shared a look. Sam nodded and looked for the telephone in the room. Finding it in the small living room, she bent down and ripped the plastic covering off the wall. Reaching a hand inside, she grabbed onto the wires and pulled. Finding what she wanted, she pulled a flash drive from her pocket and plugged it in. The entire room buzzed for a moment as Becca began to upload herself. Apparently they would be staying for a while.

"Becca, fix the door..." She called into the open air after they had heard a beep.

"Will do..." The familiar voice said from the hidden speakers. Tony had shut the door behind them and the electronic door lock began to whirl and buzz as its security code locked and changed. Taking a moment to finally look around the room, Sam stared in awe.

"This place is pretty awesome!" She spun around before flopping down into the couch for a moment. "Where's my bedroom?" Tony was already pulling out his laptop when he motioned to the lone door across the room. Immediately going to it, she jumped and leapt onto the cushy bed, sighing in contentment. Wondering what Tony's room would look like, she spotted the other door in the room and went to it before throwing it open.

Tony had just been minding his own business setting up his WiFi and such when he heard her scream.

"TONY!" Her voice was shrill and he got a bit worried.

"What?!" He called back. Immediately forgetting his WiFi, he ran through the door that she had disappeared through. Not seeing her in the room, his brown eyes widened. Someone cleared their throat off to the side and his head immediately turned in the direction. Sam was standing in the doorway to what appeared to be a closet.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly confused with the situation. Sam's cheeks burned for a moment as she gazed at the bed in the room, something on her mind.

"There's only one bed..." Tony's head raised slightly in confusion before he looked around the room, only to find the second bedroom to be missing.

"Oh..." He simply replied. Looking back to Sam, he saw the rage growing inside her and he knew that he would be getting yelled at. Holding his hands up, he shook his head innocently.

"I didn't know!" He claimed and she only shook her head. "I honestly didn't!"

"Well, what do we do know?" The two simply stared at the bed for the longest mind before looking back at one another.

* * *

"This is dumb..."

"Shut up, I hate this just as much as you do..." They were both laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling. It was almost midnight and they finally decided to go to bed after simply watching TV and browsing the web for a few hours.

Both of them agreed to place a pillow between them, Sam had agreed because she didn't want to sleep directly next to Tony and Tony agreed because he liked snuggling with pillows anyway. He even wasn't completely against the idea of them snuggling together but she had heavily protested.

"Tomorrow, we'll get this sorted after we go driving, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sammy..."

"Don't call me that..." She protested quietly, sleep starting to tear her down.

"Alright, I won't Sammy..."

"Shut up, Tony..."

"Alright..."

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? You guys actually thought Thor was back! Muah ha ah!**

**Yeah, I know. I'm a bit behind. I still have to write about the actual Christmas and New Years and Valentine's Day and the Super Bowl and St. Patrick's Day and... The list just goes on. **

**I'm kind of looking forward to the Christmas chapter. It has a lot of Tony/Sam fluff. I like how he makes her feel better. **

**And before I offend anyone, I must apologize for Sam's potty mouth. She is just angsty because Thor's gone so don't condemn her because of her foul mouthedness. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep sending me more!**

**Love, **

**Blue**

**P.S. Is anyone as excited for Iron Man 3 as I am? I'm going to somehow have to fit that into this story or should I end this story and make a completely different spin off Iron Man story with Sam as a supporting character. Nah. **

**I might have a bit about the movie in it but other than that I think I'll just make sure that she's working on the bridge or something like that...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Third Person's POV**

Snuggling into the warmth that surrounded her, Sam let out a contented hum. Thor's strong arms were warm around her and she smiled in her sleep. Feeling the body beneath her move, she reached out and touched his soft hair. However, the length of it confused her and she wondered when he had got it cut. Still, it was extremely soft and short. Her fingers didn't tangle in it like with his old haircut.

This definitely wasn't Thor. This person wasn't as muscular as Thor. This person wasn't her God of Thunder.

Opening her eyes, she squeaked upon seeing Tony's stubbled cheek pressed up against hers as they snuggled pressed up against one another. Immediately, she pushed away from him, falling off the edge of the bed in the process.

Landing hard on the floor, Sam coughed as she tried to regain her breath. With her blonde hair a mess on her head, she looked around the room, a bit lost as to where she was at.

Realizing that she was in the suite with Tony, she looked outside to see the sky still dark. It was snowing outside. Surprised at seeing Tony still asleep, Sam climbed to her feet and left the room immediately and as quietly as possible.

Heading to the fridge, she opened the doors and pulled out a single beer, knowing that it would do nothing to her. At points, she absolutely hated her body. But, she had seen guys ogling her as she walked by now-a-days.

Dropping onto the couch, she absently sipped on her not-so-alcoholic beverage.

"I just woke up, spooning with my best friend..." She murmured to herself after a few minutes, a deadpanned look upon her face. "I hate my life..." She grumbled, taking another sip from her drink.

She only spooned with Thor.

She didn't know how long she sat on the couch, just staring at the dark TV before her. Life was just so difficult anymore.

Finally deciding to move, she made her way into the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She had a nice body. She should be using it. How, she didn't know but she she had a feeling Thor would have.

Stepping into the shower, she cranked on the water as hot as it would go and let it just run over her face and hair. Sam didnt care if she got burned. Her body would just heal itself anyway. She simply stood under the hot water, the steam rising around her. It felt wonderful to have all her problems washed and burned away with the water.

* * *

When she emerged from the bathroom, she had a clean pair of clothes on and her hair hung damp around her shoulders. Dropping back down onto the couch, she pulled her laptop onto her lap and flipped it open.

Pressing the power button, she waited until the backlight lit up and the systems began to whirl to life. However, when her desktop set up, she felt her spirits drop even lower.

In the photo stood Thor and herself at the beach. It was the one when she jumped upon his back and they were smiling brightly as they clung to one another. It was the one that Tony had found them kissing in the water and decided to ambush them.

Simply looking at the picture, Sam felt tears beginning to sting her eyes and she quickly opened an internet page to hide the background.

Google opened and she clicked on the search box. Typing in 'Bifrost', she waiting until the browser pulled up different websites for her to look at. Going to Wikipedia, she scrolled down the page.

"_In Norse mythology, the Bifrost or sometimes known as the Bilrost, is a burning rainbow bridge that reaches between Midgard and Asgard, the realm of the gods_..." She whispered under her breath as her eyes scanned the page. She continued to scroll down the page, taking in all the information. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, she frowned a bit. How was she even supposed to find the bridge?

And then, a certain thought struck her. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably had all the information on Thor and where he was found. She could get the information from them. There was no doubt that they would probably give it up so easily but she was an Avenger now. She should have the right to know.

She didn't know how much time she simply sat there, contemplating what to do. She continued to stare at the Wikipedia page, reading the same words over and over again. "_The Bifrost was constructed by the gods, for the gods, to travel between the different worlds_..." _By_ the gods. The gods had _built_ the bridge.

In theory, wasn't she technically a _god_? Or, per say, a _demigod_? So, couldn't she _rebuild_ it?

"Umm, Sammy?" Head jerking to the side, she watched Tony as he walked from the bedroom. The arc reactor in his chest glowed through his tank top and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that it is like 8 in the morning, don't you?" He pointed at the clock on the wall. Glancing over at it, she realized that it was actually 8 in the morning and she frowned slightly. In her world, that was really early. Too early.

"Guess I just lost track of time..." She mumbled before quickly closing out of the internet page. "I'll go back to bed... Didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Alright, I'll come with you. I didn't sleep very well either..." She stood up from the couch and left her laptop open. Trudging around the edge of the couch, she glanced back at the wallpaper, her stomach sinking. Ignoring it, she continued to walk right passed Tony and back towards the bed.

"Hey, Tony?"

"What?"

"D'you change my background on my laptop?"

"Maybe..."

"Do it again and bag things will happen..." She mumbled, now realizing just exactly how tired she actually was. "Very bad things..."

"Oooh! Sounds fun... I might just have to change it again!" He taunted, a playful smile on his lips. She simply stopped and gave him an 'I-don't-really-give-a-shit-let-me-go-back-to-bed' look. It just made him laugh.

* * *

"_Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open_-" _Crunch._

Sam smiled in glee as the annoying music stopped. Bringing her fist off of the cell phone, she felt Tony move beside her, a whiney sound coming from his mouth as he sat up.

"Sammy! That was my cell phone!"

"I'll buy you a new one..." That seemed to silence him but she could feel him fidgeting under the sheets. "Merry Christmas..." Her voice was dead but still filled with fake glee.

"That was my alarm for us to get up..." Tony said finally after a few minutes. Sam had partially drifted back to sleep and she lazily opened one eye and looked at him. Ew. He was smiling down at her.

"Just leave me here to die..." She moaned as she rolled over, really not wanting to wake up. However, Tony would not have this.

"Sammy, get up." He warned quietly but in reality he really hopped that she wouldn't move. "Sammy, you should really get up... You have to go to work..." Again, she didn't move as if she hadn't heard him at all. A dark smile came across Tony's face. "Alright, Sam..."

The dark haired man stood up on the bed. "I warned you!" He yelled before he began to bounce on the bed. Underneath her pillow, Sam's eyes bolted open as Tony began to shake the bed.

"SAMMY! GET UP!" He yelled out loud as he continued to jump around on the large bed. He continued to bounce around on the bed until Sam felt herself begin to move dangerously close to the edge.

With a few more harsh bounces, she slipped off the edge of the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Tony had stopped bouncing upon hearing her land on the floor and he winced internally.

Oh, shit.

As if she was one of the living dead herself, she rose from beside the bed, her eyes still riddled with sleep and dark from exhaustion. She looked scary.

"Sorry, Sammy... You weren't supposed to fall off the bed like that!" Tony began to creep towards the bathroom so that he could protect himself. As he eased himself down off their bed, he turned and ran towards the bathroom.

As he turned to shut the door behind him, Sam was right there, about to grab him. Slamming the door shut, he was able to lock it but she continued to pound on the door.

"_Tony Stark! I will never forgive you for this_!" Came her muffled voice on the other side of the door. "_I will sleep outside tonight_!"

"That will be unnecessary!" He called back, leaning up against the door as she continued to pound on it. "Besides, it is way to cold for you to sleep outside!"

"_Fine, whatever! I could always just fly home anyways_!" Tony's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" He threw open the door and Sam fell inside the bathroom with a shriek. Stepping to the side, he watched as she fell to the ground with an equally loud _thud_. She just lay on the floor this time, as she had back when they were in Stark Tower. She let out a loud groan.

"Why is it that every time there is a door separating us, I always end up on the floor?" She mumbled, her face on the cold tile flooring. Tony couldn't help but snicker down at her.

"You're just unfortunate..." He told her as he placed both hands under her arms and helped her up from the ground. She simply stood there for a moment, glaring at him before turning and moving back to her suitcase.

Finding some clothes to change into, she went into the closet and pulled her jeans on. Also slipping a leather driving jacket over her shoulders, she tied her hair back in a messy bun before waiting for Tony.

He had a Pink Floyd shirt on today, along with jeans and some awesome shoes on. Sam had to admit, Tony had some killer sneakers on. Sometimes she was jealous that he was so rich.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she stood near the doorway. Tony was about to join her but stopped and raced back into the bedroom. After another moment, he came back into the room carrying his destroyed cell phone.

"You didn't have to squash my phone..." He grumbled as he tried turning it on. The screen wouldn't even light up.

"Oh, I found it to be quite necessary..." She beamed at him before taking the phone from his hands. Holding it in her exposed palms, she felt the electrical current flow through her body and up her arm until it lit up the phone's screen for a moment.

The background was of Tony and a smiling Pepper.

"Oh, Tony..." She began, looking up from the phone and into the eyes of her best friend. He looked so sad as he gazed down at his phone. Reaching out, he lifted it from her hand and for a moment, the screen was still lit before it went black as the power Sam had given it was drained.

"I needed an upgrade anyways..." He mumbled before placing the piece of crap in his pocket and opening the door before moving passed her and into the hallway.

Following behind the solemn Stark, they awkwardly stood in the elevator together.

"There's going to be press there when we get down to the lobby..." Tony said quietly, his eyes now hidden behind dark sunglasses. Sam only sighed and nodded her head, preparing herself for the crazy that was about to ensue. "Image is everything..." He also added.

Silently offering his arm to her, she took hold of it, both of them standing completely rigid. The elevator dinged open and just as Tony had said, cameras flashed all around them.

Both Avengers offered bright smiles, the paparazzi made room for them to pass. Tony waved and smiled to his fans, Sam simply smiling kindly at people who yelled her name.

"Mr. Stark?! Now that your relationship with Miss Pepper Pots has ended, does that mean that Samantha Greene is now your girlfriend?" A reporter asked as if she wasn't even there. Sam frowned a bit at this. Tony simply thought for a moment before shaking his head, much to Sam's relief.

"Samantha is my best friend... That would be a bit awkward..." He told the reporter before posing for the camera and moving off and out the front door. As if the front desk had been warned, their car was waiting for them.

Releasing her arm, Sam walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat, Tony in the passenger's. As they pulled away from the curb, Sam sighed deeply shaking her head as she glanced back and seeing all of the reporters.

"If I would have known that paparazzi would have been around, I wouldn't have come..." She told him, glancing back in the mirror again. Tony only shrugged.

"I don't think they're so bad..." He told her before turning the radio on. The two of them simply drove on and sat in silence. The snow around them had definitely become deeper over night and Tony began to worry. However, Sam wasn't worrying so that made him feel better.

Driving up into the mountains, Sam pulled into a parking lot and stopped. Tony simply looked at her as she stared straight ahead at the road.

"So...?" He raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, waiting for her to do something. Sam looked at him again, biting her lip in thought as she contemplated what to do.

"Wait here." She told him before opening her door. Popping the trunk, Tony just saw her reach inside and grab a few things before shuting the lid. Rejoining him in the car, Sam tossed him the bundle of items. Tony simply sat there flustered with all the stuff crushing him.

Zipping up her jacket, she also pulled fingerless gloves onto her hands before sitting back down.

"Sammy, what do we need all this crap for?" He asked beneath the pile. Sam reached across and took the black helmet from the pile before sliding it over her ears and fastening it beneath her chin.

"Safety first..." She mumbled out before taking the many blankets and iPad from Stark. Tossing the blankets into the back, she made sure to have things prepared incase they crashed and were stuck in the car together. They would need a lot of warmth in this sort of weather.

"You get this one!" She handed him the second helmet and he took it into his hands, scrutinizing it.

"Why do I need to wear it?"

"You're a liability and I don't want to get sued!" She complained. Tony slowly slid the helmet of his head before strapping it in place. Sam reached up into her helmet and clicked something inside. Tony heard a buzzing noise fill his ears.

"Connection successfully set up..." Sam said as she adjusted another something inside her helmet. He was a bit surprised to hear her voice in his ears. Sam had nice things that he didn't even know about. "Hand me the iPad, Mr. Stark..." She held her gloved hand out. Tony placed the tablet in her exposed palm. Turning it on, he watched with interest as she began to riffle through a few online files before she found what she was looking for.

"While I'm driving, you're going to have to tell me what's on the list..." She told Stark through the speakers in his helmet. He only nodded before adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"First one is a spin out..." He said as he dragged his fingers upward. Sam nodded and without another word, floored it. Tony had been without warning and he slammed back into his seat. She soon stopped and looked over at Tony.

"Reverse spin out with a J turn..." He was a bit confused by the terminology but Sam just put the car in reverse. Looking over her shoulder, she steered with one hand and placed the other upon his seat to brace herself.

Flooring it in reverse, they backed up for a moment before, without warning, Sam suddenly turned the wheel on the car. The car completely spun around before she shifted back into drive and began driving off.

Tony simply gripped his seat tightly, his eyes wide beneath his sunglasses.

"Next!" Sam called, her hands steadily gripping the wheel.

"H-Hand break turn..." He continued on down the list, nervous about some of the names of the tricks that had yet to come.

With a yelp, Tony cried out as Sam forced the car to spin around again, gripping the hand brake right beside her. This time, they faced forward once more. Once again, Tony had braced himself between the door and the middle console.

"Ninety degree turn..." And with a yelp, Tony held on for dear life. Sam didn't even slow down on this stunt. "Next one's a combo... Hand brake turn plus a reverse flick..." The name confused Tony terribly but before he could hardly finish, Sam was speeding forward before throwing the car in reverse. Flipping around, they drove in reverse for a while before Sam flicked the car around again.

This time, Tony had a legitimate reason to scream and he did.

Sam simply glared over at him, the loud noise coming through the speakers of her headset in the helmet. "Scandinavian flick?" Beneath the mouth guard on her helmet, Sam beamed at Tony before facing forward once more and gripping the steering wheel.

For the first time every, in all his years as an atheist, Tony Stark prayed to God for protetion.

* * *

"NEVER AGAIN!" Tony yelled as he ripped the helmet off. Throwing it back into a car, he slammed the door shut and stormed off into the hotel. Sam simply smiled at his antics before calmly taking her helmet off. Quietly placing it in the back seat, she put it on top of the iPad before tossing the keys to the valet.

Following the dramatic Stark inside, Sam continued to chuckle to herself. Making Tony squeal like a little girl sure brightened up her day and made things a whole lot funnier.

She might have to do it again tomorrow.

As she walked inside, Sam looked over and found that there was a huge Christmas tree, shimmering in all its glory. They had spent a good few hours out in the bundocks trying to work on some stunts. Now, it was getting later at night and the sky was growing darker.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve... " She mumbled to herself in disbelief. Walking over to stand beside the tree, she reached out and touched one of the fragile glass bulbs that hung from its branches. "Shit. I gotta find Tony a present..." She rubbed a hand over her face.

He was a billionaire, not to mention he invented things. What was there that he honestly couldn't buy for himself? Taking a seat in one of the cushy chairs in the lobby, she rested her temple against her fist.

Tony had everything! _So what the hell should she get him?_

Then, she had an idea. A crazy, ridiculous, idiotic, absurd... Alright. It was completely insane! But, she was Samantha Greene and she could do it. Christmas was in two days and she only had that much time to get her shit together.

_I can do this_... She told herself before standing up.

When she reached the hotel room, she reached in her pocket to pull out the key but stopped. She didn't have a key. Tony had brought his key with him so she left hers in the room. Sighing, she stepped up to the door.

"Tony!" She banged on the door, her thoughts about this morning coming back to her. How did she always end up on the other side of the door? There was no answer from the other side and she frowned. "I'm sorry if I scared you!" She yelled again, only for silence to fill her ears.

Stepping back from the door, she grumbled under her breath. Standing in the hallway, she sighed and leaned back on the wall before sliding down it. A few minutes passed and Sam figured Tony was really pissed with her. Glancing to the side, she caught sight of a window at the end of the hall and something clicked in her brain.

Window + Balcony = Good.

However...

Window + Balcony + 40 floor drop = Bad.

But then...

Window + Balcony + 40 floor drop + Flying powers = Good.

Also...

Window + Balcony + 40 floor drop + Flying powers = (People + Camera + YouTube + Press + Paparazzi + Newspaper) to the Pain-in-the-ass power.

But...

Depression + Tony Stark = Depressed Sam.

And...

Depression + Tony Stark + Her gift = Eternal happiness.

"I'll just not fall..." She told herself as she stood up. Math was so much easier when it applied to life. She always hated math. Now, it wasn't so bad.

Walking over to the window, she pulled the latch on it and pushed the window open. The wind whipped inside immediately and she flinched as it hit her face and whipped her pony tail around. She simply looked down for a moment at the street below her before stepping out onto the ledge.

She inched her way along the small ledge, her hands gripping the side of the building. "This would be so much easier if I could fly!" She yelled over the roar of the wind.

When she finally got closer to the balcony, she could see Tony inside. Apparently, he saw her too. The dark haired man simply looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, thinking himself crazy. He quickly ran outside to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things.

"Sam?! What the hell?!" He yelled over the roaring wind. It whipped the both of them around like mad and Sam inched the final feet to the balcony. Tony held his arms out to her despite being angry and he pulled her across the railing.

"You wouldn't let me inside!"

"I was in the bathroom!" Sam just looked at her frazzled friend for a moment. She blinked in shock.

"Oh..."

"You didn't have to climb across a freaking building!" He yelled as he pulled her inside. Sam simply allowed herself to be dragged inside.

"I thought you were mad at me..."

"Well, I was absolutely livid with you but then I just realized that you were doing your job and I wasn't..." Tony mumbled as he began to look through his suitcase absent-mindedly.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment, both of them not knowing what to say.

"I have to go pick something up so I might not be back for a while..." Sam pointed over her shoulder towards the door. Tony only glanced at her but nodded his head. She walked over to her lone suit case and reached down to bring out a pair of worn Converse sneakers. Reaching into the left one, she withdrew her hand and pulled out a wad of cash.

Tony watched with mild interest as she slipped the wad into her back pocket. He didn't say anything about it and instead just let her pass by. With a small wave, she left and Tony murmured goodbye.

Sam quickly walked outside and got in the car before heading to her next destination.

* * *

"I'M BACK!" She yelled as she rushed inside their room. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her. Her arms were full and she could hardly even see around the pile of bags. Tony simply closed the door silently before looking through the door where Sam disappeared. What was in the bags?

Sam rushed into the bedroom and set the multitude of bags down momentarily so she could throw open the walk in closet doors.

Quickly picking the bags back up, she rushed inside before Tony could see what was inside. Stark was about to walk into the room when Sam suddenly sprinted passed him again.

She began to throw her clothes off, quickly pulling off her jeans to reveal shorts and she also threw her jacket off. Yanking her hair back into a high bun, the crazy thing bounced around when she moved. She also raced across the room to grab her laptop and iPad before rushing passed him, almost knocking him over.

"Don't disturb me!" She yelled back at him before disappearing into the closet. Tony just looked at the closet door again. His curiosity peaking, he walked over to the door. He tightly grasped the handle and pulled it open.

Sam was hunched over her work. Parts were scattered everywhere. Her laptop was pulled up and her iPad had a few pictures on it. Hearing him enter, she frowned.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked as she dove to cover her work. "I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled at him again, throwing one of the Converse shoes from before at him. Stark ducked out of the way and he closed the door quickly before she could throw something else.

He simply sighed and wondered why she was suddenly acting so crazy. What was she doing that he couldn't see?

Course, she always was crazy. That was a good enough answer for him.

* * *

**I had one of the most crazy but amazing dreams last night. I thought I should share it with you and if you guys like it, I would totally make a one shot or even a short fic about it. It had to be one of the best dreams I've ever had. Yeah, so here is my dream:**

Sam slowly entered their hotel room, quietly closing the door behind her. Tony looked up from his work for a moment to see an odd look upon her face, a shocked look.

"Sammy... You alright?" He went back to soldering a few wires into place on the metal glove on his hand. He flexed it, making sure that the wires held and he frowned when one came undone. Quickly fastening it back down, he glanced back at Sam momentarily to see her leaning against the doorway with that odd look upon her face. "Sam!?" Tony said more loudly, starling the woman awake from her pondering.

"What?"

"You look... pale."

"I feel pale. I mean, I honestly feel pale..." She reached a hand up and touched her face, feeling her skin. Her hazel eyes almost seemed glazed over as she peered down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"I just went out to pick up a piece for the machine..."

"Oh, good! Did you get it?"

"No..." Tony frowned, knowing her to be a very good assistant and it was surprising when she couldn't get ahold of something that he asked her to get.

"No?"

"I... I was a little busy..."

"Doing what? I simply asked you to pick up a few wires and some metal for the bracing! You couldn't be that busy!"

"I was busy with a man..."

"A man? You're not usually one to flirt around with guys. Thor will be pissed when he found out that you were with another man!"

"I know but we weren't flirting..."

"Oh, yeah? Then what were you doing exactly?" Tony had taken a sip of the warm coffee before him.

"He... He took me to see Thor..." However, upon hearing that whoever this man was had taken her to see Thor, he decided that the coffee had to get out of his mouth. Choking, he sprayed the dark liquid all across his things and he frowned for a moment as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

"He took you to see Thor?" He coughed out. She nodded slowly. "How exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure... One moment we were on Earth and the next we were on Asgard..."

"You guys teleport or something?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, tired of Tony asking her so many questions. She was growing a bit agitated as he continued to pepper her for information.

"So, let me get this straight. You flew off somehow and visited Asgard with some random stranger who you met on the street?" Stark murmured as he turned his hand over so he ould inspect the iron glove again. Noticing a small scratch in the paint, he frowned and scratched at it in anger.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you didn't happen to catch his name?"

"No. But he told me that he was there to help me. He said he received my distress signal..."

"You sent out a distress signal?"

"If I did, I sure as hell didn't know about it!"

"That's kinda weird. You ever think about Stranger Danger?" Tony murmured under his breath as he flexed his fingers in the glove. The white light in the center of his palm lit up brightly but it flickered for a moment and Tony picked up his soldering tool again. Sam didn't answer him.

"It was weird though. I was in the... vehicle, I guess you could call it that, and then there was a weird noise. Then, the man just opened the doors and Asgard lay before me. We were in a garden I think. It was beautiful..." Tony simply raised an eyebrow before setting down his soldering tool and completely looked at her for the first time. "But, he said that I couldn't go outside of the vehicle..."

"Why couldn't you leave?" There was a blank look upon her face, her cheeks were still pale.

"He... He said that I was a fixed point... And, if Thor and I touched each other, bad things would happen... But, then I looked out the front doors and Thor was standing right there! The man said that he had gotten to Thor before and he told him to wait there so that he could see me if he wanted to..." She smiled slightly for a moment, her lips quirked upward. Her eyes turned a bit teary though as she thought back to the odd occurences. No matter how odd, she felt in debt to the strange man.

"But, I couldn't touch him. We could only stand and stare at each other. We talked for a while, just about how things were going. Thor said that they were working on finding a way for him to get back to Earth as well. I reassured him that we had things covered on this end..." Tony felt as though he could relax a bit as Sam smiled once more.

"I told him that I missed him..." She told the billionaire who simply nodded his head. "And he told me that he missed me, too..." She smiled ever so slightly.

"We all miss him..." Tony just slipped the metallic glove off his hand and placed it next to the other one. Pieces of the suit were lying around where he had left them as he had been doing minor repairs on the entire suit for a while now.

"So, this man, what was he like? He look like a scientist or some sort of pilot?"

"No... I don't think so. He was really nice. And he was wonderful and brilliant yet insane at the same time..." Sam laughed in wonder and shook her head. Her hazel eyes glowed with some sort of wonder. It had been awhile since Tony had seen that look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! And he had great hair! He let me touch it, too! It was the softest thing I think I've ever felt!" It was at this time that Sam's cheeks turned slightly pinker and a dorky smile pulled at her lips.

"Sam...?" Tony raised a playful eyebrow. He felt better knowing that she was actually showing some sort of emotion now, even if it was a dorky, lovestruck smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry..." Sam beamed slightly at him. "He didn't really like that I was American though. I don't know why. It was really weird..."

"The vehicle? What type of vehicle was it?" Tony cut her off.

"It was... It was a box..." Tony raised another eyebrow but remained silent. This box sounded small. Sam and this random man with amazing hair in a small box together? What would Thor think? "And do you know what was weird?" She continued.

Tony was silent for a moment. "What?"

"The box..." She laughed and shook her head like she was completely and utterly crazy. She could hardly believe that she was going to say the words herself. Tony was a bit worried when she laughed, a crazed look in her eye.

"What?"

"It was bigger on the inside."

**So, there is was! I thought it was brilliant and if you know what I'm talking about, I hope you enjoyed it as well! Seriously, it was like the best dream ever! Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep doing it! Tell me what you think about this chapter and my written down dream!**

**Love,**

**Blue**


	34. Chapter 34

**Third Person's POV**

Tony laid in their bed and stared at the closet door. Light streamed out from the crack. He could see Sam working inside. Some quiet music also drifted from behind the closed doors.

She had been in there for five hours already. Tearing his eyes away from the door, he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand.

4:13.

"Sam!" Tony yelled finally as he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the music cease and then her head slowly poked outside. She made sure to keep the door closed so he couldn't see inside.

"What?"

"It's 4 o' clock at night. Go to bed...!" He whined as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. She simply stood there for a moment before look,ing back into the room. An inner battle waged in her mind before she finally sighed. She had had like three Red Bulls already.

"Fine..." She muttered as she simply shut the light off in the closet before she climbed into the bed.

"Tony?" She asked once they finally got settled. Tony had placed the extra pillow in between the two of them and they both stared up at the ceiling like they had the night before.

"Yeah?"

"If you go in that closet, I'll kill you." There was no playful tone in her voice. He glanced over at her and saw that her eyes didn't sparkle either. She was absolutely dead serious.

"Why? What's in there? A nuke or something?"

"Yup. And it's rigged to blow up if you open the door..." She muttered before turning away from him and pulling the comforter up over her shoulder before shutting her eyes and quickly being dragged under by sleep.

Tony looked over at her again before he sighed and rested his head back on his pillow. She was so confusing. All women were.

* * *

"I hate my life..." She grumbled as she slipped Tony's sunglasses over her eyes. Her brain was a bit dead at the moment and they walked up the front steps to an iHop. Tony had driven this morning, simply driving five minutes to get to their destination. Sam had fallen asleep in the car. On a five minute drive. Wow.

They were quickly seated and Sam sank down into the cushion.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"We'll take two coffees..." Tony said as he picked up the menu. Sam stared down into her glass of water, her eyes flicking up at Tony.

"We'll have one coffee because I don't drink coffee... Do you have any ionized plasma?" Her tone was extremely sarcastic.

"Sam!" Tony kicked her under the table. She simply jumped and scowled at the dark haired man across from her. Looking back at their waitress, Sam simply smiled falsely. "I'll just have a Mountain Dew I guess..."

"Alright! I'll be right back with those drinks!" She said cheerfully before walking off.

"Bitch..." Sam muttered into her water glass before taking a large swallow.

"_Samantha Marie Greene_!" Tony looked up from his menu upon hearing the curse word come from her mouth. The girl simply scowled before pushing her sunglasses up further on her nose.

"My middle name isn't Marie... It's Paige..."

"Fine then! Samantha _Paige_ Greene!" Tony growled once again but this time Sam smiled as he tried to act like her father and try to boss her around. Sam had been her own person since she turned 18 and nobody scolded her. Well, until now. "Why did you call that nice woman a bitch?"

"I don't like morning people and she just came in here all smiley and happy and shit and I'm sitting over here falling asleep because you woke me up at 9 o' clock so that we could come to a fricken' pancake house!"

"You're making a scene!" Tony whispered harshly his eyes flickering around the room. Sam then realized that she had indeed been yelling and her tired eyes darted around the room. Her cheeks blazed brightly.

"Sorry..." She grumbled before shifting her silver ware around. The two of them sat in silence for a moment. "Tomorrow is Christmas..." She reminded herself once again before dropping her spoon in her water glass.

"Oh that reminds me!" She looked up at the exuberant Stark as she rose her glass to her lips and pushed the spoon to the side. "I am taking you out to diner tonight!" Sam sputtered into her water as she took a drink.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you kind of have to dress nice and you know, you have to look like an actual member of the female sex..." Sam simply glared at him and opened her mouth to say something when the girl came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks!" The woman came back with both their drinks. The woman slammed the Mountain Dew down in front of Sam, causing some of the liquid to slosh out onto the table. The girl calmly placed Tony's coffee before him.

"Thank you... Valerie!" Tony leaned forward and read her name tag that was pinned to her apron. She simply smiled at him before nodding and taking out her order pad.

"What can I get for you?" The two of them submitted their orders, Sam getting some waffles and Tony opting for an omlet instead. Sam simply stared at her drink for the longest time before her lip twitched up slightly in a sneer.

"Tony... I'm 99% sure that that woman just spit in my drink..." She could see the milky substance floating around in the greenish liquid. Sam reached out and sloshed her drink around before setting it back down and making a face.

"Well, if you had been a bit nicer..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have woken me up to come to a pancake house..." She grumbled under her breath as she put her head back down on the table. Tony just stared at her hard before pulling his busted phone from his pocket and glared down at it.

After a few minutes, Valerie came back with their food and after waking up Sam, they both thanked her, Sam a bit more grumpily than the happy Stark.

"Sammy?"

"What?" She said through a mouthful of waffles.

"I'm 99% sure that she spit in your food, too..."

"Shit."

* * *

Upon arriving back at the hotel, Sam immediately rushed back to her closet and shut the door once more. And that would be the last time Tony would see her for the next five hours.

And when she did emerge, she quickly placed a thick lock on the door and sealing her secret project inside.

"Oh, good! You're alive and arrived just in the nick of time!" Tony stood up from where he had been watching TV on the couch. Quickly approaching her, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open.

Pulling out a shiny card and held it out to her and she simply furrowed her brow and looked down at it.

"Meet me at this address at 8 and don't you dare be late!" He poked her nose and she swatted his hand away. Simply taking the card, she watched as the dark haired man approached his own laptop and began to surf the web. "Oh, yeah! I'm going to need the car too so you'll have to take a cab!" Sam frowned again before she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

This was going to be terrible. Sam absolutely hated dressing up. She hated wearing dresses. Hated wearing heels. Hated wearing make up. Just the whole bit.

* * *

As 8 o' clock rolled around, Tony frowned and pushed his sleeve back to reveal his high dollar watch.

"Come on, Sammy..." He said as he did his snapclap that he also did when he was either antsy or nervous. She wasn't even at the restaurant yet and the other couples around him were sending a few pitiful looks his way.

At 8:07 he checked his watch again and he began to tap his fingers on the table. Yup, she was daring him. She was definitely late.

"And here is your table..." Speak of the devil. Tony tucked his watch back beneath his sleeve before looking up. The waiter stepped to the side and Tony just about shit his pants. Literally.

From behind the waiter came a woman. A very beautiful woman.

She was dressed in an elegant, floor-length dress that was the same shade of red that Tony's Iron Man suit was. It hung on her one shoulder before covering her chest and then it circled around her waist before falling gracefully to the floor around her ankles. Along the side, there was a streak of rhinestone that traveled up her back and left barely anything to cover her tan back. Her light colored hair hung in tight curls that almost seemed natural for her person. Her hazel eyes were darkened with a smokey look and for a moment, Tony just stared in wonder at how beautiful this person was.

"Tony, stop starring!" She said as she walked over to the table.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Stark was able to pull himself from his drooling and he stopped and actually looked at the woman. She looked familiar...

"Well, I hope you do! You're the one you paid for all this..." She gestured to herself. "Ridiculousness!" Stark did a double-take.

"SAM!"

"Shut up!" She put a finger over her mouth to silence the man. The other couples who were dinning looked at the duo.

"Oh my God!" He stood up and nearly tripped over himself as he tried to get over to her to pull her seat out for her to sit down. Once he reached her, he pulled her chair out for her and she carefully sat down, not wanting to hurt the dress.

As Tony returned to his seat, Sam looked him over for the first time herself.

He was dressed in almost casual wear for the rich Stark. He was in a soft black tux with a white shirt underneath. A bowtie was fastened around his neck and he straightened it out before completely returning to his seat. He even had proper dress shoes on.

"Y-You look... incredible!" He gestured to her wildly before smiling and clapping his hands together.

"I feel ridiculous..." She muttered under her breath as she checked her phone for the first time in a few hours. It had taken her forever to find a damn dress to wear.

"Well, you look absolutely amazing and I would just like to say that you don't look like a mechanic/stunt driver..."

"You dress up pretty good yourself, Stark!" She beamed and Tony was glad to see her smile for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, please. This is casual wear..." He leaned back in his chair before gesturing to his fine clothes. The two really didn't know what to say to each other so they simply stared. "I ordered our food already..."

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I ordered you a chicken strip basket..."

"Wonderful."

* * *

"La da dat da! La da dat da!" Tony sung as they twirled together outside. The two had spent a good couple of hours at the restaurant. They ate, they drank, they danced, and they sure as hell had been merry.

Sam laughed out loud as they twirled together through the snowy streets. The white powder continued to fall around them and her dress dragged in it. Finding it odd, she realized that she was indeed a bit tipsy and found herself only able to get drunk because all the food she had eaten.

She squealed as Tony dipped her, their feet almost sliding out from underneath them. She held onto his neck tightly, her arms encircling it as if she clung to him for dear life.

Together they swayed through the streets, laughing loudly and waving to random cars that passed by.

"_And I'm dancing with myself_!" Tony belted in a slurred way, his voice echoing off the surrounding buildings. They both laughed again before nearly falling one more.

"You're not by yourself idiot! You've got me!" Sam protested as she leaned against him heavily. Tripping over both their feet, Sam stumbled and Tony caught her by the wrist. Tugging her back to him, the both of them straightened up.

"Holy cow, you're drunk!"

"I know!" Sam laughed gleefully as they swayed one more. "Where did you park the car?"

"I parked it just through that alley!" Stark pointed and together they began to stumble to the shadowed alleyway. However, upon making it half way through, two men stepped out from behind a dumpster.

"Give us all your money!" One man demanded as he flipped open his knife. Both Avengers simply looked at the small blade, their eyes dark with the influence of alcohol.

"Is that it?" Sam asked as she looked up to the robbers' faces. The other two simply exchanged a look before edging forward.

"Don't ask questions! Just hand it over!"

"Or you're going to stab us?" Tony made it sound more like a question as he too stared at the blade. However, when the second man pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at Sam's head did they both freeze. "Guess not..." Tony muttered before swallowing nervously.

"Hand over your cell phone!" The man yelled in Sam's face, his spittle pelting her cheeks. Sam held her hands up and slowly reached down into her coat pocket, withdrawing her old touch screen.

"Here you can have it! We don't want any trouble!" Sam held her hand out to the man, an idea swimming into her intoxicated mind. "Here you go..." As soon as his hand touched her's, she smiled and quickly placed her other hand over his.

Letting the electric current flow through her hands, the man let out a yell of pain, his face twisting up. Dropping to the ground, Sam took the gun from the man's hands and she tossed it right back over her shoulder to Tony who, after a few stumbles, was able to catch it.

The other man simply gawked at them.

"Okay, so listen..." Sam began as she picked up her phone that was currently in the other man's hand. Her brow furrowed in dismay as she tried to turn it on, only to find that it was completely fried this time. Slipping it back into her coat pocket, she looked back to the final robber and shrugged. "I'm a walking taser and he developed weapons for a living..." She gestured back to the man behind her. She looked back at Tony who was still fumbling with a gun in his hands.

"Yeah!" He insisted as he managed to click the magazine release and the magazine fell from the bottom of the gun. It clattered to the ground and the bullets went flying in all directions.

"So, we aren't really the best people to rob..." She continued before holding her fingers up and letting sparks dance across them. The man simply glanced down at his unconscious friend and hauled him up onto his shoulders before running off.

They watched the man go before Sam looked back at Tony. He had this weird look on his face and the gun in his hands seemed to have been forgotten.

"You were amazing..." He breathed suddenly. Even in her drunkenness, Sam looked down at the ground and managed to blush beneath all the make up.

"I didn't really do any-" However, she was suddenly cut off as Tony tossed the gun to the side and moved across the alley in one, surprisingly fluid, movement. His lips were on hers in the blink of an eye. He found that his drunk self was completely turned on by her confidence.

His arms quickly circled her and pulled her closer before he could realize what was happening. Sam, however, had other plans.

"Holy shit!" She yelled as she used her superior strength to pry his lips from hers.

Tony then realized that what was happening and his brown eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, Sam!" He began to panic and he released his hold on her. They pushed each other away, the snow still falling around them.

Her own hazel eyes were wide as she gazed back at the billionaire.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

"I-It was... It was..." Tony searched for the right word and his hands flailed about as he tried to get his shit together. "It was a drunken mistake!"

"Oh, kissing me was a mistake!?" Sam yelled and her voice echoed down the alley.

"Well, yes! I-I mean no!" She sent a pointed look his way, him not knowing how to answer this question, either way bad things would happen. "I don't know!" He cried finally. "It was a mistake because you're my best friend and I'm lonely because of Pepper!"

"You know what? I found us spooning the other night! Spooning!" She threw her hands up in exasperation as she began to walk away from him in her heels that Tony bought. The alcohol was beginning to get burned off and she actually found herself walking easier. However, she soon realized that sober, she could not walk in heels.

"Sam, wait!" He called after her as he jogged to catch up. She would have totally ran away from him had it not been from the heels and the cold.

"These damn shoes!" She screamed in frustration before kicking them off and carrying them instead. The snow be damned. She didn't care anymore.

"I can't help my actions if I'm lonely!" He told her as he still struggled to keep up with her long strides. "And I was drunk!" He stopped walking and simply watched her back.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" He called after her. He watched as she stopped in the alley and slowly turned back to face him. Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her face. Her feet were getting colder the longer they stood outside. Snow continued to float down into Tony's dark hair. Sam had to admit, he did look so sad and whipped, like a beaten puppy.

"Can we just go back to the hotel, please?" She said quietly. Not answering, Tony simply walked passed her and began to lead her back to the car. Tony handed her the keys because she was the most sober between the two of them.

Neither said a word to each other on the way back.

* * *

Upon reaching the room, Sam pulled her key out and was about to pull open the door when she heard voices on the other side. Also, the door to their room was unlocked already and it wasn't even closed.

"Tony!" She whispered yelled, motioning for him to come closer. He did so and she pointed to the door and he put his ear against it. However, he knew something that she didn't. And things were about to become very messy.

Holding up a finger to her mouth, she silenced the billionaire and quietly pushed open the door. Stepping inside, Tony watched as she disappeared into the dark room. She caught the bottom of her dress in her hands and hiked it up so that she wouldn't trip.

She could hear the voices coming down the hall in the living room. Quietly walking in the kitchen, she grabbed a frying pan and continued down the hallway. The TV was turned on and the lights were dark.

She could hear the familiar tune of an old western playing. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly? Really?

Sneaking into the living room, she could see two people sitting on the couch. Stepping down on the wooden floor, it creaked beneath her weight and she cursed under her breath.

Both men froze and looked at one another before pausing the movie. It was like a six hour movie! They weren't going to miss anything if they just let it play!

One of the men stood up and Sam took this as her opportunity. Swinging the frying pan at his head, Sam began to panic when he caught it in his hand.

"Get out!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand and sent some mild electric sparks through his hand. He cried out and released the frying pan and she brought it back to swing again but had to stop as the lights flickered on.

The light stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly so that they adjusted.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled once she could properly see. Not hardly believing what she was seeing, she kept the frying pan raised and rubbed at her eyes. "STEVE?!" She looked to the other man on the couch. "BRUCE?!"

* * *

**There it is. **

**New chapter is out. I really need to be rushing things along. Next chapter should be Christmas and New Years. Then we'll start really working on getting Thor to come back. **

**So, keep reviewing and I should always update faster. You guys make me happy!**

**I'm taking a small break from my other stories to continue with this one. You guys should be grateful! Just kidding.**

**I had to put that drunken Tony kiss bit in there for my sake. It will eventually be funny. Note how I said eventually. Just not in the more recent future. **

**Remember keep reviewing. And again, sorry for the language. Don't own lyrics to songs.**

**Love,**

**Blue **


	35. Iron Man 3

**Hey everybody! Now, you're probably wondering why I am having a full author's note instead of having a chapter of the story. The reason is that an important issue has been brought forth from both myself and one of my readers.**

**First of all, who went to see Iron Man 3?**

**I did. And it was so amazing. For anyone who hasn't gone here is my warning: Go. See. It. It will blow your mind.**

**I love Robert Downey Jr. and I would one day like to shake his hand for all that he has done for pretty much all of society. Seriously though. Robert is my hero. He is the reason why I want to become an actress.**

**However, after viewing Iron Man 3, I have come to realize that my story is wrong. If you didn't know, the movie takes place a few days before Christmas whereas my story occurs during Christmas as well.**

**That it my problem. I want it to be correct.**

**It was also very distracting sitting during the movie and having Sam blowing her way into my head and making me put her in the movie. I found it hard to concentrate on the movie playing so I will probably go see it again. I found places where she could easily fit in and wonder if I should go at it but I don't know how.**

**What do you guys think I should do? Continue writing Thunderstruck?**

**Or.**

**Start a new story just for Iron Man 3 with Sam in it?**

**HELP ME, PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Blue**


	36. Chapter 36

**Third Person's POV**

His boots pounded on the solid tiles below his feet. Striding forward with purpose, his shoulders rolled back and he stared straight ahead. Walking passed a set of guards, he made his way down the long corridor, absent-mindedly walking passed the nearly empty white room that lay to his right.

"I haven't seen you for the longest time..." A smooth voice called. The tall man was about to walk passed but stopped, not risking a glance inside the enclosed room.

"I don't make it a habit to consort with prisoners..." He replied back coldly, his blue eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Yes, but you just so happened to pass by my cell, hm?" Seeing that the man had no words to say, the man sealed inside the room chuckled upon seeing the other's discomfort. The other man's shoulders tensed and the dark haired man had a feeling that he was going to leave. And he did.

However, as he was about to leave the room, the dark haired man spoke again, his tone sly but with a hint of amusement.

"You are completely aware that tomorrow is the Midgardian holiday, Christmas?" The first man stopped once again. He glanced back over his shoulder at the imprisoned man who was leaning against the wall. His dark hair hung around his shoulders and it was unkept and wiry.

"And why does it matter?" The dark haired man simply laughed at his question.

"You have entirely forgotten about her already? Your lovely Midgardian goddess has simply slipped your mind?"

"Of course not!" The other man roared, his temper flaring significantly. The guards beside the door simply turned their head in the direction of the two conversing, a bit alarmed upon hearing the loud roar of anger. The dark haired man did not seemed alarmed in the slightest at the other's anger. He simply laughed.

"Oh, you incompetent oaf! You are losing her already!"

"No, she would never do that to me..." The lighter haired man reassured himself.

"You really believe that?" The man outside the cell rushed back to the invisible field separating them, his large fist raised to strike. His patience was wearing thin. "Why don't you ask Heimdall? He is the watcher of all, surely he would know..." For a moment, the taller god considered it. The bridge guardian would know.

Not saying another word, the taller man's face was grim and his striking blue eyes were set on the man inside the cell. Turning to leave the room, he could hear the quiet laughter come from deep within the stomach of the other male.

Deciding to follow the other man's advice, the tall man allowed his feet to carry him outside. Soon enough, he realized that they were carrying him towards the outskirts of his home. He did not know how long he walked but he let his mind wander.

He could still see her before him as if she were right there in that moment by his side. She was beaming up at him as they walked along the Rainbow Bridge. He ached to reach out and touch her soft hair, to pull her into his side and simply have his arms around her.

"Is there something that you wished to speak of?" Heimdall's voice brought him from his thoughts. His head snapped to attention and he noticed that the guardian had yet to turn his eyes in his direction.

"I suppose not..." He replied quietly as he stared over the edge of the broken bridge. The air opened up and fell away into nothingness, leaving the stars to glimmer beneath him.

"Are you so sure?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't..." A small smile pulled at both their lips. They were both silent for a moment. Heimdall's golden eyes had yet to move from the vastness of the space before him. After a while, the man decided to bring up one of the many questions running through his mind. "Can you see her?"

He glanced over at the man covered in golden armor to see his large sword clutched in his hands. His blue eyes then turned away from the warrior and back to the emptiness of space. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard her laugh.

"She misses you..." He felt his insides warm at the warrior's words. "Her hunt for you is relentless..." He simply smiled at the thought and he could also easily see her bustling about with the other Midgardians, trying their best to find a way to build a gateway between their worlds.

"However..." He turned his eyes from the space to the guard. "If you do not return to Midgard soon, I fear that you may lose her..."

"Lose her?! What do you mean?!" He demanded, his anger escalating rapidly.

"That part is still unclear..."

"Unclear? But you see all! How cannot you see what is to come?!"

"Her destiny is not set in stone..." The warrior replied cooly, his stoney demeanor not even changing the slightest upon seeing the god angered. "It is always changing..."

"How am I to lose her?"

"You are either to lose her to another man..." The warrior paused to let the information sink in. "Or, death will claim her before you can..."

"That will not happen!" He tried to reassure himself, though in his heart, he had this terrible nagging feeling that the warrior's words were unfortunately true. Heimdall simply frowned towards the man. It was quiet for a moment and the man's bright eyes looked back to the open space. "Would you leave me to my thoughts for awhile?"

The warrior was reluctant to do so but he turned his back and walked a good distance down the flickering bridge. Once he was left alone, the tall man lowered himself down onto the bridge. His feet dangled down into the vastness of space below him. After he sat for awhile, the god couldn't help but smile down to the emptiness.

"Samantha..." He beamed, the man loving the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. "Can you hear me?" He knew that she could not but still, the thought of her listening made him smile again. "I know you cannot but one can only wish..."

He simply played with his own fingers for a moment before his lips twitched once more.

"I miss you..." He said quietly, his blue eyes flickering all across space, knowing that she was out there, somewhere. "Samantha..." He licked his dry lips from his nerves. "Do not give up on me, please..." He began to beg her. "I will return like I promised... Just, wait for me..." He continued, his voice wavering slightly. He had always been a strong man, the strongest in all the Nine Realms. But in that moment, he was not.

"Please, Samantha..." He whispered, his lids sliding closed as he prayed to the All-Father for help and patience. He would need very much of it by the time their tale was done with. And who knows how long that would take.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?" Her voice climbed up a few octaves as she stood before her friends. Steve and Bruce simply looked at one another, their eyes wide as if they had been caught committing a crime.

"I _invited_ them!" Came a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around to find Tony leaning up against the wall near the light switch.

"Of course you did..." She mumbled as she rubbed a hand over her face. If she already hadn't had a long enough night, things were about to get even worse.

"I thought that nobody deserved to be alone at Christmas!" He said as he pushed off the wall. After shaking both the mens' hands, Tony kicked his shoes off before leaping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions. "Alright! Kill the lights!" He snapped his fingers as he ordered. "Let's get this movie rolling!"

"Are you _really_ going to do this?" She glared at the dark haired man who was seemingly ignoring her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"About that..." She looked over at Steve and Bruce, not wanting to tell them about the little smooch in the alleyway. She licked her lips nervously before shifting her eyes back to Stark. "That Little thing..." She finished quietly, Steve and Bruce exchanging a confused look.

Tony didn't say another thing and instead reached over and grabbed the remote before he loosened his bow tie so that it hung around his shoulders.

"Woah, Sam!" Steve had apparently now just realized how dressed up she was. She still held a clump of her dress in her hand, the frying pan now back at her side in the other. "Both of you!" He looked at Tony as well who was actively lounging in his tux. "What's the occasion?"

"We went out to dinner and then we were mugged in an alleyway..."

"You were mugged?" Bruce asked as he sat down on the couch beside Tony who simply nodded his head. Steve simply looked Sam up and down once again.

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course not!" Tony said as he began to fiddle with the buttons the remote, wanting the movie to play once again. Steve looked to Sam for confirmation before she slowly shook her head. Something seemed off with her.

"Well... You look beautiful..." Steve said, his cheeks turning pink as he said the words. Sam's own cheeks reddened and she looked down at the ground before unconsciously playing with the curls that hung around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Steve..." She said quietly before simply shifting the dress around a bit.

"Aha!" Tony said as he finally found the play button and got the movie rolling once more. All four of their heads turned toward the television, all of them caught up in the film for a moment. It wasn't another moment before Steve glanced back at her before taking a seat back on the large sofa, leaving her completely forgotten.

Grumbling under her breath about the stupidity of men, she went back into her and Tony's bedroom before she slipped on a pair of baggy sweats and a sweatshirt. Heading back out into the living room, she didn't even take a seat on the couch. She had seen the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly about a million times. It was a great movie but still. It got old after a while.

"I'm going to go for a walk..." She said quietly but it appeared as though none of the men heard her. Slipping on a pair of Uggs and a warm knit hat, she walked over to the balcony door before pulling it open.

A cold gust of wind hit her face, making her nose scrunch up. It was dark outside but snow was still floating around in the air. It brushed against her skin and she simply shut her eyes for the briefest of moments.

Walking over to the railing enclosing the balcony, she looked over the edge. Nodding to herself, she took a few steps back before she ran forward and leapt over the railing.

Feeling the gravity begin to pull her down, she spread her arms wide and descended downward for a good few seconds. Her eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she pulled up and flew back up to the sky.

She simply drifted for the longest of times and without any form of communication. Her phone was fried now and she didn't bring her headset with her. She was basically off the map for the current moment. No one would have a chance to find her. If she wanted to, she could have simply flown off and disappeared forever.

However, without a watch, she didn't exactly know how long she had flown. She stopped when her cheeks began to sting from being exposed to the cold for so long. Looking down through the clouds, she noticed that a mountaintop lay below her. Letting the air current drop from beneath her, she dropped through the air and landed in the deep snow with a muffled _thud_. It went up to her thighs and she suddenly wished she had brought warmer clothes.

Grumbling to herself as she climbed from the snow, she hauled herself up onto a slab of stone and simply sat down on her rear. It wasn't terribly old anymore and the longer she sat still, the warmer the temperature seemed to grow.

Using her gifts, she forced some of the clouds and fog away with a wave of her hand. She could actually see down into the valley, all the way to the base of the mountain. She could also see the stars sparkling above her through a slit in the clouds.

Pulling her knees up to his chest, she stared up at the stars, knowing that Thor was out there somewhere, maybe watching her back. The thought made her smile and she rested her chin atop her knee. Maybe, just maybe, they were looking at each other right now. Both of them staring out into space at one another.

_Beep_.

An odd noise sounded through the quiet drifting of the snow. Sam didn't think anything of it.

_Beep_.

It sounded again, this time, drawing her attention away from the stars. Her phone was dead. She didn't have any electronics. So, what was the other noise?

_Beep_.

Beginning to look around her, she couldn't see anything so she stood up.

_Beep_.

It was getting faster. It certainly sounded electronic and she continued to search the area.

_Beep_.

She dropped down from her perch and landed in the thick snow where she began to push her way along. She was getting closer.

_Beep_.

Finding that the noise was very close to her now, she happened to glance down and noticed a red light blinking through the snow.

_Beep_.

"Oh, shit." _Boom_.

A large explosion shook the mountainside. A person looking on as things took place would simply see a puff of snow and smoke begin to rise up into the cold night air. They would also come to see a lone figure come streaming out of the smoke, pulling a trail of it behind her.

Coughing and sputtering, Sam soared high above the mountaintop. Waving the smoke and snow from her eyes, she stopped and looked back down at where she just was.

Using her field, she had been able to escape most of the shrapnel so she was left unscathed. However, her clothes were a bit singed and burned. She frowned as she took the sweatshirt into her hands. It had been her favorite.

_Boom_. _Boom_. Her eyes widened as she watched another two explosions go off, sending more smoke and snow into the sky, pelting her with the cold substance. However, that was not what was the most disturbing part.

The explosions had caused the snow to begin to tumble down the mountainside. It continued to fall until it began to pick up speed and continue to descend the slope. Deciding to follow the snow down the mountain, Sam zoomed down the slope to keep pace with the snow.

Dread filled her stomach at what she saw next.

Lights sparkled up ahead of her, signs of civilization. Of course it was Colorado. People vacationed their all the time. Sam guessed that it was probably a ski resort of some sort. Great.

Avalanche + Ski resort = Bad.

Sam math was easy math. It was simply and straight to the point. And hardly any damn variables in between.

Sticking her arm out, she simply held it in the air, calling for her companion. Kicking up more snow in her wake, she zoomed down the side of the mountain and raced passed the wave of snow. Flying towards the lights, it took her a matter of seconds to land. People were still mulling about outside and were startled when Sam landed seemingly out of nowhere.

"AVALANCHE!" She shouted as she ran between the buildings. It took a moment to set in but people began to scream and shout while running around, only causing chaos to ensue. Parents screamed as they raced from the resort with their children clutched tightly in their hands, the children's cries chilling Sam to the bone more than any snow could.

"How am I supposed to handle snow?" She murmured to herself as her eyes darted about. A few people rushed to get away and instead ended up knocking into her and causing her to stumble backwards. Her hand was still hanging in the air, her palm up turned from the sky. "Come on!" She yelled as she began to grow impatient.

The waves of snow began to get closer to her and she began to panic. She raced to the outskirts of the resort so she could stop the snow if it got too close. Somehow, she had to stop the snow. The people wouldn't get out in time.

"_Chatnir_!" As if she had spoken of the devil, the blue orb met her palm at that exact moment. Holding it out before her, she wasn't quite so sure what to do so she simply held the blue ball of energy out towards the raging snow. The age old weapon simply glowed slightly before he began to take in the snow and caused it to disappear to god knows where.

It was almost as if the snow was being sucked into a vortex. The force of the avalanche caused her feet to slide back in the snow but she was able to keep her feet steady. What was happening was quite the opposite of how Chatnir normally expelled water. He didn't absorb it.

It wasn't long before the snow stopped racing towards the small village and settled upon the ground, not posing a threat any longer.

"Holy shit..." Sam muttered before dropping her now shaking arms. Huge amounts of adrenaline was pumping into her veins and she collapsed to the ground, her rear now planted in the very snow that had threatened to destroy and kill hundreds of people.

"A-Are you a superhero?" Came a timid voice from behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to look back at the crowd of people who had gathered and had watched what happened. They were all looking at her.

Sam's eyes were wide now as she looked at them, never being the best with meeting people she didn't know. A little boy stood before the group in his little snow boots and jacket. He had a little bear hat on his head and he had his thumb in his mouth.

Sam could only look at the little boy before she let Chatnir fall from her hand and into the cold snow. She felt her lips twitch up slightly when she looked at the little boy. He was kind of cute.

"I guess you could say that..." He pulled his thumb from his mouth and smiled before looking back at who she assumed was his mother. The woman simply nodded her head and before Sam knew what was happening, the little boy was sprinting through the snow and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Thank you for saving us Mrs. Stormy lady!" He whispered loudly into her ear. She flinched a bit but laughed and hugged him back. Just then, a camera flashed and Sam's eyes burned momentarily. Once her eyes adjusted, she could make out the faint form of a photographer who lowered his camera from his face to reveal a big grin. Some of the other children staying at the resort rushed forward and piled on Sam as well.

Laughing under the pile of children, Sam felt happy for the first time in a long time. That's what children do.

* * *

Landing back on the balcony, Sam sighed quietly as her feet touched the solid ground. It had been a long night. A really, really long night. She didn't know how many thanks she had gotten back at the resort but now she was absolutely exhausted.

She also wondered what time it was. It must have been late. It felt late.

Pushing open the door to the deck, she could hear the end credits of the movie playing from the living room. It was still dark inside and Chatnir glowed brightly in her palm.

Walking over to the coffee table, she placed Chatnir in the center and left him to glow, seeming to reach for her as she moved away. She gave it one more soft stroke before going over to the couch and falling down onto the cushions with another sigh of relief beside Steve. All three men were able to tear their eyes away from the screen long enough to look at her and her burnt clothes.

"Sam? What happened to you?" She simply looked over at Steve sleepily before smiling ever so slightly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." They all simply looked at her before she shut her eyes and lay her head back against the cushions. "You'll probably find out more on the news tomorrow..." It was completely silent for a moment before Sam cracked her eyes open. Tony must have glanced at the clock on the wall because he jumped up in surprise.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled at his friends and he stood up. Bruce and Steve both stood up but Sam remained on the couch, sleep pulling at her. After embracing Bruce, Tony moved onto to Steve who awkwardly stuck his hand out. However, Tony swatted it away and hugged Steve as well. Cap carefully placed his arms around the smaller Stark and patted his back.

After stepping back from Steve, Tony looked at the woman on the couch. He simply raised his eyebrows at her before she carefully stood up, her hazel eyes locking with his brown ones.

Carefully stepping forward, Sam wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. Stark carefully wound his arms around her as well, sharing a tight embrace. He pressed a kiss to her temple before holding her more tightly, as if in his own way, trying to apologize for his earlier actions without using words.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy..." He rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for everything..." He carefully let her go after another moment of tightly embracing one another.

"I forgive you, Tony..." She awkwardly rubbed her arm but smiled slightly. "And... I want to give you your Christmas present, now..." The Stark's once hooded eyes seemed to light up at that and she pushed passed him upon noticing his excitement. "Just sit down and wait here..."

She entered the closet and carefully picked up the perfectly wrapped box before carrying back it back out into the living room. It was kind of heavy in her opinion but it would be worth it. She placed it on the coffee table before him where he was already seated on the couch.

"Go ahead, open it..." She urged, wanting to see his face hopefully light up. Tony carefully began to peel the paper back. She had somehow managed to find Iron Man wrapping paper and he laughed.

Tony carefully pulled the lid off the now revealed brown box. Upon peering inside, he was a bit confused at first. However, as he continued to dig around inside, he realized what it was.

"I haven't one of these since I was a kid..." A smile lit his face as he carefully picked up the thick gray and black box. It was _heavy_. He was absolutely speechless though. This had been his first video game. Of course, his father being rich also helped him to get the game earlier than most children but still. It brought back great memories.

"An NES game system..." He continued, his voice still filled with awe. "How much did this cost?" He asked as he examined the fine workmanship.

"Not much..." She said as Tony continued to rummage around inside of the box and found that games were included. Super Mario Brothers, Duck Hunt, Legend of Zelda... all of them. The list just went on.

"How?"

"Because I built it..." She continued quietly and Tony didn't register what she was saying after a moment. He looked up at her, his brown eyes wide with disbelief. This was the project she had been working on the entire time?

"Y-You built this whole thing?"

"You can't really buy NES consoles anymore, Tony... And if you do, they're all broke so I had to make my own..."

"How many consoles did you have to buy? This thing looks like an awesome patchwork quilt!" Sam didn't answer and instead opted to look at the ground instead. "Sammy?" He continued to pry when she didn't answer.

"I had to buy seven..."

"Seven consoles to make one?"

"They all worked together as a team. I really didn't know what to get a billionaire for Christmas so I just settled on the one thing that you probably didn't have... Plus, I also saw your collection of games in your beach house and you were only missing this one..."

"You didn't have to do this for me, Sammy..."

"Well, I wanted to!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He raised a dark eyebrow and his lips pulled up in a slight smirk. She leaned forward and he pulled her into his side so he could whisper into her ear. He kissed her temple again. "If you really wanted to make this billionaire happy, all you had to do was spend Christmas with him..." He simply smiled at her before they hugged again. Tony was truly grateful to have someone like Sam in his life.

"Now! Off to bed with you young lady! We have work to do tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow morning is Christmas..." Steve reminded them. Stark and Sam simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine. We have work to do in the forseeable future!" Tony pushed her towards their bedroom so she could have the bed all to herself tonight. He wanted to play his NES anyway. Once she had disappeared into their room, Tony walked over to the balcony and stepped outside.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a goodnight!" He shouted over the railing, his voice lost on the wind. However, he was Tony Stark and he didn't really care if he was heard or not.

* * *

**Alright. How'd you guys like his present? I honestly didn't know what she should give him. **

**Anyway, I'm still unsure what I should do for the whole Iron Man 3 thing. Should I make it so that the events occur during next year's Christmas? Or should the Mandarin attack in the days between Christmas and New Years? Would that work? I don't even know...**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I enjoyed reading what you guys thought I should do but I'm still unsure. I'm 87.5% sure that I will write an Iron Man 3 story but seeing as how I've only seen the movie twice and don't remember the dialogue, that may be a problem. **

**Also, I have to figure out all the places I want to stick Sam in. I have many great ideas but I'm thinking she would have a smaller part and it would still mostly be centered around Tony. It is Iron Man 3 remember? **

**Love you guys,**

**Blue**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sam's POV**

You know that disappointing feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and there is no warmth from a body that had slept next to you the entire night? Or really, there was just nobody ever sleeping next to you? That was happening to me at the moment.

Some people say that if we really, truly trust in someone, we are able to fall asleep in their presence. If you think about it, you are basically falling into an unconscious state and you are trusting the other person enough to protect you while you're sleeping. You're putting your safety into the hands of another.

I've never had a problem falling asleep in front of somebody so maybe I just trust easily. Or I might just have sudden episodes were I just need to pass out and close my eyes for five hours at a time.

It really could be either.

However, on Christmas morning, the warmth beside me was nonexistent and that made me sad. I mean, I even found myself depressed that I didn't wake up to Tony's snuggling.

It was also eerily quiet outside the white bedroom door. As I stared up at the ceiling, I wondered what was wrong. It seemed as though there was no sound in the room. I really didn't want to move but I supposed I should.

Especially with two scientists and a chemistry project sleeping on the couch.

Sliding out from underneath the covers of the soft bed, I bit my lip when the sound it made seemed to rival that of the avalanche that I had stopped last night. This morning. Whatever.

Tiptoeing across the room, I was about to reach the door when something caught the light streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. My eyebrows furrowed together as I made my way over to it and picked up the small thing with my fingers. For being such a simple thing, it was beautiful.

The tough iron was woven into a perfect Trinity knot and was dangling on a piece of black leather. It shimmered in the sunlight and I raised my fingers up to touch it. It was ice cold but for some reason, it fascinated me.

My lips twitched in thought but I undid the tie and placed it around my neck before fastening it once more. It came to rest upon the fabric of my white shirt and I beamed down at it as I looked in the mirror. I had sworn that I had seen the symbol somewhere.

Tony must have gotten it for me for Christmas. How sweet.

Heading back to the bedroom door, I quietly opened it and entered the kitchen and then the living room.

From what I could tell, the TV was on but the volume was turned way down. Steve's silhouette was the only person I could make up sitting in the room and he had his back to me. Tony and Bruce were on the opposing couches, both of them still dreaming away.

I was just about to reach out and grab Steve's shoulder when...

"_An unknown woman saved a local ski resort early on this fine Christmas morning. Reportedly, she seemed to fall from the sky at 3:17 am, warning the vacationers at the ski resort that an avalanche was racing towards them_..." I quickly reached down and picked up the remote, changing the station but it was all for naut.

"_The heroin seemed to somehow transport the snow away, saving the hundreds of lives that were residing at the ski resort over the Christmas Holiday_..." Next. By this time, Steve was looking up at me as I hastily flipped through the stations. I could feel his blue eyes on me and they made me twitchy.

"_We have just received the report that the superwoman was none other than Samantha Greene who was one of the heros that saved New York City from the alien attack a few months ago_..." A close up of me leaping on a Chitauri in my suit, covered in blood and dirt, appeared on the screen. I had to admit, I looked pretty bad ass up there. "_She is part of the group known as 'the Avengers' which consists of many other heros such as Iron Man, the Hulk, and Captain America_..." Their pictures also flashed onto the screen. Still clutching the remote in my hand, I sighed and dropped my face into my hand after changing the station once again.

"_I'm not really sure what happened_..." The voice that came from the speakers next was my own. I raised my head to see myself on the screen, covered in soot and really sweaty. "_I had just stepped out to go flying and I landed on top of the mountain when suddenly the bombs decided to go off in my face_..." At this point, I whipped a bit of soot off my nose.

It was the reporters turn to speak. "_Well, it was just a happy coincidence that you were in the right place at the right time! On behalf of the public, I would like to take it upon myself to thank you for saving all those innocent lives! Thank you for giving us your time!"_

"_Hey, I just did what anyone else would have done_..." I said before pulling up my hood and turning away from the TV camera. I hit the mute button and simply stared down at my hands, unsure of what to say to Steve next. Instead, I risked a glance up at him to see him staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh, really. Now you're going to decide to be pissy with me, Steve?

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Was all he said. His icy blue eyes settled on me and I sniffed my nose as if nothing had ever happened.

"The interview wasn't enough?" I used the remote to point at the screen. "It wasn't my fault that the entire mountainside decided to come crashing down on the ski resort!"

"Were there really explosions? Or did you just have a hissy fit?" His words took me off guard and I blinked in surprise. Where did this even come from? Narrowing my eyes at him, I felt my temper rise slightly. I'd never been mad at Cap before.

"Did you not _see_ my burnt clothes last night? Or did you also forget the fact that I can't control _fucking_ snow!? _I can only control lightning and shit_!"

"It upsets me that a young lady like yourself has such a filthy mouth..."

"Shut up, Grandpa..." I growled before storming off into the kitchen to find some food. I felt like I could clear out an entire buffet by myself. Later returning to the living room with an entire loaf of bread toasted, I dropped down onto the couch, basically sitting on Tony's legs.

"No, Sammy, I didn't eat the cheesecake..." He twitched in his sleep. Both Steve and I looked over at the dreaming Stark. What the hell? I didn't even like cheesecake...

"Tony, wake up!" I smacked his side and he simply snorted before turning over. "Tony!" Another smack.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE THE CHEESECAKE!" He shot straight up, his brown eyes wide. His eyes found my face as he slowly turned his head. I simply chewed on my already third piece of toast.

"Well, if you did take the cheesecake, I wouldn't be pissed..." Another piece of toast went down my throat.

"Where am I?" He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand as he situated himself on the couch. I grabbed the remote and changed it to another station. Sponge Bob was on.

"Colorado. Test Driving. Christmas." My eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Oh, yeah..." Tony grumbled in pain as he sat up and took a piece of toast from the plate I held in my hand. I didn't even glance in his direction and continued to watch the TV. "Sponge Bob?"

"Is there any other talking sponge that lives under the sea?" I said sarcastically.

"We're really watching this trash?" Steve grumbled from his own couch. Tony and I both turned to look at him, somber looks on our face. He suddenly got up from the couch and took the remote from my lap.

"We have other things to talk about, Sam!" He clicked the station back to one of the previous channels we had been watching.

"_Samantha Greene claims that she had nothing to do with the avalanche yet was uninjured by the explosion herself_..." A woman was reporting on scene at the resort and I could see the familiar buildings in the background.

I could feel Tony's legs tense behind me.

"Sammy? You wanna, uh, tell us exactly what happened last night?" He responded after awhile. I frowned and ate another entire piece of toast.

"It wasn't me..." I said through a mouthful before taking another bite of toast. "I don't control snow..."

"But you can create wind tunnels!" Steve interjected and I grumbled, narrowing my eyes in his direction. Why was he suddenly so tense with me?

"I didn't have a temper tantrum if that's what you're getting at..." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the TV screen. "I think it was a planned explosion..."

"Why would anyone want to kill hundreds of innocent people at a ski resort?"

"It would certainly attract plenty of attention..." Bruce's voice was groggy when he spoke. Apparently Steve's yelling had woken him up. It would have probably woken me up, too.

"Why would anyone want attention?" Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes once again. I chewed on my toast as I thought this over.

"It's exactly the same why Loki wanted the attention. He just wanted to rule the Earth and be a celebrity..." Bruce added.

"Or they wanted a certain group of people's attention..." All three men turned to look at me. I had stopped eating my toast and was staring at my feet that were placed on the soft carpet that covered the floor of the room. "They could have known that Tony and I were here. We've been on the TV a couple times just in the last couple of days..."

"Who'd you piss off now, Stark?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"He didn't necessarily piss anyone off. Maybe they were testing us as a team..." I added.

"But you were the only one to show up to save them?" Steve snapped in my direction.

"No, I was lucky to be there..." I finally started eating again and another piece of toast disappeared and would end up in my stomach.

"So, there is someone out there that is toying with us?"

"It's possible..." I looked back to the TV which showed the little boy who had hugged me after I had saved them. He was still clutching tightly to my neck and I was beaming widely. He gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek and it wasn't long before the other children came and dog piled me. If it wasn't cute, I don't know what was. My eyes darted over the faces of all the men in the room, small smiles pulling at all their lips upon seeing the happy children.

"As of this moment, the Avengers are on high alert..." I said before turning holding my hand out. Steve gave in and tossed me the remote and I caught it in my hand. Quickly finding the correct button, I clicked Sponge Bob back on so that Tony and I could finish our breakfast in peace.

* * *

**January**

We only spent the rest of the year in Denver so that I could finish up my driving. New Year's was rather fun, except for the part where I had to dress up once again in a fancy dress.

There wasn't another drunken kissing incident with Tony. At a fancy party that we attended, I danced with all three of my Avenger friends. Steve was a bit reluctant at first but otherwise decided it wouldn't be so horrible.

"You seem really nervous..." I whispered as Steve and I slowly swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

"Yeah, well I didn't really go dancing all that often back in the day!" He smiled shyly and I couldn't help the wide grin on my face. He carefully spun me, my silver dress twirling around my ankles. He carefully pulled me back to him, his hand once again resting on my hip. My own hand lay carefully on his shoulder and he smiled slightly, a bit of his blonde hair falling carelessly on his forehead.

It was bugging me and I carefully removed my hand to brush the hair back into place. Steve tensed for a moment before my hand returned to the soft fabric of his tux.

"Can I, uh, can I tell you a secret?" The corner of his mouth pulled up in that sideways smirk of his. I nodded my head, the curls bobbing around my shoulders. "This, uh, this is the first date I've been on in _along_ time..."

"Really?" He slowly nodded his head, the smirk still in place.

"Well, I'm honored to take you on your first date!" After that, we fell into silence. The song that the live band was playing never seemed to stop and I eventually laid my head on his shoulder. His hands rested carefully on my lower back and we simply swayed between the other couples.

However, Steve jumped suddenly which startled me. Raising my head from his shoulder, I looked up to see Tony looking expectantly at Steve. Inclining his head, Stark asked for permission to dance with me. Steve simply smiled at me and nodded before handing me off to Tony.

The dark haired man quickly pulled me into his arms and gently began to sway in the same fashion as Cap. However, a few faster dances came on which we were forced into and by the time we had finished, the both of us were laughing and panting.

Tony was panting. Not me. I was laughing at his red cheeks.

Steve also joined me for a few faster dances. He seemed well rehearsed in the older dances. I was surprised at how well he could keep up with me. He had much more stamina than Tony but I guess being a super-soldier does that to you.

Bruce didn't really want to dance and instead opted to talking to the other people attending the party.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened the rest of the night. My eyes had continued to watch for anything sketchy all night. The bombing was still fresh in my mind and I knew that a New Year's party would be full of people. A perfect place to plant a bomb.

At midnight, I gave Tony, Steve, and Bruce all kisses on the cheek.

The rest of January was also quiet.

I completed my stunt job for the movie I was hired for. I made bank so I had a little bit of extra spending money in my pocket which was nice. I also partially moved into Stark Tower so that I could work on the bridge.

* * *

**February**

Probably the beginning of the second week of February, I couldn't take the bubbly interns any longer. I had also whipped the plans for the Avenger's tower completely clean twice. I don't know why Tony ever hired them. They couldn't do anything for themselves. It was like babysitting but worse.

God, they were stupid.

Especially when Valentine's Day rolled around. Oh Lord.

It also didn't help the fact that 70% of the interns were women. I think Tony had something to do with it.

Now that Stark was single, he was pretty much helpless prey for the young women prowling around the office all day. Short skirts and low shirts were a commonality and I decided that it would be best if I locked myself away on my own floor and did research on the Bifrost with my own laptop.

That didn't get very far and I decided that I needed to do some actual field research if I wanted to get somewhere with my project.

Everyday, I was also seeing less and less of Tony. He would lock himself away on his own floor or he would make a trip to his Malibu home and stay a couple days. He was basically leaving me in charge of Stark Tower when he couldn't be there and I didn't like that. I hadn't seen Bruce or Steve since we had left Denver.

* * *

**March**

I could not stand it any longer. If I had to deal with one more complaint from one of the whiny interns one more time, I would rip someone's face clean off. Clean off. My hair was falling out from all the stress and I was sure that I would explode any moment. That was the first week of March in the Stark Tower.

Something needed to be done.

"Tony!" I held my new phone up to my ear. I upgraded to an iPhone and tossed my old phone into a drawer so that I would forget about it. It was much faster than my old HTC had been.

"_Sammy! I haven't talked to you in forever_!" I winced and held the phone back from my ear. At least he seemed to have missed me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know..." I paused for a moment. "Listen, Tony. I need to get out of the office for a bit..."

"_WHAT?! No! You can't leave! I need to have a supervisor at Stark Tower! You know how helpless the interns are_!"

"And that is exactly why I need to get out!" I hissed into the microphone. Tony was silent for a moment as he thought over my words.

"_Fine. Where are you going_?"

"I think I'm going back to New Mexico..."

"_You're ditching me for a desert_?"

"No, I'm ditching you to do _research_ in the desert. Big difference... Plus, I'll be going home for awhile..."

"_But why, Sammy_?!" He whined into the phone and I winced again.

"Because, I haven't been home in months and need to get away from your interns!"

"_What's in New Mexico that you can't get here_?" I opened my mouth to say something but stopped momentarily. He was trying to guilt trip me. Tony Stark really didn't want me to leave.

"There's this place in the desert where Thor first touched down. I have a good feeling that I can learn more if I actually visit the site..." Tony didn't really say much after that. However, at his silent brooding, my heart warmed knowing that I was wanted by someone. "It shouldn't take me too long..."

"_Hurry back to the tower after you're finished_..." It all rushed out rapidly and then Tony was gone. Pulling the phone away from my ear I looked at the screen. Yup, he hung up on me.

"Love you too, Tony..." I mumbled before slipping the white phone back into my pocket. Grabbing the two duffel bags off my bed, I stepped down the few stairs in my room and pressed the elevator button. Outside, the busy New York life rushed beneath me. I could see people working in other buildings across the way through the large windows of my room.

Stepping into the elevator, I slid the longer straps over my shoulders so that both came to rest across my chest in a crisscross. Pressing the parking garage button, I sighed and tapped my foot on the floor, my legs growing restless. I had noticed that the problem had started after a few weeks of working with the interns. Going three floors down, the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a man. I internally began to vomit.

"Miss Greene!" The dark haired man's eyes shone brightly when he caught sight of me. In his hands, he carried a small stack of folders and an iPad in his other hand.

"Hello, Isaac..." I replied less than enthusiastically. Reaching into my leather jacket pocket, I slid a pair of silver aviators over my eyes. He was oblivious to my discomfort and he stepped into the elevator. He didn't click a floor bottom.

He was handsome by all standards but still, I only had one man on my mind.

"So, I was just wondering if you wanted to... go out for a drink sometime?" I didn't breath for a moment and instead, blinked behind my sunglasses. I was hardly fazed. He had asked me out multiple times before and I had always found an excuse.

"Maybe some other time, Isaac but I'm leaving New York..." We still had about another twenty five floors to go until we reached the parking garage. "I have some very important work to do..."

Isaac stepped closer to me and I bit my lip out of nerves. He was getting awfully close. I took my own step back to distance myself.

"What kind of work?" He bent down to my level and whispered in my ear. I didn't flinch again and held my ground. His breath tickled my ear but I resisted the urge to itch.

"I'm building something."

"Oh, really? For Mr. Stark?"

"No. Tony is merely assisting me with my financial problems..."

"That's nice of him..." I froze as Isaac pushed a long strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Oh, boy. If he wasn't careful, bad things would happen. "Are you sure you don't want to get something to drink with me?"

"I'm not really a social person..." I stepped away from him, my nose turned up slightly in disgust.

"Oh come on! Just because that big guy with a hammer is gone means that you won't live a little?" I stopped for a moment and titled my glasses down ever so slightly so that he could see my eyes.

"I never lived before Thor so nothing really changed..." The glasses went back up.

"Come on. What do you say?" He whispered and he leaned down closer to me. His head dipped down and I realized what he was trying to do. Oh no. The next thing I knew, Isaac was struggling against my strong arm to plant a kiss on my lips. I simply rolled my eyes and the door finally dinged.

"Bye, Isaac!" I shoved off of him and ran out the newly opened doors.

"But Sam!" I continued to run across the parking garage, digging the keys from my pocket. I walked over to my parking spot and unlocked the car. Popping open the trunk, I dumped the two duffel bags inside before shutting it. Jumping into the driver's seat, I turned the key and the engine came to life.

Swiftly shifting into reverse, I backed up and exited the parking garage. Pulling out onto the busy New York streets, I knew that it would be a nice few hours of driving all to myself. I could get my thoughts together.

* * *

I got to New Mexico about three days later. A total drive time of four days. Thirty hours to myself. I didn't leave much time to mess around. I really just wanted to get home.

When I did arrive home, I was depressed to find that Adam was gone. There wasn't really a note that he left.

However, I was really surprised when a large black dog suddenly emerged from the hallway. When his eyes caught sight of me, his lips pulled back into a snarl. He barked at me which caused me to jump.

"Nice doggy..." I said quietly. He snarled at me again and I swallowed nervously. Making a break for it, I decided I just wouldn't stand there.

I shrieked when it first came and attacked me. Well, who wouldn't when the dog was as big as a damn horse? He was literally a Great Dane. Huge and pitch black like the night.

I went streaming through the house, trying to evade the large beast. It woofed as it chased after me and I was screaming the entire way. I was sure that he would eat me.

Finally, I locked myself in the first floor bathroom. They dog was barking and scratching at me on the other side of the door. Quickly pulling my phone from my pocket, I pulled up Adam's number and called him. There was some grumbling on the other end of the line.

"_Umm... Hello_?"

"ADAM!"

"_Who is this_?" I rolled my eyes and pulled the phone back and made sure it was Adam. It was.

"It's Sam!"

"_Hey, Sam! I haven't talked to you in forever_!"

"Yeah neither have I!" I hissed and jumped when the door rattled as the dog tried to get inside. "I have one question for you Adam!"

"_Yeah_?"

"When did we _ever_ get a dog!?" The door rattled once more.

"_You mean Duke_?"

"No! I mean the pony that has been chasing me around the house! Yes, Duke!"

"_Oh, I got him a couple months ago_..."

"And I was apparently alright with this?"

"_Well, yeah. I just figured_..."

"No, don't you ever go figuring!" The door shook again. "How do I calm him down?"

"_You just have to be firm with him. Tell him to sit or something_..."

"Sit?"

"_Yeah, just don't let him boss you around_..."

"Alright but if I die, I'm haunting you!"

"_Love you too, Sam. Bye_."

"Bye." I hung up and dropped the phone into my pocket. Swallowing my nerves, I slowly unlocked the door. The shaking had stopped and it was eerily quite outside the door. Pulling it open, I slowly peaked my head outside to see the large black dog standing at the end of the hallway. He growled and began running at me and I puffed out my chest in defiance.

"SIT YOU STUPID MUTT!" I shut my eyes, waiting to be tackled to the ground but it never happened. Cracking open an eye, I found that Duke had seated himself before me, his long tail wagging back and forth. His ears were perked as he seemed to smile up at me. "Alrighty, then..."

It turned out the Duke was just as lonely as I was. He was also one of the most affectionate dogs I had ever met. He sat with me while I watched TV. He slept on my bed, taking up 85% of the mattress. I took him on runs with me. He liked to watch me cook food. He loved me and I him. If it weren't for Thor, I think he would have been my first love.

Except, Duke didn't ride in the car. Nope.

I had to leave him home alone when I went to investigate Thor's landing spot a few days later. Picking up the files that I had taken from S.H.I.E.L.D., I flipped them open and looked inside at the odd black markings in the pictures supplied. They were weird and apparently they couldn't get a whole picture of the markings.

Heading out in my car, I locked the coordinates of the landing into the GPS on my phone. Luckily, it wasn't to far away from a little town that I had never heard of. When I reached the set point on the GPS, I pulled off onto the side of the road and stepped out of the car. Taking the keys out of the ignition, I locked it and then flipped open the file one last time before tucking it away into the bag that was thrown over my shoulder. I also picked Chatnir off of the seat and shut the door behind me.

Letting my feet lift off the ground, I soon took to the skies, searching for the odd markings. It didn't take me long to find them and when I did, I touched down and landed in the deep sand.

Tossing my bag to the side, I smiled when I looked at the odd burn marks in the ground. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Just looking at them reminded me of Thor.

I went out and stood in the midst of the ancient symbols. Taking the folder into my hands, I gazed at the photographs and then down at the symbols.

I don't know how long I was out there, trying to decipher what the symbols meant. I had opted to laying in the middle of the circle, my eyes scanning the information from S.H.I.E.L.D. They were scattered all about me and Chatnir was also flickering off to the side in the sand. Finally, I just decided to give up. Rolling over onto my back, I stared up at the sky.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do!" Picking up a handful of sand, I angrily tossed it up into the air. Waiting for it to fall back onto my face, I shut my eyes tightly but it never came.

Instead, I opened my eyes to see the sand almost frozen in the air. Sitting up, the particles of sand were suspended in midair. Using a small wind current from my hand, I blew them back a few inches. It was amazing how the particles of sand glimmered as they hung in the air.

This place. It must be magical.

Standing up from the ground, I looked around at the large symbols.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do..." I whispered to no one in particular. If anyone was listening, I just wanted them to help me.

The skies above me suddenly began to darken and I looked up to see the clouds begin to spark with lightning. Shooting down like when I had first found Chatnir, the clouds descended upon me but I was unharmed as I stood inside the center of the black tornado.

And then it was as if the fog was lifted.

The symbols around me seemed to melt and change into everyday words and phrases. Lightning flickered around me and just plain as day, I could hear the same deep and melodious voice from before speak to me.

"_You have proved yourself worthy of the God of Thunder's heart. However, you must not be separated from him for much longer or the worst should happen_..." Suddenly struck with lightning, I cried out, more from startlement than from pain. It was at that time as well that huge amounts of information began pouring into my head. It was like the schematics for the Bifrost was being shoved into my brain through my ear.

It stopped as abruptly as it started. The voice was gone and the storm was beginning to dissipate. Well, that was weird. Again. Nothing normal happened in my life.

Still looking down at the ground, I could easily read the words scrawled beneath my feet. Taking out a notebook, I began to write them down while also beginning to sketch the layout of the machine in my mind.

* * *

"TONY!" I screamed into the earpiece of my phone. "TONY!"

"_Hello?! Sammy?! What's wrong_?" Stark's voice was anxious with worry. I hadn't even spoken to him in little over three weeks. Is it weird to say that I missed hearing his voice? Probably.

"I KNOW HOW TO BUILD THE BIFROST!" I continuously sprinted back and forth to my car, dumping various bags and other important things into the trunk of my Camaro. I hastily shut a box with my Xbox in the trunk. It looked liked I would be spending a lot more time in Stark Tower afterall.

I had went back to visit the site everyday, hoping to learn something more about the Bifrost. A lot of information was stowed away in the markings.

"_What_?"

"I SAID, 'I KNOW HOW TO BUILD-'"

"_Yes, I know that part but how_?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I raced back into the house for another duffel bag of clothes. Realizing that I was barefoot, I hastily stepped into my worn pair of dark blue Converse before rushing back upstairs to my room. "I'M ON MY WAY BACK TO NEW-... DUKE! GET IN THE CAR!" The dog simply grumbled and jumped off the couch where he had been watching TV. He trotted to the door and stood waiting for me.

"_Duke? Who's Duke_?"

"You'll eventually find out. Now, I'm on my way back to New York with schematics that I've drawn..." I flew up the stairs and quickly came back with an arm full of blue prints for the Bifrost machine. As I was running out of the room, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed my suit set on the mannequin in the corner. I'd come back for it later.

Throwing the plans into the trunk, I shut the trunk for the final time.

"_Well, I can't wait until you get back_..." Tony said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I hastily picked up Duke's huge bag of dog food and bowl before heading back out to the car and chucking them into the back seat. "DUKE, NOW!" I pointed at the open passenger door and he rumbled again before approaching the car and sitting on the fine leather.

"Uh, I gotta go. Bye, Tony!"

"_Drive safe, Sammy_..."

After shutting the door behind him, I ran around the side of the car and climbed inside. When I was about a block away, I realized that I was forgetting something very important. My suit.

"Hold up!" I slammed on the brakes. Duke lurched forward slightly in his seat and he whined. "Wait here!" I opened the door and stepped outside. Shutting the door behind me, I took off sprinting down the street. It felt good to run. I hadn't done it for awhile. I had been busy.

When I got back to the house, I threw the door open and frowned as I ran passed. I forgot to lock the door. That isn't important at all.

Sprinting up the stairs, I nearly ripped the suit from the mannequin. Running back down the stairs, I flew out the door after shutting and locking it behind me. When I got back to the car, Duke was still waiting patiently for me in his own seat.

We were on the road a couple minutes later, his large head hanging out the window with his tongue happily flapping in the wind.

* * *

**April**

We had left for Stark Tower on the 31st and arrived on the 3rd of April. I was glad that we had missed April Fool's Day. That wouldn't have been very fun with Tony around. I think someone would have gotten punched.

With Duke's leash in one hand and an armful of blue prints in the other, I was able to press the button on the elevator. When we reached my floor, it opened with a ding and I stepped off the lift.

I could see the familiar figure of my friend standing beside the wall of windows, his eyes downcast as he examined something on a tablet. Silently, I dropped Duke's leash and the dog trotted off without another thought. He disappeared into another room and I sighed with relief.

"Tony?" I said quietly. The dark haired man paused in his reading for a moment, his head slowly turning in my direction. Catching sight of me, I swear I could see a bit of relief, happiness, and exhaustion show on his features. His lips also twitched for a moment before he looked back down to his tablet. "Mr. Stark?" He continued to browse the information on the tablet and his feet slowly began to carry him towards me.

When he got close enough, he clicked the tablet off, tossed it onto a nearby couch, and stepped forward to bring me into his arms. The plans in my hands fell to the ground. He lifted me off the ground, my toes grazing the ground. I had never seen Tony so forward but I nonetheless wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I hate interns..." Tony mumbled into my ear before kissing my hair. I could only laugh as he placed me back onto the ground.

"Don't think I came back to help you with them! I came here to do work!" I turned around to pick up the forgotten plans. "Let me show you!" I carried them all over to the dinning room table where I placed them. I unrolled them but they wouldn't stay open.

"I'll go get some books..." Tony murmured as his eyes glanced over the plans. I simply nodded and let my own eyes scanned over the different drawings.

"AHA!" I jumped slightly at the scream and glanced back over my shoulder. I thought nothing of it and went back to preparing my work. "Sammy?!" I heard a bark. Oh no. "Why is there a _horse_ in my tower?" Crap. I trotted off to my bedroom in the direction where both Tony and Duke had disappeared. Entering the room, I looked to see Tony on top of my bed, holding a shoe at Duke who seemed had Stark cornered with his teeth bared.

"Duke, sit!" I commanded the huge beast who simply dropped his harsh demeanor and wagged his tail at me before placing his rear on the ground. "Good boy!" I stroked the top of his head and his ears flopped downward.

"This is Duke?! You never told me you got a _dog_!"

"I never got a dog but Adam wasn't home and I just wasn't going to leave him behind! He's my big boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I talked to him in a baby voice and he licked my face.

"Yes but why does he have to be so big?" Tony continued to wave the shoe at the dog who was simply looking at the crazy man who was threatening him with a shoe.

"It's not his fault!" And when the whole issue was resolved with Duke, I showed Tony the plans for the new Bifrost. Well, it wasn't necessarily a Rainbow Bridge but it was a transporter that was similar to the one that they had in the basement of the S.H.I.E.L.D base when I had visited.

"What makes it run?" He pointed at the empty place where the power source needed to go. I simply scratched the back of my head. I hadn't figured that part out but I had a good idea from all the thinking I had done between New Mexico and New York.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it would be run on natural energy..."

"Like solar power?"

"Solar power isn't strong enough. We need something potent..." I scratched my chin.

"Something pure..." Tony added.

"Something that is strong enough to break a barrier between worlds..." I began to pace around a bit.

"We almost need the Tesseract..."

"But we don't have it!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"So we'll just have to find something else!"

"We'll think on it more..."

Over the entire month, Tony got used to Duke. I could still tell that Tony was weary of the large black dog but they would stand to be in the same room together now so that was something. We had gotten underway with the project and the machine actually started to look like a machine.

We still hadn't figured out what we were going to use as a power source.

* * *

**May**

"_Back in black. I hit the sack. I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm, let loose. __From the noose_..."

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? Turn the music back on please..." No sound came from the speakers in the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" There was no answer.

"SAMMY!?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, not looking up from my work. Tony's voice came from upstairs. He didn't say anything back and instead, I went back to welding a few sheets of metal into place.

"SAMMY?!"

"I SAID _WHAT_?!" I yelled back before flipping the welding mask up. "GOD DAMN IT! IF YOU KEEP INTERUPTING ME, I WON'T GET ANY WORK DONE! J.A.R.V.I.S, play the music!" Back in Black came through the speakers once more, the music slowly returning to its original volume. It was loud. Loud enough to keep my thoughts out of my head. I flipped the welding mask back down over my eyes and went back to work.

It wasn't long before the music was stopped again. "ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL?" I growled. Holding the tool tightly in my hand, I didn't even bother to look up. "J.A.R.V.I.S.! Play the music again, _please_!" Except the music never came back on.

"Sammy!?"

I flipped up my welding mask. "TONY, YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO MESS WITH ME NOW?! I'M STARTING TO GET REAL TIRED OF YOUR SHIT..." My voice faded out as I watched Tony come walking down the stairs with a woman. I didn't know where I had seen her before but I recognized her face. "Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your...work but I wanted to just warn you that I was going to be gone tonight so don't expect me and dinner..." My nose crinkled up in confusion.

"Why would I expect you at dinner? You're hardly there anymore..." I grumbled, using one of the thick gloves to wipe the sweat and grime from my face. I was currently decked out in a simple pair of black cargo pants and a dark gray tank top. It was at this time that I actually looked to the woman.

She was undeniably beautiful. Her body was very curvy and slim compared to my own. My stomach was perfectly flat but I was more muscular than she was. Also, she looked pristine in her pressed black and white dress, compared to my greasy clothes as well as my sweaty skin. I could tell just by looking at her that she hadn't ever done a hard day's work in her entire life and if she did, it was doing taxes or taking care of Tony's company. We were polar opposites, her and I.

"Hello! I'm Sam Greene, Tony's best friend and current room-mate, I guess..." Oh, did I mention that we had moved the building of the Bifrost to Tony's Malibu home? Well, we did and I had also basically moved in, along with Duke much to Tony's dismay. "And you are?"

"This is Pepper Potts!" Tony smiled tightly, knowing my opinion on the strawberry blonde woman already. So that's where I had seen her. ON TONY'S PHONE!

"Oh, I remember you!" I tried to hide my bitter emotions behind my voice which came out slightly higher than normal. "Tony has said so much about you!" I sent Tony a pointed look but he only shook his head slightly.

"Really?" She smiled and looked to the dark-haired man who was fidgeting slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" I pulled the thick welding glove off and wiped the sweat on my hand onto my pants before holding it out to her. It was still covered in grease but I really didn't care. I'm sure she was just as greasy as my hand was.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam!" She shook my hand, her nose slightly turned up at my disgusting fingers.

"Anyway!" Tony jumped as he looked down at his watch. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

"You said that you would work on the circuitry today..." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the nearly completed machine. It had taken a lot longer than I thought it would have.

"I did, didn't I?!" Tony rubbed his bearded chin for a moment. "I'm really sorry, Sammy..."

"It's alright..." I turned away, my feelings being slightly hurt. I picked up a piece of wiring and twisted it around in my hands to help keep myself quiet. The room was silent for a moment, the only noise was the sound of the machines in the room that were sitting idly. "Go ahead and go out to dinner. I can manage..."

Tony and Pepper were both silent for a moment. "Hey, why don't you wait in the car? I'll be right behind you..." Tony reassured Pepper who quickly rushed up the stairs from the basement without sparing me another look. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched her go before I took the welding mask off my head and tossed it to the side, my pony tail damp with sweat.

"Sammy..." Tony finally said, his voice so soft. Ripping the gloves off my hands, I threw them to the side in anger.

"If you don't hurry, you'll miss your reservation..." I said as leaned on the counter. A 3D model of the machine was set up by J.A.R.V.I.S. and it was staring me in the face. I only heard Tony sigh once more before his feet carried him back upstairs after the longest time.

I also heard a bark come upstairs before Duke came bounding down the stairwell like it was his business. A happy bark escaped his throat when he saw me and as he approached, he nearly knocked me down with his weight. After a strong command from me, he stopped jumping and instead, licked my hand affectionately.

All I could do was stroke the soft black hair on the top of his head before moving try to work on the circuitry of the machine without Tony's help.

* * *

As the days began to merge together, Tony became scarcer and scarcer. I didn't sleep much at night and that was why I was never sure when days began and when they ended. I spent so much time down in the garage. It had been a few weeks since I had seen daylight.

Stark was beginning to actually be an oddity in his own home. When he did come home, Pepper came with him which was a problem for me.

That woman grated on my nerves. She kept trying to pick up my things in the garage. I came back one time and the guest room that I had been staying in was spotless. My clothes were organized to perfection. My bed was perfectly made. She closed all my books and put them back, some of which were opened to particular pages that I had wanted to remember. She even took her sweet time organizing the blue prints of my Bifrost, probably taking her time because she was getting ready to sell it to a different country if I didn't watch it carefully.

I was getting fed up with her.

I could also tell that she was driving a stake between Tony and I. He hardly ever spoke to me when I saw him. He was moody and I could tell that he hadn't been sleeping well during the night. He had dark bags under his eyes so it seemed that we were in the same boat. We fought more often than not.

On one particular day, it got really bad.

"Tony, could you come down here and do the circuitry like I asked you to do three weeks ago?" The circuitry was literally one of the only things I had left to do. Everything else was pretty much set up and ready to go. Circuitry was hard and Tony understood it much better than I did. I didn't want to mess anything else up. Upstairs, it was silent. "Stark!" I stood up from where I had been fastening one last bolt with a wrench, securing another sheet of metal into place.

"Yeah, Sam?!" He called back down the stairs after a few minutes. I frowned a bit at that. He had stopped using Sammy as a nickname about two weeks ago. I blamed Pepper once more.

"Tony, I just need to talk to you, please!" I had to wait a few minutes for him to come down the stairs. His dark hair was ruffled and he had some lipstick on his face. I frowned again. I had been doing that a lot lately. Frowning. I would probably have wrinkles when I got older. Damn. Stupid Pepper, causing shit tons of stress in my life.

"What is it?"

"You promised me that you would finish with the circuitry for the Bifrost three weeks ago... Can you do it now? You don't look busy..."

"Tony!" I heard Pepper's sweet voice call from upstairs. Both of us looked in the direction of the stairwell. I felt my eyes roll on their own accord and I crossed my arms over his chest. I could feel the tension beginning to build between the two of us like it had every time before we fought.

"Actually, Sam..." Tony was now looking back at me. I still couldn't get over the fact that he looked so tired. Like he hadn't been sleeping at all. Of course, I felt the same way. "I think I have a meeting that I need to go to..." I could clearly see in his eyes that the meeting was to be with Pepper and not work related at all. After living with someone so long, you learn to know when they're lying. He was. He was about to walk upstairs when I let the wrench in my hand clatter to the floor.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" My voice raised a few octaves. Tony had only just reached the glass doors and he turned around to look at me, his brown eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Are you _shitting_ me?'"

"I'm not sure what I'm shitting you about but amuse me, Samantha..." He crossed his arms over his chest, giving me that typical Tony Stark look which made him out to be better than everyone in the room.

"You and Pepper!" My hands gesturing wildly in the direction of the stairs.

"I believe it's Pepper and I..."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, all my built up anger deciding to empty at that one moment. Stark grew quiet. "You two are back together, aren't you?" He didn't say anything else and I took his silence as a 'yes'.

"Would it bother you if we were?" His own voice started to get louder.

"Absolutely not!" I was seething now and I could almost feel the months of pent up rage boiling up at once. If I wasn't careful, I would really explode. "You just have to remember the promises you make!" He closed his eyes in annoyance with himself as his head fell into his hands.

"Sam, I'm sorry..."

"And you know what else? That _fucking nickname_!"

"You said that you hated that nickname!"

"'Cause I did!" Both of us froze momentarily, my hands twisted up into my own hair from frustration. "But I always knew that you were trying to get my attention! Because of that stupid nickname!" Tony didn't say anything else but I could feel angry tears threatening to fall. I could feel my eyes almost glimmering from the pain. "And it was a pet name and people only have pet names for people they care about..."

"Sammy..."

"NO!" I screamed, stopping his sentence completely. "You have to make a decision..." My voice was suddenly deadly calm and I had no idea how I had suddenly reigned in my emotions so suddenly.

"A decision... what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" My voice quaked at this moment. "It's either her or me..." I pointed at the stairs again. My bottom lip trembled with emotion but my hazel eyes were hard with determination. I would not let the tears fall. Not for him anymore. I held no tears for Tony Stark.

For the first time in the longest time, I steadily met his eyes. His soft, brown eyes that, at one point in my life, made me feel like I had an important place in the world. That I was a part of his crazy, hectic, and unbelievable world. A world that only I could live in with him.

My own eyes showed different emotion. Hope. Wishful hope.

I then quickly adverted my eyes back to the floor so that he could think. I also didn't think I could meet his eyes again like I had the last time. I don't think I would be strong enough to see the truth inside of them.

But now at that moment of my life, I absolutely hopped that Tony would pick me. I had this undeniable feeling that he would pick me over her. I wanted to be with Tony.

I wanted to be with my best friend.

Carefully, I rose my eyes up from the floor. My hazel eyes carefully scanned him up from his sneakers to his dark shirt to his soft hair. Then, I agonizingly met his eyes. I could feel my heart stop beating in my chest. I could feel the blood turn to ice in my veins.

I swallowed thickly upon reading the words easily in his eyes. Despite his answer, he looked so, so sad. Like I was the one ripping his very heart from his chest because he knew what I should do if I happened to read him correctly. _Her. _

"Sam..." He began. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No."

"We can sort this out..."

"No..." My eyes dropped to the floor and my brows pinched together in frustration. I had lost him to some ginger bimbo.

"Sam..."

"I'm leaving, Tony." My voice didn't shake. My breathing was normal. My heartbeat was thumping at a normal pace. I carefully met his eyes and I could see the heartbreak inside of him as well.

Grabbing my messenger bag with my laptop inside, I slung it over my chest without even looking at him. Taking my white iPhone from my pocket, I tossed it onto the steel countertop and Tony's eyes watch it land. I also calmly held my palm out and Chatnir was almost eager to meet my skin.

"Goodbye, Stark..." I said quietly, my hazel eyes on the ground. I couldn't even look at him.

"Sammy, please!" I didn't get to hear the rest of his speech due to the fact that my feet left the ground and I was flying down the long tunnel that would eventually get me outside. As I zoomed out into the sunlight, I turned back one last time to look at the Malibu home. I never wanted to return.

* * *

**This chapter was forever long but I enjoyed writing it.**

**What do you guys think about Duke? I thought I should just add a pet in there because she really just needed someone to talk to during her time back at the house.**

**This chapter basically leads into the Iron Man 3 story that I'm going to write. I need to watch the movie again to get the diaglogue down but other than that, I think I have the plot set up. **

**Also, the next story will most likely be in Tony's POV or Third Person's POV. I'm not sure if I could get inside Tony's head. That would be hard. **

**Anyway, review and leave me stuff. I love getting emails from fanfiction saying that you guys reviewed. It's awesome. Love you guys. **

**Love,**

**Blue**


End file.
